The End of the Scorpions
by ElvishKiwi's favourite sister
Summary: Emily is learning some medical stuff in Arrida when she gets word that the Scorpion assassins are going to target her brother, Gilan. She sets off to rescue him but finds some minor distractions along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Emily froze. She could hear the squeak of sand being compressed as somebody walked on it.  
Silently she stepped backwards till she was under cover behind an outcrop of rocks, then sat and waited.  
She listened to the soft squeaks and estimated about ten men, heading her direction, on foot and traveling lightly about twenty five metres away.  
They got closer and closer until they were no more than a metre from her hiding place.  
She held her breath, willing them to just walk past without noticing her.  
Unfortunately, they stopped.  
"We'll stop here for a rest. It's going to be dark soon." Said one man. _Probably the leader, _thought Emily.  
"Edward, scout the area and find a good lookout, then sit there and use it." He ordered, and Edward walked off to do as he was told.  
Emily let out a silent sigh of relief as he walked in the opposite direction to where she was hiding.  
She followed his movements with her ears, getting ready to run at exactly the right moment.  
There was a gap between two rocks and she had been keeping an eye on the new arrivals as they approached.  
They were all wearing similar clothing, a pale coloured shirt, leggings and moccasins under a red vest with a black scorpion in the middle.  
They also wore black and red keffiyeh and wide, black belts.  
They were scorpions and exactly the people Emily was trying to avoid, at least until she reached Scorpion Mountain.  
Edward was almost up to the rocks now and Emily tensed, ready to run.  
Sensing the time was right; Emily jumped up and sprinted off.  
But Edward had fast reflexes, and he had both his knives in the air, aimed at Emily, in a heartbeat.  
Emily saw the knives coming and ducked, deflecting both knives with a swipe of her hand as she did so.  
She rose to start running again but Edward was soon upon her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her down so she couldn't move.  
Seemingly in slow motion, Edward lifted his stiletto, ready to drive it into her heart, still pinning her down with the other arm.  
Emily thought about her brother. When she was dead there would be no one to carry out her mission, and her brother would die.  
She sighed. This was a useless way to die, completely helpless in the middle of the Arridan desert without any way of saving her brother.  
She watched as the stiletto came up and started its journey down again, aiming for her heart.  
"Stop!" a young voice commanded and Edward paused and turned to confront the speaker, loosening his grip on Emily as he did so.  
Emily saw her opportunity and took it, spinning round on her back and kicking Edward hard in between the shoulder blades.  
She didn't wait to see the result of her kick before she jumped to her feet smashed him with a left hook to the jaw.  
Edward slumped on the sand, unconscious.  
Emily turned to greet her rescuer and was devastated at what she saw.  
Surrounding her were eight more scorpions, all with knives drawn and pointing at her. But that wasn't what worried her.  
Outside the circle was a ten year old girl, gripped tightly round the collar by another scorpion and staring down a short sword at her throat.  
Emily had taken Edward's stiletto and she now threw it at the scorpion holding the girl.  
The stiletto hit point first into the man's chest and he sunk to his knees, dead. "Run!" Emily yelled and the girl fled without a backwards glance.  
The remaining scorpions pounced, tied her up, and gagged her. Then they propped her up against a rock alongside the still unconscious Edward, lit a fire ten metres away, and gathered round to talk.  
"What do we do now?" One scorpion asked "We can't take a prisoner on this mission, and besides, we can't kill a white girl. Edward isn't up to the mission now either and Riko is dead."  
The other scorpions nodded. "That's true; does anyone know what really happened to Riko anyway?" One asked and everyone shook their heads.  
Emily smiled to herself. These men didn't normally throw stilettos, and it was unheard of for a girl to be good at fighting.  
Edward stirred, tried to sit up, failed and lay back down again; resting his head on a well positioned rock and groaning softly before going unconscious again.  
Emily was slightly worried about him. She hadn't punched him that hard, and it shouldn't have knocked him out for more than a few minutes. Yet it had been more than an hour since he had gone down.  
She had been working on the cords that tied her hands together and now they were loose enough to slip off.  
She reached up and untied her gag, taking it off and folding it neatly as she did so.  
Beside Edward all of her gear had been dumped and she leaned over and took a water skin from the heap of junk.  
Edward's lower lip was cut and swollen and he had a cut on his forehead from a sharp rock.  
Emily poured some water on the wounds and tended him as best she could with what she had.  
He grunted a couple of times and muttered once but otherwise didn't respond.  
After she had had a drink herself she leaned over Edward once more, took a blanket from the pile and replaced the water skin.  
She draped the blanket over Edward and started working on the bonds to her feet, loosening them gradually and listening to the men by the camp fire.  
"We better get some sleep. I'll take the first watch. Koino, check that blasted girl's bonds before you go to bed." The newly appointed leader of the group said as he went to a good vantage point and settled down to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. I Don't own Ranger's Apprentice; If you can't tell which part's are mine and which parts aren't then you probably need to read the books again.**  
**Sorry for inconsistencies in spelling, I'm Kiwi and my computer's American.**  
Edward woke with a groan.  
He had a pounding headache and a sore bum too.  
For the life of him he couldn't think where he was or how he got there. And he was decidedly uncomfortable. He wriggled to get more comfortable then stopped as a spasm of pain shot through his shoulder. He screwed his eyes up and gritted his teeth until the pain subsided back to a dull throb.  
Then his memory started coming back.  
He had been sent on a mission to Araluen and had been travelling with some other scorpions when he had caught a girl watching them.  
He had been about to finish her miserable life when somebody had shouted to attract his attention and she had hit him, causing him to go unconscious.  
Nearby was a fire, and around it the other scorpions were making plans.  
"We'll go back to Scorpion Mountain and leave Edward and that girl there. Then we can start off again."  
"Can't we just leave the girl?"  
"No. Edward got a good knocking and will only slow us down. I don't want to take any unnecessary risks on this mission."  
"It may even be a blessing the boy got knocked. This mission will be dangerous enough as it is."  
"Well. If we're going back we better get started."  
Koino stood up and started towards where Edward lay.  
Edward hurriedly closed his eyes and pretended to still be sleeping.  
"Get up and be ready to go. You'll be carrying that blasted prisoner." Koino said as he nudged Edward, none too gently, with his foot.  
Edward jumped up quickly, realised his mistake and promptly fell down again, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the stabbing pain that was shooting through his head.  
Koino laughed derisively and kicked Edward again, then went off to fulfill his own duties.  
Edward sat up with difficulty and reached for his water canteen, taking a long draught. He staggered to his feet and paused to regain his balance, then walked to where the captive was and knelt down in front of her, a metre or so away.  
"Headache?" she asked and, when he nodded the corners of her lips went up slightly. "Good." she said.  
Then her face grew more serious as she sat up. "I'll need to reset your shoulder. I accidentally dislocated it."  
Edward glared at her. "Accidentally? You don't sound very apologetic." He said through gritted teeth.  
Emily grinned and shook her head. "Just because it was an accident doesn't mean I'm sorry." She stated, and then grew serious again. "It needs to be reset otherwise it will just keep hurting. If it doesn't get done now it will be too late."  
Edward sighed resignedly. "Ok, how do I reset it?" he asked and was puzzled and annoyed to see Emily shake her head.  
"You don't reset it. I do. Put your arm beside you." She said and, when Edward complied, she grabbed his arm and twisted it away from his body until it clicked. Edward bit back a scream of agony as his shoulder clicked into place, glaring daggers at Emily as she dusted of her hands.  
His left hand reached for his dagger and slid it free.  
He had raised his arm, ready to kill her when he stopped. His shoulder had gone from intense agony to a dull throb. He had thought she was just trying to cause him more pain for revenge, but now he thought she might actually have been genuinely trying to help him.  
He slid his dagger back into its scabbard and looked up.  
His cheeks grew hot as he found himself looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a deep, emerald green that seemed to have thousands of layers that sparkled and danced like the wind through trees.  
Edward studied her for a few minutes, taking in her alert but confident manner and the way she sat straight.  
She was dressed simply but not untidily with leggings and a shirt under a sheepskin vest and a strange plaited leather belt accompanied with a now empty scabbard and a metal hoop.  
She also wore soft leather boots, a keffiyah, a cloak and what looked like a necklace, plus the ropes tying her hands and feet together.  
A few metres away, in a tidy heap, was a quiver of darts, her knife, a strange stick with a hook on the end and the usual gear everyone in Arrida has.  
Edward moved towards her gear and picked up the hooked stick.  
It was a smooth stick, probably worn down by years of use, and relatively plain.  
Edward reached down and selected a dart.  
The dart was about a metre long, had a razor sharp point and fairly normal fletching; its only abnormality was a hollow section at the end, about an inch long.  
Edward replaced the dart in its quiver and turned his attention back to the stick.  
He could now see it was a sort of thrower for the darts, and he imagined someone throwing the darts and using the stick for extra power.  
He whistled softly as he realised the impact someone could make if they practiced well.  
He shook himself and turned back to the prisoner.  
She had been watching him constantly and decided not to give away just how much of an impact she could make with her atlatl.  
Edward loosened her bonds, and offered her water.  
She nodded and opened her mouth as he tipped some in.  
When she had finished drinking, Edward hoisted her up on her feet and gathered her belongings, securing them behind the saddle of his horse.  
Then he mounted and, lifting her up in front of him, he joined his fellow scorpions and they all headed away to Scorpion Mountain.  
**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people!  
I'm posting this chapter early 'cause I'm busy on Sunday so don't expect another one tomorrow**.  
**In case you're wondering I don't own Rangers Apprentice or the Scorpions.  
If you don't know which parts I do own then maybe you should go read the RA books again. Can't be bothered? All the good characters are John Flanagan's.**  
Gilan paced the room, dodging piles of paperwork and barely making a sound despite his agitated state.  
"What do you mean she's gone missing? She went to Arrida to learn more about healing from Selethen's doctor people. It was just a routine mission and she had her companions with her. Besides, she's not much of a wilting flower herself. How can she just vanish? Selethen has some trackers now so it shouldn't be too hard to find her."  
Crowley stood up from behind his desk and intercepted Gilan, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath, sit down and listen to what I have to say." He said firmly.  
Gilan took a deep breath and nodded, following the commandant's instructions reluctantly.  
Crowley resumed his own seat and continued, "As I was saying, we received a message saying Emily had gone missing. She left a note saying something about going after the Scorpions because she had gotten hold of some information concerning a vow to kill you. I assume you don't want to just wait here while your sister goes after the world's most dangerous killers so I've arranged for you to escort Kora on a diplomatic mission in Arrida. I've also arranged for you to take a message to Umar, leader of the Bedullin. If anyone can find your sister it will be them. Kora knows about the situation with your sister, and will be a great help if you need any womanly advice. Remember that Kora is in charge so do as she says and behave yourself."  
Gilan nodded slowly, thinking of everything he had been told. A smile touched his worried features for a few seconds as he thanked Crowley for the opportunity he had been given. Then he took his leave and continued his thoughts, making his way to the rooms he had been given for the few days he would spend at castle Araluen.

~H~H~H~

Kora smiled as she made her way towards Gilan. He was leaning on the bulwarks, gazing out to sea.  
They were on a trading ship bringing wool to Arrida for trade before reloading with coffee and sailing back to Araluen.  
She leaned on the railing beside him and they gazed out in companionable silence for several minutes.  
Kora had known Gilan since she was ten, and her family lived in Caraway fief.  
Gilan was several years older than her and had always been kind to her.  
He had sympathized with the grief of losing her twin, and he and Emily had helped fill the gap in her life and heart.  
She had been more than a little put out when he had moved to Redmont fief as an apprentice to the famous Ranger Halt.  
Then she had become a courier.  
She hadn't seen him for months.  
Now he was tall and handsome with amazing skill at the bow and sword, as well as his two knives.  
She had spoken to Emily frequently, and knew most of what went on in his life, although not from his perspective.  
She smiled again, turned around, and walked away.

~H~H~H~

Gilan leaned on the ship's rails and breathed deeply as they sailed down the coast of Arrida.  
He could make out the town and harbor of Al Shabah on the horizon. The wind was coming from abeam, and he estimated it would be an hour or two before they reached the town.  
Gilan wanted to set off in search of his sister the minute they were on dry ground, but he knew he needed to relax and stay in Al Shabah for at least two days before going after her.  
He sighed and straightened up, making his way to the bow of the ship where he could see Kora.  
He smiled in spite of himself. It was good to see Kora again. They had barely seen each other for the past year.  
Emily kept him informed on anything happening to Kora, so he felt up to date on the news.  
He frowned now, remembering something Emily had told him recently, "How did the negotiations with the Iberion ambassador go?" He asked curiously.  
Kora looked up at him, a question on her face. Gilan grinned, "Emily keeps me up to date on any news. I heard he was slightly grumpy after the duel with that battleschool student."  
Kora smiled at the memory. "Yes, he didn't appreciate having his arm broken with a wooden practice sword. Emily splinted it and gave him something to dull the pain. It also made him agree with basically anything I said. We ended up paying only two thousand instead of eight thousand and the ambassador went home feeling thoroughly confused. How did you go dealing with the Magyaran raiders?" She added with a smile.  
Gilan frowned, wondering how she knew about that, and then realised it must have been Emily. "Not quite as well as your mission. We saved the village from being destroyed, and nothing was stolen, but we lost two men and I have a nasty cut on my shoulder." He answered.  
Kora pointed to the town, now only a few hundred metres away. "Looks as if we have a welcome committee." She said, indicating a squad led by a tall man in glittering armor.  
Gilan smiled as he recognised Selethen, the tall man at the front of the group of soldiers. Then he saw Kora's concerned look and reassured her. "Don't worry, Selethen always meets us with an armed force. He stands too much on formalities." He added.  
The ship pulled alongside the wooden jetty and Selethen walked forward, making the traditional Arridan greeting of touching his finger tips to mouth, brow, and mouth again, then Gilan and Selethen both broke into broad smiles as they greeted one another.  
Kora waited a few minutes, then cleared her throat and looked meaningfully at Gilan.  
He hurried to fix the breach and introduced them, tumbling over the words slightly as he did so.  
Kora said hello and acted the perfect lady, accepting Selethen's hand as she cleared the gap between boat and jetty.  
It was a routine mission and they had nothing particular to discuss. They were shown their quarters and settled in comfortably.  
Blaze was unloaded from the boat and found her land legs again after a bit of gentle walking.  
She was now comfortably munching oats in the stable, waiting patiently till her master needed assistance on his mission.  
**Sorry, not the best chapter (or Story) in the world.  
Thank you to all my Fans...  
Ok nevermind. Thanks to all the people who put up with me, PLEASE review.  
Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok People, here's another chapter.  
Naa, I Wont be dodging any rotten tomatoes. If you do throw them then I'll take them like a lady. (in other words, I'll scream and call my bodyguards to save me) ((They probably wont because I dont think they like me))  
But in all seriousness, If you want to throw rotten fruit then try kiwifruit or apples or something. DON'T WASTE TOMATOES!  
**  
They stopped and camped two hours after nightfall.  
Edward tied Emily's hands and feet carefully so it wouldn't cut off circulation but he tied them firmly so they wouldn't loosen overnight.  
He gave her sufficient food and water and a blanket before settling down himself, keeping watch over her.  
Emily wriggled into a more comfortable position and looked up.  
Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to the side, "Is that a sandstorm?" she asked.  
Edward spun round and peered into the darkness. "That's a sandstorm." He eventually confirmed.  
He yelled to the other scorpions and they got up and rushed into a nearby wadi.  
Edward bent down and untied Emily then grabbed his horse and began to lead them both towards the sparse shelter the wadi would provide.  
His right foot slipped on a rock and twisted. Edward fell to the ground, yelling for Emily to abandon him and find shelter herself.  
But she led the horse in front of them and made it lie down, providing cover for her and Edward.  
Seconds later the sandstorm hit.

~H~H~H~

Gilan and Blaze rode away at a canter. Selethen said the Bedullin had camped at an oasis to the east about a day's ride from Al Shabah.  
Gilan had studied the map closely and estimated he was now only two or three hours away.  
He looked at the sun position and eased the horse to a walk for ten minutes before riding at a canter again.  
It was the standard ranger pace, canter for twenty minutes and walk for ten.  
Every hour they would stop for ten minutes rest before resuming the canter again.  
Two and a half hours later, he arrived at the oasis and was pleased to find the Bedullin were still camped there.  
He quickly spotted Umar's tent and, after dismounting, walked towards it, Blaze following close behind.  
Umar was sitting under a canvas awning listening to a young Bedullin as he reported activity from the scorpions.  
He spied Gilan and held up a hand for the young scout to stop.  
Then he recognized the tall figure and jumped up to greet his Araluen guest, somewhat puzzled at Gilan's appearance.  
He gestured for the young man to stay and have some food as Gilan explained why he had come.  
The young scout sat up straighter as Gilan described Emily's message and disappearance.  
"She ran away into the desert?" he asked and when Gilan confirmed the fact he went on, "Brown hair, fair skin and green eyes?" Gilan nodded, "Well, she found the scorpions, or maybe they found her. Anyway, she's now their captive." He told Gilan.  
Gilan frowned, "Where are they?" he asked, his voice concerned.  
The scout pointed in the opposite direction to scorpion mountain, "They had headed on a mission, now they're coming back, probably to dispatch Emily as a slave or wife for the Shurmel. What they don't realise is there is a sandstorm headed straight for them. It will bypass us but hit them dead centre in the worst part."  
Gilan frowned, thinking carefully. "If we followed the sandstorm we could hit them unprepared, then get my sister back and teach these scorpions a lesson at the same time."  
Umar nodded, considering what Gilan had said "Alright, but will your sister cooperate?" He asked.  
Gilan frowned. Emily could be very headstrong and rebellious at times, and he didn't think she would give up her mission without being forced to.  
"Maybe it would be better to capture her and keep her in the dark as to what's actually going on for a few days, then she will probably listen to reason."  
Umar nodded. "Good idea, I'd also like to capture the apprentice scorpion. They are always easier to get information out of than the older ones. If we're keeping Emily in the dark you better stay behind. Sisters tend to recognized people easily."  
Gilan reluctantly agreed and the Bedullin set of to hunt some scorpions.

~H~H~H~

Edward felt like he was being squashed by a giant elephant.  
'At least it isn't making that racket anymore' he thought grimly.  
Suddenly everything seemed to be moving and he clung on to something for dear life.  
Then some light showed and he realised it wasn't an elephant squashing him but at least two metres of sand.  
He fought his way to the surface and was surprised to find it was dark outside.  
The moving, he now saw, was his horse escaping from the sand.  
The animal shook itself and nudged him for a pat.  
Edward laughed and complied, fondling the horses muzzle and whispering softly to it.  
The ground beside him shuddered and Emily emerged, shook herself and walked over.  
"That was close" she said and he nodded.  
He had a strange feeling about this girl and it had grown even stronger when she had helped him to cover before the sandstorm.  
"Why did you help me?" he asked.  
Emily grew silent, thinking about her answer.  
She really didn't know herself, although she would do it again if the opportunity arose.  
"I really don't know." She admitted.  
Edward frowned.  
"Do you regret it?" he asked cautiously, and was relieved to see Emily shake her head.  
"Of course not!" she exclaimed hurriedly.  
Edward studied her with a quizzical expression.  
Emily saw she needed to explain so she did her best.  
"We don't just abandon people when they're in danger. If a fellow human needs our help, we do all that's in our power to help them, whether they deserve it or not, it's just the way we Araluens do things." She explained and Edward nodded.  
"Of course, we still have our fair share of bandits, thugs and traitors but generally speaking…" she added and Edward nodded again.  
Emily changed the subject.  
"What's your name, by the way?" she asked and Edward held out his hand "I'm Edward." he said and Emily took his hand.  
"Pleased to meet you, Edward, I'm Emily." She said.  
Edward smiled and replied "Pleased to meet you, Emily."  
She nodded brusquely. "Ok, now that we have that out of the way, what is the plan?"  
Edward looked confused "The plan?" he asked and Emily nodded.  
"Yes, the plan. We can't ride to Scorpion Mountain in the dark. We don't know any landmarks and, if we did, the sandstorm would have changed everything."  
Edward's puzzled expression cleared and he waved a hand dismissively.  
"We can camp out and carry on tomorrow." he said.  
Emily looked doubtful but she couldn't see a better solution so she agreed.  
"I'll keep first watch, you get some sleep." she said and Edward nodded gratefully.  
He rolled in a blanket and was soon asleep, his even breathing being interrupted occasionally by a grunt of pain as he rolled onto his sore arm.  
Emily kept watch, matching her breathing to his so that a listener any less experienced than herself wouldn't be able to detect more than one person or tell that she was awake.  
She looked at the moon and estimated she had about an hour before Edward's shift.  
An owl dove at a mouse, and Emily watched the brief battle until the owl flew away, the mouse in its talons.  
She watched some other night time animals as they went about their business, some eating food straight away, others taking it home for their young, all too busy to take any notice of the travelers.  
An hour passed and she woke Edward and went to sleep herself.  
Edward kept watch for a while, and then began to doze off.  
He jolted himself awake and shook his head to get rid of any sleepiness.  
After a while he dozed off again, and then repeated the process of jolting awake and shaking himself, then dozing off again.  
The process happened five or six times before sleep finally claimed him.  
He slept deeply, so deeply that he didn't hear the faint rustle and squeak of horse's hooves on sand, nor did he hear as men dismounted and silently surrounded the little camp, closing in and blocking the two people from each other.

**Sooo.  
I hope you liked that chapter! if you didn't then go read some other people's books. I have some good ones on my favorite list. My favorite authors are people who write tons of awesome books and I cant be bothered adding them to my list individually so yeah, check them out too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's late!  
I still refuse to dodge any rotten tomatoes though!  
Life has been rather hectic lately but It should be settled down now.  
Thanks to all the people who are reading this because I know you are going to review afterwards. (Or else)  
I still dont take any credit for the stuff that isn't mine and I still think you should be able to tell. I don't gain any financial profit from you reading and reviewing my stories. The only profit I get is knowing that you have enjoyed my story and are not waisting tomatoes.  
**Emily heard the faint rustle and squeak of horses' hooves and she heard men dismount and move to surround the little camp.  
She forced her breathing to stay deep and even and her muscles to relax. She didn't manage to slow her heart rate but she thought her brother would have been impressed.  
She slowly opened the eye closer to the ground and studied the men surrounding her.  
Her suspicions were confirmed. These were Bedullin.  
She stood up suddenly and drew her dirk, crouching into a ready position and glaring at the surprised faces around her.  
"Edward!" she called and heard Edward wake with a start.  
"I thought you were on watch." she criticised.  
Edward shuffled his feet, "Sorry, Emily. I fell asleep." He said.  
Emily sighed, "Of course you did. Now do you see why I insisted on keeping watch?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the men surrounding her.  
Edward nodded guiltily, "Yes, what should we do about it?"  
Emily cocked her head to the side, her eyes still riveted on the men around her.  
"You should surrender." said one Bedullin, stepping forward.  
Edward laughed humourlessly. "Surrender? To Bedullin? What good would that do? I'll have a better chance of survival if I stay here and fight." he said.  
The Bedullin man nodded, "Maybe that's true, but what about Emily?"  
Edward hesitated, girls didn't fight in the scorpion world but he sensed that in Araluen, some girls did, counting this one.  
He looked around him at the ready Bedullin. If he chose to fight he might be able to hold out for a few minutes but not more than that. On the other hand, if he surrendered he would surely die but Emily would have a chance for survival.  
"Alright, I surrender." he said eventually.  
The Bedullin nodded and gestured for another man to tie him up.  
Then he turned back to Emily and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"I'll fight." she answered.  
The Bedullin frowned, "Very well, but that means Edward dies now." He gestured to the man who had tied Edward up.  
The man nodded and drew his curved sabre, holding it to Edwards's throat. He glanced a question at his leader who made a gesture to wait.  
"Do you still want to fight?" he asked Emily.  
Emily looked round at the men surrounding her and Edward. At least sixty people, all ready to fight. She looked at Edward. He didn't show any fear, just humble acceptance of the fact that a sword was pressed against his throat.  
Emily frowned at the way Edward just accepted his fate without struggle. He didn't have anything worthwhile to live for.  
She sighed and re-sheathed her dirk, "Fine, I surrender." she said irritably.  
The man holding Edward re-sheathed his sword and another man came forward to tie Emily.  
"Hang on a minute," she said, "I'll pack up camp first. We're not leaving everything here."  
The man backed off slightly and Emily packed away all her and Edward's gear, tying it tightly on Edwards horse.  
Then she submitted to being tied up and hoisted in front of her captor.  
The party rode off, leaving forty men behind to wait for the other scorpions to emerge from the sand.

~H~H~H~

Gilan paced distractedly, looking up every few minutes to see if Umar was back yet.  
His bare feet made no noise on the soft sand and he instinctively moved with the shadows, gliding smoothly from cover to cover.  
He heard the pounding of horses' hooves before he saw any sign of their approach. He quickly went back to his own tent and pretended to sleep.  
A few minutes later Umar entered.  
Gilan jumped up and asked for news on what had happened.  
Umar raised his eyebrow but answered, "Your sister wasn't too much trouble. We snuck up while they were asleep and surrounded them before Emily jumped up and drew her dirk at us. She looked as if she had been awake the whole time during our approach but before she jumped up she definitely appeared to be sleeping. Anyway, she alerted the scorpion boy and they had a chat while keeping their eyes on us the whole time. Then I suggested they surrender. Surprisingly, the boy surrendered first. Emily didn't surrender until we threatened to kill him on the spot. Then she insisted on tidying the camp site before we could go. We asked her if she would rather be in neighbouring tents with the other prisoner or on opposite sides of the camp. She chose neighbouring tents so we put them both by the palm tree. Should I take her weapons off her?" He asked.  
Gilan nodded emphatically. "Yes, take them off her. Take her necklace as well."  
Umar nodded. "Very well, good night. Tomorrow we can question the scorpion boy, and see what he has to say."  
Gilan yawned and nodded, "Goodnight Umar."

~H~H~H~

Emily and Edward were shown their quarters and told they had everything they would need.  
In other words, they were each shoved into a tent and told not to go anywhere.  
They were untied and given some water.  
Emily slipped out of her tent and into Edward's. She beckoned to Edward and examined his shoulder, prodding lightly here and there with a feather soft touch.  
It was bruised and slightly swollen. She tutted soothingly as she worked, unconscious of the fact she was doing so.  
"If they give our gear back I'll put some herbs on here and bandage it. If not I'll ask them to do it." She said after a few minutes of gentle prodding and examining.  
She sat down on some cushions and took her knife out of its scabbard and her sandstone from a small pouch.  
She began sharpening the already razor sharp blade, scraping it rhythmically against the stone. After a few minutes she replaced her knife and stone and unclipped her atlatl, examining it for any cracks or sign of weakness.  
There were none and she drew her knife again, ready to sharpen it when she heard footsteps approach the tent outside.  
She replaced the stone in its pouch and rose smoothly to her feet, holding the knife in her right hand ready for action.  
A few seconds later the tent opened and a man came in.  
He paused as he took in Emily's ready stance and the gleam of the knife in her hand.  
He raised an eyebrow at her and dragged a cushion into the middle of the tent to sit on.  
He sat himself and gestured for Emily to do so too.  
The man studied Emily and Edward in silence for a while before he spoke.  
"Hello, my name is Bargo. I will be looking after you two for as long as is necessary. Unfortunately you will need to hand in your weapons and apparently in your case," He gestured to Emily, "your necklace."  
That caught Emily's attention. How did Bargo know about her necklace?  
There were only a two people who knew her necklace's true properties and neither of them would give any information about it to anyone.  
She shrugged. She had changed her special necklace for a normal piece and had left her special one in her saddle bags.  
She had been given the necklace by Halt, her brother's mentor, when she had accompanied and assisted them on a mission in the south of Araluen.  
The necklace was made up of five pieces of brass, painted and patterned to disguise their purpose. There were two slightly oval knobs, about the size of a bantam egg and three one and a half centimetre long cylinders.  
If the string was taken off the five components could be clipped together in various different ways to form different weapons.  
Inside her first aid kit was a steal blade that could be attached to the other parts of the necklace to form a dagger and the string could clip into one of the ovals to make an effective knock-out weapon.  
The necklace that had been confiscated was one she had made out of wooden beads and it resembled her special one enough that only the most observant people would be able to tell she had switched and even then only at close quarters.  
She called her special necklace the Dun or, dangerously unique necklace.  
"Why my necklace?" she asked innocently.  
Bargo didn't know what was so important about the necklace but he had watched Emily closely as he mentioned it and had been told by Gilan that it also needed to be confiscated.  
He shrugged. "I don't know why any better than you do" He pointed out, then added, "Just hand in your weapons and your necklace and then we can carry on."  
Emily sighed but took of her weapons belt, quiver and necklace.  
"I have a spare darts case with my gear" she said as she handed the weapons to Bargo.  
Edward passed over six knives, three crossbow bolts and a vile of poison.  
"My crossbows and the rest of the bolts are with my gear" he said.  
Bargo nodded and stood up to leave. "I'll be back soon." he said as he left the tent, closing it behind him and leaving its occupants wondering what kind of 'looking after' Bargo was going to do.

**Again, sorry for spelling and grammar Issues; My computer is American and I am determinedly Kiwi so we get into a lot of disagreements over how things should go.**  
**Hope you enjoy,  
*******


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people, here's another chapter and for goodness sake STOP WASTING TOMATOES!  
All the usual disclaimers that you probably know by heart so I don't need to spell them out; blah blah blah.  
Thanks for reading my story, blah blah blah.  
Please with a cherry on top review my story.  
Please? * enter cute puppy face* Please!?  
**  
Gilan looked up as the tent opened and Bargo entered, carrying the two prisoners' weapons.  
Gilan rose to meet him with a smile, stumbling over the traditional mouth, brow, mouth greeting.  
Bargo gave him an amused grin and deposited the weapons on the table.  
He smoothly made the traditional greeting and Gilan grinned ruefully as he realised his clumsiness.  
"These are all their weapons. Except Emily's spare darts and Edward's crossbow and bolts." He added and Gilan nodded his thanks.  
"I better go take care of my guests. If you need anything just let me know." He said before giving the greeting again as he left.  
Gilan moved to the table and divided Edward's weapons from his sister's.  
He frowned as he came across the necklace.  
This necklace closely resembled the Dun but it had wooden beads and was just a necklace rather than a potentially lethal weapon.  
Problem was, he couldn't ask Bargo to get the right necklace as Emily would then guess that he was here, and behind her capture.  
Bargo could confiscate the necklace on display without suspicion, but if he knew about another necklace than Emily would know about his presence here before he wanted her to.  
On the other hand, he couldn't leave Emily with a weapon, especially one of that kind.  
He frowned in thought. He either had to reveal himself or leave her with a weapon. Then he shrugged. Emily could use her underpants as a weapon if she wanted to. He would just have to hope she didn't decide to hurt anyone.

~H~H~H~

Emily sat up straighter as she heard footsteps outside the tent.  
She was fairly sure the footsteps belonged to Bargo, but she wasn't absolutely certain.  
She was an expert at identifying someone just by the rhythm and gait. She could tell what mood they were in and what emotions they were feeling just by listening to the way they walked.  
The tent opened and Bargo entered carrying two platters, the top one filled with steaming hot food.  
Edward sat up straighter too and licked his lips as the delicious aroma filled his nostrils.  
Bargo smiled at them and set the food down on a low coffee table.  
The two captives stood up and approached the food as Bargo stepped back and allowed them room.  
They sat on cushions around the table and Edward divided the food between the two plates.  
He gave the bigger portion to Emily and then tucked into his own food hungrily.  
Emily hesitated as she saw how little of the food Edward had given himself so that she could have more.  
"Are you sure you don't want more?" she asked out of politeness, although she was secretly hoping he would refuse.  
Edward hesitated. He was ravenous and tempted to take up Emily's offer of more food. He considered it, but shook his head (a trifle reluctantly, it has to be admitted).  
Emily was relieved and she tucked in eagerly, checking herself and forcing herself to chew thoroughly.  
Bargo watched the brief intercourse with interest.  
He had never met a Scorpion who cared at all for anyone else but Edward seemed to care less about himself and his own comfort and more about Emily.  
He made a mental note to test just how much he cared about her.  
The captives were still eating and he slipped out to retrieve their gear.  
Edward finished his food first and watched as Emily finished hers.  
When she had he stacked the plates and poured Emily a cup of water.  
She smiled gratefully and drank, then handed Edward the cup so he could drink.  
"I wonder what they're going do to us." Emily mused thoughtfully.  
Edward studied her, debating whether or not he should tell her of the traditions concerning Scorpions.  
He decided in favour of telling her.  
"Well, I'm not sure about you, but I know what is going to happen to me." He stated, and then carried on before Emily could ask. "They will decide a champion who will fight me in mortal combat with a sword. If I win I will have to fight the next person, if I don't win, well, it's mortal combat so…" He left the sentence hanging. There was no need to elaborate on what would happen if he didn't win the mortal combat.  
Emily frowned, "You fight with a sword? I didn't know scorpions used swords." She said, slightly confused.  
Edward sighed, "Exactly. We don't train with a sword, so we have little to no chance of winning. And, even if we do win, we just go up against the next best. If I keep having luck I'll just get more and more exhausted until I can barely lift my sword, while my opponent is always fresh. Eventually I'll die. I have no idea what will happen to you though." He added matter-of-factly.  
Emily inclined her head, thinking about what Edward had just told her and brainstorming for a way to save him.  
Then her ears pricked up as she heard Bargo's footsteps approaching again, this time heavier than they had been before.  
"I wonder what Bargo's carrying?" she remarked absently.  
Edward looked up at her, "Aye? Carrying something? How do you know that's even Bargo?" He asked.  
Emily waved her hand dismissively, "Oh don't worry, it's nothing really." She said as she continued to listen.  
The tent opened and Bargo entered, carrying their gear.  
Emily looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow and he admitted defeat.  
Bargo deposited the gear in between the two and asked for the darts, crossbows and bolts they had talked about.  
They produced the requested items and handed them to Bargo then began to sort through the gear, checking that everything was in place.  
Emily checked her first aid kit and realised she was running low on bandages. She only had one left and she knew she wouldn't be able to do Edward's shoulder with what she had.  
"Can I have some bandages please Bargo?" she asked.  
Bargo nodded. "Of course, what do you want them for?" he asked curiously.  
Emily gestured to Edward and replied with the hint of a smile. "Edward carelessly dislocated his shoulder. It's quite badly bruised and I think the bone is fractured too."  
Bargo frowned thoughtfully. "May I see?" he asked and Emily nodded.  
Edward rose to his feet and backed away slowly. Emily stopped and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Edward.  
"Behave yourself for goodness sake! We're here to help. Now, sit here and hold still." She commanded.  
Edward bowed his head and submitted meekly, muttering "Sorry, Emily." as he knelt down where she had indicated.  
She made him remove his shirt, showed Bargo the bruising and explained what she wanted to treat it.  
Bargo nodded thoughtfully and did some prodding of his own.  
"I'll be back soon." He said before hurrying away.  
He returned a few minutes later with his own medical kit, and he and Emily chatted about different medical potions and herbs while they spread salves and ointments all over Edward's shoulder, and then put his arm in a sling and bandaged it to his side.  
Then they helped Edward put his shirt back on and forgot about him while they talked about different herbs and ointments.  
"What's this one?"  
"That's a painkilling salve. It's derived from warm weed and very potent. I don't recognize this ointment."  
They chatted for about an hour, exchanging tips for different injuries and learning about different herbs and extracts.  
Eventually Edward interrupted.  
"Hey, if you want to keep chatting can you go somewhere else to do it? The night's nearly over and it's going to be a tiring day tomorrow."  
Emily and Bargo stopped and looked at him. Realizing he was right, they began to pack up their gear.  
"Goodnight Emily, goodnight Edward. See you both in the morning." Bargo said as he exited the tent.  
Emily paused to check her necklace was still hidden in her bag then, satisfied it was, she retired to her own tent and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people!  
No dodging rotten fruit of any sort today; I'm actually on time! Yaaaayyyy!  
I don't own any of John Flanagan's stuff. All credit for anything that was invented by me that is enjoyable** **goes to God and the only stuff that I claim as my own are the bad stuff. (Spelling mistakes I blame on the computer)  
Enjoy the story and remember; God made you special, and he loves you very much. (I like vegetales)  
**  
Gilan greeted Umar with the traditional Arridi greeting.  
Umar repeated the gesture, smiling at Gilan's effort.  
He sat down opposite the Ranger and poured himself a cup of coffee, sipping appreciatively on the steaming beverage.  
"Are you aware of the traditions concerning how we deal with Scorpion prisoners?" He asked Gilan.  
Gilan nodded, "Yes, Bargo told me." He replied, curious to know why Umar was bringing up the subject.  
Umar nodded and continued. "Tomorrow morning we will start the interrogations and, if all goes well, the combat will happen in the afternoon."  
Gilan nodded his understanding.  
"I was wondering, would you like to be the first combatant?" Umar asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
"I would love to be the first combatant." Gilan replied, a glint in his eye.  
Edward would pay for taking his sister prisoner.  
Umar nodded again, "Very well, tomorrow morning meet me at the tent where the prisoners are being held. Emily will be taken to a tent on the other side of the camp during the interrogation. Arrive at the ninth hour."  
Gilan frowned as he processed the information, and then nodded consent.  
Umar stood up and, making the greeting/farewell gesture, left the tent and headed for bed.

~H~H~H~

Edward slept fitfully. Eventually he gave up and roused himself.  
He pottered around quietly so as not to wake Emily and then, when he couldn't find anything to do, he sat down and thought about things.  
A few minutes later he heard hoof beats as mounted men approached.  
In the other tent, Emily stirred and sat up, listening intently. She moved to Edward's tent and listened further.  
"Thirty or forty desert ponies at least, all with riders." she commented.  
Edward considered asking how she knew, thought better of it and settled down to listen.  
The riders drew reign and slowed as they came closer to the camp, then stopped as they arrived.  
The two captives heard Umar's voice but couldn't make out the words. They heard another voice reply, then Umar's again, this time with a welcoming tone.  
Edward turned to Emily.  
"Any idea of what just happened?" he asked her.  
Emily thought for a few seconds before replying,  
"I would guess those horsemen were the ones left to wait for your fellow scorpions to emerge from the sand. They've come back empty handed. Probably because that wadi they jumped into was quicksand." She added as an afterthought.  
Edward jerked his head up, "What? Quicksand? How do you know?"  
Emily shrugged dismissively. "Oh, nothing important. I brought a map from a hermit guy I passed and memorized its landmarks. He warned me about that particular wadi. He said it was the only source of quicksand for miles."  
Edward shifted in his seat. "Can I see the map?" he requested.  
Emily nodded and rummaged through her bags, then passed the map to Edward when she found it.  
He rolled it out and frowned, confused at the seemingly blank page in front of him.  
Emily passed him a square piece of glass with a purple tinge and showed him how the glass could be held at different angles to make the map show.  
Edward was fascinated by the accuracy of the map. If the glass was held on one angle it would show the map of Arrida. If it was held on another angle it would change to Toscana.  
He frowned at the map, trying to find Scorpion Mountain.  
Emily saw his confusion and guessed the reason. "He said Scorpion mountain wasn't going to last very much longer so he had made the map what it would be in five years. Anything that isn't there currently is in lighter ink." She showed him some marks in lighter ink and some in darker ink so he could compare.  
They poured over the map for a further twenty minutes before Emily held up her hand for silence, head cocked to one side.  
"Bargo's coming. He isn't in a great mood but he isn't grumpy either. He's just reluctant." She said precisely.  
Edward raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
The tent opened and Bargo entered, forcing a smile and making the traditional Arridan greeting.  
"Good morning, I trust you slept well?" he said cheerfully, then, not waiting for a reply, he continued, "I'm sorry to say this but Emily; you need to come with me." He held up a blindfold and a rope.  
Emily sighed but rose to her feet, smiled reassuringly at Edward (who had grown slightly pale) and submitted to being tied and blindfolded.  
Bargo covered her ears with the blindfold too so that her hearing was muffled.  
Emily sighed again but didn't panic. She had her necklace and its blade in a hidden pocket on the inside of her jerkin.  
She was guided outside and across the sand for about two hundred metres before stooping and entering another tent.  
Her blindfold was removed and her hands untied and she found herself in the nomad version of a family living room.  
Bargo invited her to sit and brought coffee and two mugs to a small table.  
Emily gratefully accepted the drink and laced it generously with honey before sipping appreciatively.  
"Ah, that's good coffee" she said blissfully.

~H~H~H~

Edward watched in dismay as Emily was bound and led away.  
He rolled Emily's map and replaced it and the purple glass in her bag.  
He heard footsteps approach and he wished Emily was there to tell him who it was and what they planned to do.  
He wasn't sure if Emily actually knew about any of that stuff or if she was just guessing but it was still comforting to think you knew what was going on, and if Emily was only guessing, she was a very accurate guesser.  
The tent opened and two men entered.  
The first was a tall Bedullin man who had the look of a leader.  
The second man was a foreigner. He had a huge longbow and a quiver of arrows slung across his shoulder. At his belt he wore a long, straight-bladed sword and a strange scabbard with two knives.  
He wore a cloak identical to the one Emily wore and his face was in the shadow of the cowl.  
The two men approached Edward and the first one made a gesture for him to remain seated.  
The cowled stranger stood close behind him and the Bedullin man sat opposite.  
They stared in silence at Edward for several minutes before the Bedullin man spoke.  
"We will have a little discussion. Once you have answered our questions Emily will return. It's up to you how much she suffers. We will know if you lie."  
He waited for a while to make sure his message had sunk in. Then, satisfied it had, he continued.  
"How many victims do the scorpions have and who are they?"  
Edward hesitated. It was a serious crime to reveal any information to an outsider but Emily was probably being tortured or something and it was up to him to end her pain.  
He drew breath to answer, stopped, let it out again then resolved what to do. Emily needed him to answer quickly and truthfully. This was his chance to prove to himself that he could do good in the world rather than just hurt people.  
"We only have two victims at the moment. The Gallic Lord Felix of Hightower and an Araluen Ranger."  
The first man raised an eyebrow at the second man and made a note on his sand pad.  
"How many Scorpions were with you before the sandstorm?"  
Edward stopped to consider then replied carefully, "Nine originally but one of them was killed by Emily, I believe. I was unconscious at the time. Just before the sandstorm there were eight- plus me."  
The man made another note while the stranger continued to stand in silence.  
"Where are those eight Scorpions now?"  
Edward picked his words carefully, "I last saw them just before the sandstorm. They dived into a nearby wadi. I don't know for sure, but Emily thinks there was quicksand at the bottom."  
The Bedulin man raised both eyebrows and looked at the stranger who remained ominously silent.  
"How many years have you been a Scorpion?"  
Edward answered promptly, "Nine years training."  
The man nodded and stood up, turned round and left. The stranger following close behind.  
Edward listened as the footsteps became fainter.  
He didn't know if he should be pleased that he had stopped Emily's torture or disgusted that he had broken the Scorpion's most basic rule: Don't give out information.  
He decided it was worth it for Emily's sake.  
Then he thought about what they might have done to her. Maybe beaten her or left her tied up in the sun.  
He shook his head and started pacing, thinking about all the possible ways of torture that she could have been suffering while he was questioned.  
He looked down at the ring on his finger, a black scorpion with a white line down its back.  
He thought about the fact that he would never get the red backed Scorpion and secretly was glad about it.  
The tent opened and Bargo entered, followed by the blindfolded Emily.  
He watched as Emily had her hands untied and her blindfold taken off then started forward to greet her, glaring daggers at Bargo.  
He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Edward ignored him.  
"Are you alright Emily? They told me Bargo was torturing you."  
Emily laughed and patted him on the head.  
"No, he chopped my arms, legs and nose off. Of course I'm alright! Bargo wasn't torturing me. He took me to his tent, gave me coffee and introduced me properly to his daughter. Who're _they_ anyway?"  
Edward drew breath to reply but Bargo interrupted.  
"While we were having coffee Edward had a little chat with Umar, our Leader."  
Emily nodded and smiled at him.  
"You better get home for lunch. Tasha really wanted you to taste her cooking." She said to Bargo.  
He nodded grimly, "Ah yes, the joys of being a father."  
Emily patted him on the back.  
"I'm sure it's not that bad" she said comfortingly.  
Bargo grinned and made the greeting/farewell gesture before going to lunch.

**Heh, Kitty is so adorable!  
~ATGTJ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what? I've posted on time two weeks in a row! You have my sister to thank for that, she effectively told me that if I value my life then I should post on time.  
The usual disclaimers: I don't own RA, Scorpion Mountain or chocolate. (or coffee)  
I don't advise getting bitten by snakes or going in a sword fight against Gilan (or Edward) so please don't do anything stupid. ('Stupid' basically includes anything in this chapter and some stuff in previous chapters too)  
Thank you for your attention.  
~H~H~H~**

  
Emily and Edward talked about various different things until Emily heard Bargo approach.  
The tent opened and Bargo came in carrying two platters, two mugs and a pot of coffee.  
He set the food down and hurried out again.  
Emily served the food this time. She gave Edward the larger portion and poured him a cup of coffee before digging in herself.  
They ate with purpose, the only sound being the chewing of food and occasional sigh of pleasure as they paused for a sip of coffee.  
When they had finished Emily stacked the plates and poured them both another cup of coffee.  
They sipped in companionable silence until Bargo re-entered.  
Emily saw the blindfold and sighed.  
Bargo grinned at her reassuringly and gathered the dishes.  
He went out with dishes in hand.  
Edward turned to Emily and forced a smile. "This is it. I'll do my best but it won't be good enough. Thanks for everything you've done for me and anyone else. I wish I didn't have to die a Scorpion."  
Emily frowned at him.  
"You can't do combat. Your arm hasn't healed yet."Edward shook his head.  
"I can and I have no choice anyway. It's either try and save myself by fighting as best I can, or die without a fight."  
Emily hugged him briefly and smiled,  
"Well, I personally would choose to die without a fight, but I guess if that's not your style then good luck."  
Bargo entered and blindfolded Edward, then led him out of the tent, closing it behind him.

~H~H~H~

Emily sat down and rested her chin on her hand. If only there was something she could do to save Edward. She racked her brain for ideas but couldn't think of anything.  
Then a sound caught Emily's attention. It sounded like Gilan walking past but she told herself she was imagining things.  
Gilan was in Araluen, not Arrida.  
If it was Gilan then he was in a distracted mood, and Emily knew that meant he would be walking with his head down, staring at his feet and paying no attention to where he was going.  
Then she heard a sound that confirmed Gilan's presence:  
a dull thump and then Gilan's voice saying; "Gorlog's beard and nostrils! Where did that come from?"  
Emily smiled to herself. Gilan was unusually tall and was prone to bump into overhanging obstacles when he wasn't paying attention.  
Then Emily's smile vanished as she realized the importance of the situation. Her brother was undoubtedly going to fight Edward.  
She had little doubt about the outcome of that combat, but there was always the chance that there might be uncertain terrain or some other unaccounted for factor.  
She grabbed her necklace and clipped the three cylinders together with the knobs on either end forming a handle that would add sufficient weight behind any punch or other action she took.  
Then she left the tent.

~H~H~H~

Edward found himself in a sort of open arena. Around him were about two hundred Bedullin people sitting on the sand outside a clearly marked circle.  
He was inside the circle.  
There was a path in the mass of people and he could see that it led to the camp.  
Bargo approached him and handed him a sword which Edward awkwardly buckled on using only his left hand.  
He drew the sword and slashed clumsily through the air, feeling the weight and balance of the weapon.  
The clumsiness was acting. Edward was left handed and, although most Scorpions didn't use the sword, he did.  
The weapon wasn't familiar but it was well balanced and razor sharp.  
He looked up and saw the stranger approaching and entering the circle.  
He nodded a greeting, and the stranger responded likewise.  
The leader stepped forward and told everyone the rules and began the combat.  
Edward met the stranger's gaze and they circled.  
Edward feinted clumsily and drew back before they circled again.  
The stranger feinted, showing expert swordsmanship. They carried on feinting and circling a few more times until both felt they had the feel for the other's skill.  
Gilan launched a real attack with blinding speed; Edward parried the strokes with ease and then launched into an attack of his own, showing most of his true skill as a master of swordsmanship, but still holding back his full potential.  
The onlookers showed their surprise at the prisoner's skill and the combatants withdrew and resumed the circling and feinting.  
Edward was just about to feint when a movement caught his eye.  
He threw his sword at the snake but he knew that it wouldn't arrive in time.  
He dived at the strangers lower legs, pushing him back into safety.  
The sand cobra sank its fangs into his arm a second before the sword landed point first in its midsection.  
The crowd didn't know what had happened. Edward had moved so fast that nobody actually knew what had happened.  
Gilan was rising to his feet after being knocked over and saw Edward lying on the ground, groaning in pain.  
Edward's sword was point down in the sand with the sand cobra in between.  
Bargo was the first to figure out what had happened.  
He jumped into the circle and crouched beside Edward.  
The snake was juvenile so the bite wasn't venomous, but there was still significant damage. The muscles and ligaments had been severely damaged and the action of diving to the ground had caused the right shoulder pain.  
Emily came running onto the scene, first aid kit in hand, and knelt down beside Edward.  
"Hello, brother." She said to Gilan.  
Bargo looked at her in surprise. "Where did you come from?" he asked.  
She shrugged and opened her first aid kit.  
"I need some water, more bandages and a cloth to clean the wound." She told Bargo and he nodded and hurried off to find the requested items.  
Gilan frowned. "Hello, Emily. I agree with Bargo; where did you come from?"  
Emily shook her head at him. "Not now, I need to concentrate."  
She took the painkilling salve and spread it lavishly on the wounds then waited for it to take effect.  
She rolled Edward onto his back and spread her cloak to provide shade for him.  
She examined his shoulder and looked at him. "Well, if your arm wasn't fractured before then it definitely is now." she commented.  
Bargo returned with the water, cloth and bandages. Emily cleaned the snake bite and put various herbs and more painkilling salve on it before bandaging it.  
Then she turned to the Bedullin leader. "I think we better put the combat on hold until his arm is healed, don't you think Umar?"  
Umar nodded. "Maybe even cancel it altogether." He suggested and Emily raised an eyebrow. "You want to set him free?"  
Umar shook his head "No, he's a Scorpion. If I set him free he'll just go back to it." Edward sat up suddenly. "Never. I hate being a scorpion!" he said vehemently.  
Emily frowned at him. "Why did you go getting yourself bitten anyway? You undid all Bargo's and my hard work. In the future just kill it without trying to kill yourself as well." She scolded.  
Edward hung his head guiltily. "Yes, Emily. Sorry, Emily. Won't do it again, Emily." He said meekly.  
Emily accepted the apology and turned to Gilan.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked before running into his arms and being swept into a massive bear hug.  
Gilan put her back on her feet and asked teasingly, "Do you not enjoy my company?"  
Emily grinned. "I enjoy your company, but you have an annoying habit of arranging for me to be taken prisoner and held captive for two or three days before giving it to me."  
Gilan pretended to look offended. "It's not quite a habit. I don't really do it that often."  
Emily raised an eyebrow "Oh? This is the sixth time in the last five years." she stated as if that ended the argument.  
Gilan frowned and shook his head. "No, this would be the seventh time." He said as if that was any better.  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Was her answer as she flicked her hair behind her.  
Gilan grinned at her. "Alright, sorry. That time I tried to get you myself didn't go so well, so I normally have that as plan B. let's go back to camp and I'll give your weapons back."  
Emily perked up at that suggestion.  
She turned to confer with Edward and found he had been taken back to camp already.  
She smiled at Gilan and they walked back to camp together, catching up on everything that had been happening.  
When they got to camp Gilan stopped and turned to Emily, "What do you want to do, continue tenting next to Edward or have a tent near Umar's, where I'm staying?"  
Emily considered her answer before replying "I think I'll stay with Edward. I can come and go as I please and Edward could use some serious medical care. Don't worry, I'll be fine. If he tries to harm me in any way then I'll be armed and he won't."  
Gilan nodded and they went to his tent to get Emily's weapons.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people!  
Here's another chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion Mountain, Gilan, Umar, etc**.** (The ATGTJ thing comes from AreiaCannaid (: )**  
Edward staggered into the tent leaning heavily on Bargo.  
He wasn't really sure whether he was actually supporting his own weight or not but he found himself sitting on cushions.  
Bargo bade him goodnight and left. Edward stayed awake for another few minutes before falling asleep.  
When he woke up he was surprised to find his upper right arm was bandaged and his left forearm was uncovered, showing the snake bite.  
The wound was freshly cleaned and still weeping slightly and he didn't feel any pain from it. His right arm and shoulder ached dully, but he couldn't feel his left forearm at all.  
He wriggled his fingers experimentally and immediately wished he hadn't. His fingers remained resolutely still, but the act of trying to move them set pain shooting through his arm.  
He groaned and tried to divert his attention from his arm looking round at the room around him.  
It was the same tent he had been prisoner in and he was relieved to see Emily was sitting opposite him.  
Then he saw her dirk at her side and atlatl in its ring on her belt.  
He frowned. How had she got them back? Would he get his weapons back too? Emily turned round and smiled at him.  
"Hello Edward. Did you have a good sleep? I bet you're hungry I'll get you some food in a minute. How's the arm feeling?" she asked evenly.  
Edward returned the smile tiredly,  
"Which one?" he asked. Emily laughed.  
"Both of them" she replied.  
Edward looked down at his snake bite and shivered. He could still remember the feel of the snake's teeth sinking into his arm. He resisted the temptation to wriggle his fingers, knowing he wouldn't be able to do so and would only send spasms of pain shooting through his arm.  
"The right arm aches slightly and the left is fine as long as I don't try to move it." He reported.  
Emily nodded thoughtfully and felt his head, frowning slightly at the growing heat. She stood up and moved to a low table where she had been crushing willow bark with a mortar and pestle.  
She scooped the stringy substance into a cup and poured boiling water from a small fireplace into the cup, letting it seep for a while before bringing it to Edward.  
She gave a dazzling smile and held the cup to his lips.  
Edward eyed her skeptically, but sipped the drink. His face screwed up at the foul taste and he turned his face away.  
"What is that?! I can't drink any more or I'll probably die." He said vehemently.  
Emily frowned at him.  
"It's willow bark. And you will drink it or you'll probably die. If you don't drink it, I'll put it in your food instead and, trust me, that'll be worse."  
Edward kept his face well away from the drink.  
Emily's frown deepened. "You know, I could just pour it down your throat. You are completely vulnerable without the use of your arms or any weapons. I have both my arms working well and I'm armed, plus I can always ask Gilan or any of the Bedullin to help me. I have over two hundred people on my side; you're on your own. So I suggest you cooperate."  
Edward sighed and turned his face towards Emily again. She held the drink up and he gulped it down as fast as he could.  
Emily smiled at him.  
"See? That wasn't so bad. Now I'll give you some food and bandage your arm, it's had enough time in the air today."  
She got up and prepared a platter of food. Edward watched hungrily from his seated position across the room.  
Emily brought the plate and set it down for Edward.  
He frowned at the fork before picking it up in his right hand and scooping some food onto it. He tried to bring the fork to his mouth but found if he raised his arm that far the dull ache would turn to a sharp throb. He grabbed the spoon and emptied the fork. He saw some string and lashed the two handles together forming a longer handle for the fork. He reloaded and brought the food to his mouth, spilling half of it on the way. The longer handle did the job but he was unused to the extra weight. _Going to need practice_ he thought as he struggled not to spill the food.  
Emily watched with interest as Edward found a solution to his problem. She was quite impressed by how quickly he had adapted to his situation and already he was spilling less food. She turned her attention to the lashings binding the two handles together. They were surprisingly well done considering he only had one hand in use. She nodded to herself. Edward would be an ideal assistant if she could prove his loyalty. Gilan and Umar didn't trust him, but she could see the person behind the Scorpion ring he wore. She watched as Edward finished all the food except the pita. He put the lengthened fork down and picked up the bread, frowning in thought. He tried a number of ways to eat it until he finally found one that worked. He held the pita with his knees and leaned forward to take a bite until it was finished. Then he turned to Emily, head cocked to one side.  
"Thanks, that was delicious. What should I do about my clothes?" he asked.  
Emily produced a set of Bedullin clothes from a table behind her. "Bargo said you would probably need some more clothes, so he leant you these." she said, in way of explanation.  
'These' were a pair of cotton pants, a cotton shirt and a wide belt, all in the simple style of the desert nomads.  
Edward was grateful that he didn't have to keep wearing Scorpion clothes. The Scorpions were sworn enemies of the Bedullin and Edward sensed that the Bedullin would make better friends. Although he had little chance of ever being accepted as a friend. He was a Scorpion and would always be considered as an enemy.  
Emily bandaged his bite and then left to give him privacy.  
Edward sorted the pants easily but his shirt was another matter.  
It was a closed front shirt that was normally pulled over his head but he couldn't do that now with only one arm in partial use.  
He tried different methods and eventually found one that worked. He was relieved to see that the Bedullin shirt had buttons at the front.  
His grooming finished, he sat down and waited.

~H~H~H~

Gilan heard his sister's footsteps as she approached the tent. He wasn't an expert at detecting people's mood by the sound of their feet, but he knew his sister when he heard her. For the last two days Emily had walked heavily like she had a great burden. Now she had a distinct spring in her step and walked lightly.  
The tent opened and she entered with a huge smile on her face.  
Gilan smiled back. "He's awake?" he asked.  
Emily nodded. "How did you know?" She asked lightly.  
Gilan grinned. "For the past two days you've been walking around like you were carrying a horse, now you practically float into the tent with a huge smile in your face. It's pretty obvious." He replied, exaggerating slightly to make his point.  
Emily's smile faded. "He was very sick; I was beginning to think maybe there had been poison in the wound. I thought he was going to die." She said gravely.  
"Umar's coming with someone else, maybe Tasha?" She added as she heard footsteps.  
Gilan smiled quietly. His sister's ability to recognise people's footsteps was uncanny. He only recognised people who he had lived with for years.  
The tent opened and Umar and Tasha entered.  
Emily smiled a Hello and made room for them in the circle.  
Umar turned to Emily.  
"How's the Scorpion?" He asked. Emily smile broadly.  
"He's fine. I've checked both wounds and, given time, they should heal. He was looking really bad yesterday, but now he's better."  
"Dad said he would come check Edward later today." Tasha put in.  
Emily nodded and turned back to Umar.  
"What are you going to do with him once he's better?" She asked, making sure not to reveal any of her plans until the right time.  
Gilan smiled fondly at his sister. She had an idea about what to do with him but she was making it look like Umar had asked her.  
Umar frowned thoughtfully.  
"I really don't know what to do with him. Normally he would combat until he died, but I saw him with that sword and I don't think I'd have anyone left if we did it that way. I could just tie him up and shoot him but that hardly seems fair, after all, he did save Gilan from a sand cobra. I can't set him free otherwise he'll just go back to Scorpion Mountain. I guess he could become a servant or something, but we don't really do that. I could give him to Selethen to deal with. Do you have any suggestions?"  
Gilan smiled. Umar had fallen right into Emily's trap.  
Emily nodded.  
"I do actually; I was thinking he could become my medical assistant." Gilan stopped smiling.  
"You what? That's a terrible idea! For starters we don't have slaves in Araluen and what about the fact that he's a Scorpion? He kills people, not the other way round!" Umar nodded agreement.  
"And besides, how do you know he won't just kill you and escape? He is a trained assassin after all." Tasha frowned and turned to Emily.  
"Not such a terrible idea actually. He's experienced with poisons and antidotes, and strong enough to do anything you can't do. Plus he could provide some valuable protection if you have to go into dangerous situations. It might save Gilan the trouble of having to organize your capture and he wouldn't be constantly worrying about your safety if a big bad assassin was guarding your back."  
Emily nodded gratefully and turned to Gilan and Umar.  
They were seriously considering the idea now rather than just dismissing it out of hand. Gilan turned to his sister.  
"How do you know he'd have your back rather than your neck?" Emily conceded the point.  
"I'm pretty confident he is trustworthy, but if you want to be sure we could test him." She offered.  
Umar pursed his lips.  
"What do you have in mind?"

**Heheheheha!  
That chapter was fun to write so I hope it's fun to read too.  
Please review with a cherry on top. (plus three raspberries, a mango and half a pineapple)  
Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

E**Hey people!  
I don't have any exciting or boring announcements for this chapter.  
Sorry.  
Oh, I don't own Rangers Apprentice** **or Scorpion mountain.  
~H~H~H~**  
Edward smiled as Emily entered the tent, closing the flap behind her. Then he saw what she was holding and the smile vanished.  
"Do you have to blindfold me?" He asked pleadingly. Emily nodded seriously and blindfolded him.  
Two weeks had passed since the snake bite and he was well on the road to recovery. He could use his left hand with only a little pain, and the wound had scabbed so it didn't need to be covered. His shoulder had healed but his upper arm was still bandaged firmly.  
Emily led him straight to another tent.  
When his blindfold was taken off he looked around curiously.  
In the room were four other people, all staring at him with hostile expressions. One was Bargo. The other people were the Bedulin leader, the strange foreigner, and a young girl. On the other side of the room, on a low table in the corner, were his weapons.  
Emily led him into the circle of people and sat down. They all sat in silence watching Edward as he grew more and more uncomfortable. Eventually he could stand it no longer. He spread his hands in a questioning gesture.  
"Can I help you with anything?" he asked uncertainly. His question was met by silence.  
Edward slumped his shoulders and looked down at his hands. He unconsciously began to trace the grooves and patterns of the Scorpion ring he wore.  
"What is the ring for?" asked one of the people surrounding him.  
He turned to look at her. Something was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "Scorpions always wear a black ring like this. When they are in training it has a white line down the middle. When they become full assassin they have red line and when they retire they have plain black." He answered. The room lapsed into silence again.  
"How did you learn to use the sword?" The foreigner asked. Edward answered promptly.  
"I grew up in Gallica until I was ten. I begun learning when I was six years old and when I joined the Scorpions I practiced in my spare time. As a child I was taught to use speed and agility rather than brute strength. As I became older I balanced it out."  
"Have you ever killed anyone?" the leader asked.  
"No, I haven't ever killed anyone. I did break my brother's leg in mock combat once." He answered.  
"Would you want to kill someone?" Bargo asked. Edward hesitated before answering.  
"I never want to assassinate anyone. There are some situations where death is-" he paused, searching for the right word, "A just punishment or necessary, but I have no desire to carry out the sentence."  
"So why did you become a Scorpion?" Emily asked. Edward didn't hesitate before plunging in.  
"As I said before, I'm Gallican. My father's name was Rene Descartes. He was a great knight and a just lord. The lords around him felt resentful of his power and success. Someone employed the Scorpions to kill him. The first attempt happened when my father and I were walking through the forest. I had been working on my reflexes and I deflected the crossbow bolt. We caught two scorpions and they went into the dungeons. The next day they attempted to poison him, but I spotted them sneaking into the kitchen and was waiting for them when they came out. Two more went down and into the dungeons plus the soup was wasted. The Scorpions weren't prepared to lose that many assassins so they gave up, but they decided to take a souvenir home. They grabbed me and took me prisoner and promised to let my father live if I joined them. I told them I would never assassinate anyone and one day I would go home. They said I only had to complete the assassin training and then I could go home so I accepted."  
The room was silent as Edward finished his story. Eventually the leader broke the silence.  
"Alright, Edward. Thank you. Emily, take him back to his tent."  
Emily got up and produced the blindfold. Edward groaned.  
"Do you have to?" he asked.  
Emily looked a question at Umar who waved a hand dismissively.  
She shrugged and put the blindfold away, taking his arm instead and guiding him outside.  
Edward blinked in the bright sunlight and followed Emily as she led him to their tent.  
She stood aside while he entered and then closed the flap without a further word.

~H~H~H~

"So, what do you think?" Gilan asked when Emily had returned. Umar pursed his lips thoughtfully.  
"It's a great story, highly unlikely to be true though. The information about retired scorpions is interesting. I always thought they kept going till they dropped. I assume not too many of them get to retirement." He added in a satisfied voice. Emily frowned.  
"I agree it is an unusual testimony, but I think it is true. He didn't hesitate or stumble and he looked open." Bargo snorted derisively.  
"Or maybe he's just a good liar. Scorpions generally are you know."  
Umar and Tasha nodded vehement agreement. Gilan agreed more cautiously.  
"He could be lying, but why? What would he gain or lose if we did or didn't know his past?"  
Emily nodded agreement and changed the subject.  
"Whatever. He saw the weapons so what's the plan now?" She asked.  
"I've briefed the boys on their part and they have promised to cooperate." Tasha said.  
"I think we'll wait two days before starting. In the meantime say very little to him if you have to say anything." Umar said decisively.  
The party began to split up as everyone went in different directions.  
Emily headed to her tent and took a deep breath before entering.  
She hated being harsh.  
**~H~H~H~  
Sooo... Did you like it? If you did, please review! If you didn't, Please review!  
If you don't have any opinion on it, PLEASE REVIEW!  
(with a watermelon sideways)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people!  
I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or Scorpion Mountain! (Unfortunately) I don't own willow bark tea either. (Thankfully!)**  
**To anybody who likes big cats, Sincere apologies. You can be assured that this one was evil and deserved all it got.  
Please do not attempt to re-enact or re-create anything that happens in this story. Reader discretion is advised.  
~H~H~H~**  
Edward was quite puzzled. Actually, he was downright confused.  
Emily had, up until now, been a lovely companion. Always kind and friendly with a word of encouragement ready at any time of day or night.  
She had been helpful and generous too. Willing to do the boring chore or have the smaller portion of food.  
Now she didn't eat with him at all and barely said a word that wasn't completely necessary. She never saved a smile for him, and whenever she was around him she always wore a disgusted expression on her face.  
Anything she did say was issued as a command, and if he didn't do it immediately she would threaten to take him to Umar for a talk.  
Every morning she would give him a day's worth of food and water before going out of the tent and leaving him to his own devices. She would come home in the evening and make herself coffee and Edward willow bark tea.  
Edward was allowed half a cup of coffee if he drank all his tea.  
If he tried to break the monotony by talking she would just glare at him in silence until he trailed off.  
It was three days before Emily brought up conversation. She arrived home and began to make coffee and willow bark tea. She brought the steaming beverages to the low table and sat down before taking a long sip of coffee.  
Edward looked at his cup with distaste before gulping the drink down. He had learned it was better to just get it over and done with.  
"I'm going back to Araluen." Emily said as she poured Edward's coffee. Edward looked up sharply.  
"You're what?" he asked, hoping he had misunderstood her.  
"I'm going back to Araluen." She said again. Edward frowned as he processed the information his 'caregiver' had just given him. If Emily left him behind he would undoubtedly die in the hands of the fierce Bedullin warriors. He debated asking what would happen to him when she was gone, but decided it wouldn't do any good. Emily would probably say something like 'don't worry. Bargo knows how to make willow bark tea'.  
Emily finished her coffee and stood up.  
"Your coffee is getting cold" She helpfully pointed out before going to bed.  
Edward lay awake thinking about what he had been told and what he should do about it.  
If he stayed here he would die before he got to see his father and brothers.  
He didn't have much chance of escaping. There were Bedullin everywhere and if somebody couldn't stop him personally, they could definitely raise the alarm that he was escaping.  
He didn't have a chance of fighting his way to freedom, and he didn't want to anyway. What he had told Bargo was true; he didn't want to kill anyone.  
He could always beg for mercy but he had little doubt as to whether his pleas would be heeded.  
He didn't even consider sneaking out and poisoning the water source. His only option with possible success was to sneak out and flee.  
He would hang around a while longer to gather more information but for now he needed rest.

~H~H~H~

Edward washed and dressed before sitting down to the food he had been given. He ate a third of it before covering it and washing it down with water.  
He got up and moved to the back of the tent where the air was cooler. It was late morning but the sun was already making the eastern side of the tent scorching hot. Once he had grabbed a few cushions and spread them out he sprawled on his back and looked up at the roof.  
Too hot to do anything, he just lay on the ground and listened to the noises outside the tent.  
He could hear a few people chatting quietly in the shade and the scraping of a blade being sharpened.  
Nearby were a group of boys talking close enough to make out some of the words. Edward gathered from what they were saying that a light festival was being held tomorrow night and they were disappointed that the Araluens couldn't come.  
They finished their conversation and moved away. Edward sat up and began to plan his escape.  
If there was a festival then the camp would be virtually empty. He would gather his strength today and tomorrow then make his escape once it was dark.  
He frowned as he went over the details, making sure he hadn't missed anything. He would appreciate having his weapons but if he couldn't get them he would just leave without.  
He heard steps approach before Bargo entered.  
"Come here." Bargo said as he uncoiled a short piece of rope.  
Edward stood up and approached. Bargo tied his hands behind his back and shoved him out of the tent.  
Bargo kept him in front as they made their way to the unknown destination, steering him by jerking on the rope.  
As they passed the tent where Edward had been questioned the flap was open and Edward got a glimpse of his weapons.  
They stopped just outside the camp and Bargo shoved him and then tripped him with a well placed foot.  
Edward sprawled on the baking hot sand and then sat up awkwardly. He heard hoof beats behind him and he craned his neck to see who was approaching.  
Bargo kicked him and he obediently stopped trying to see behind him but looked straight ahead, taking deep breaths to quell his rising anger at the way he was being treated.  
He knew that he deserved the treatment he was getting. He shouldn't have become a scorpion, and he knew this was just the consequence for his decisions. In fact, he was probably getting of lightly. Most assassins would be tortured and whipped to death.  
The riders drew level now and Emily dismounted.  
She bent down and helped Edward to his feet before embracing him.  
"Goodbye Edward. Good luck and blessings." She said and then hugged him again.  
Edward stood with his hands behind his back and a cold expression on his face as Emily embraced him.  
Then she kissed him and the cold expression vanished, replaced by a deep blush.  
He swallowed and cleared his throat twice before he managed to get the words out.  
"Goodbye Emily. Thanks for everything." He said. Emily raised an eyebrow.  
"Even the willow bark tea?" Edward laughed and nodded,  
"Yes, even that foul beverage you call tea. It did me good."  
Emily grinned and hugged him once more before mounting and riding away.

~H~H~H~

Edward slung his pack and water skin over his shoulder before slipping out of the tent.  
Nobody was in sight and he stood erect and walked confidently down the neat rows of tents until he got to the one he wanted.  
He slipped quietly inside, checked to make sure nobody was there and retrieved his weapons, placing the knives in their scabbards and the sword around his waist.  
His hand hovered over the crossbow for a few seconds but then he decided not to bring it. Crossbow was an assassin's weapon, and he would never kill like that.  
He turned around and then stopped. He wasn't going to be an assassin, and he didn't want anything that identified him as a scorpion.  
He turned round again and slipped his ring off, putting it in plain sight for anybody who came into the tent. The ring was a sign of a Scorpion.  
He quietly left the tent and continued on his way.

~H~H~H~

Edward left camp and carried on through the dessert, navigating using the stars and heading North West.  
He maintained a steady jog and covered ground quickly.  
After an hour he stopped and had a break. He had some water and regained his breath before carrying on.  
Forty minutes later he froze.  
He could see a sand lion as it moved through the shadows. It wasn't heading his way and he relaxed slightly. He scanned the surrounding sand and rocks for any sign of what the sand lion was stalking. He saw a dark shape on the sand and guessed that must be it. He squinted to see it more clearly. It was alive, but weak. He couldn't tell what it was from this distance so he moved closer, careful not to alert the sand lion. He saw now that the prone form on the sand was a person.  
He drew a knife and threw it at the lion, catching it in the left leg.  
The big cat screeched in pain and rage and turned its yellow eyes to its tormentor.  
Edward drew another knife and threw it into the cat's chest, missing the heart but ripping the lung open. He let fly two more knives, and struck the stomach in two places. The cat let out another enraged scream and pounced at Edward.  
He had used all the quickly accessible knives now and he drew his sword.  
The cat changed course at the last second and turned mid flight, striking out with its back legs. Edward reacted quickly and drove his sword into the cat. It was a fatal blow, but the cat was determined not to die without leaving casualties. It struck out at Edward's leg, ripping the light cotton pants and tearing the flesh before it gave a final shuddering breath and died.

~H~H~H~

Edward was sent staggering under the force of the cat's blow. He looked down at the bleeding wound and assessed the damage.  
He wasn't any kind of healer, but he thought the wound would heal. He took his pack off and grabbed a spare shirt, tying it tightly around the wound to stop the bleeding.  
Then he limped to the prone figure in the sand and examined him.  
He was a Bedullin boy around the age of eight. He had a dangerously high blood pressure and was severely dehydrated.  
Edward poured some water onto his parched lips and trickled more down his throat.  
The boy remained unconscious and Edward sighed.  
He had two options. One was to leave the boy and carry on his way to freedom. The other was to take the boy home and guarantee his own death.  
He didn't even need to think about which option he would choose.  
Before he could do anything else, he would need to do something about the boy's heart rate and blood pressure.  
He grabbed his pack and reached for his collection of poisons. He selected one and carefully measured a tiny amount with a syringe.  
Then he found a cup and put the poison with some water before holding the drink to the boy's lips.  
He silently prayed that the boy's epiglottis would still work even though he was unconscious.  
If the poison got into his lungs they would swell up and he wouldn't be able to breathe.  
The epiglottis did work and the liquid went down.  
He retrieved his weapons from the dead cat and cleaned them as best he could in the situation.  
For the second time that night he slung his pack and water skin over his shoulder and started walking. The difference was this time he was carrying a young boy and heading south east.

**~H~H~H~  
Sooo... did you like it? *dodges rotten fruit and other objects thrown by angry animal lovers*  
Ok, Sorry. I love animals too and was just about in tears as I wrote this chapter. I just couldn't think of any other way to do it.  
On a more positive note, I'm going to let Edward keep his horse instead of it joining the Bedullin... What do you call a group of horses?  
Please review!** **(With a golden kiwifruit and two apricots.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey People!  
Disclaimer; I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, Scorpion Mountain or the concept of torture.  
Attention; Although it might, at times, seem otherwise, no Scorpion assassins were actually harmed in the making of this story.**  
**Enough of my rambling, The story awaits...  
**  
Gilan watched as Edward slipped into the tent and headed to the table and his weapons. He left the crossbow and turned around to go, then hesitated, turned round, dropped his ring onto the table and left the tent.  
Gilan raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting Edward to leave his ring behind.  
He waited a while before slipping out and following Edward's tracks North West.  
He maintained a steady jog, stopping when Edward stopped and moving where he moved.  
He heard the cat scream as Edward's first knife dug into its flesh. When he was close enough to watch he stopped and analyzed the situation.  
Edward was a good fighter. He could see Caspian watch in awe as the four knives slammed into the cat in quick succession. Then wince as he saw the cat launch its final attack before dying.  
Gilan watched as Edward quickly stopped the bleeding and limped to the boy, assessing his possible injuries.  
Gilan was impressed by Caspian's acting skills and the fact that he was brave enough to lie there completely helpless while an assassin was examining him.  
He had been one of the boys discussing the light festival outside Edward's tent and when he had heard the rest of the plan he had readily volunteered to be the actor.  
Caspian had a heart condition that meant he always had a very high blood pressure. That fact made him ideal for acting a young boy lost in the desert and dying of heatstroke.  
The sand lion hadn't been part of the plan but Caspian had reacted well to the danger, knowing there were ten of his father's friends within bow-shot range of anything that tried to hurt him.  
Gilan's eyes narrowed as he saw Edward measure the poison and pour it down Caspian's throat. Then retrieve his weapons.  
If Edward had just poisoned Caspian and was now leaving him to die then he would be sorry.  
Edward slung his pack and water skin over his shoulder and then bent down and picked up the boy.  
As he began to move Gilan rose and trailed after him.  
Edward was limping now and had extra weight to carry so he just walked steadily rather than jogging.  
Gilan estimated that Edward would reach the camp an hour after daybreak.  
After an hour of walking Edward set down his burden and relaxed, rolling his shoulders to relieve the cramped muscles.  
Then he picked up Caspian and started walking again.  
Half an hour later Gilan judged it was time. He started jogging to cover the distance faster, going in a wide circle and stopping a hundred metres down in a spot where he would intercept Edward.

~H~H~H~

Edward stopped as he saw a figure seemingly materialize out of the ground ten metres away from him.  
The man tossed the cowl of his cloak back and Edward recognized the strange foreigner who had left with Emily two days ago.  
_How did he get here?_ He wondered, and then dismissed the thought. _Boy am I in trouble! _He thought instead.  
The man glared at him. "Caspian, you can wake up now." he said casually.  
The boy in his arms opened his eyes and glared at Edward. "Edward, you can put me down now." he suggested.  
Edward set him on his feet and Caspian continued to glare.  
"What did you pour down my throat?" he asked accusingly.  
"That was what we call-" he hesitated, unwilling to share the name for the poison. Caspian glared at him.  
"Go on." he said impatiently. Edward sighed and slumped his shoulders.  
"Heart stop, it's a poison we use if we want to be subtle. It slows your heart rate and lowers your blood pressure. With a normal heart rate the amount I gave you wouldn't kill you but it would certainly make you very sick. Side effects are you might get a rash and a sore throat. I have things that can help with that." He explained reluctantly.  
"You poisoned me?" Caspian asked incredulously. Edward shook his head.  
"No, I gave you poison. Your blood pressure was dangerously high and in most people's cases they would already be dead. Poison can be the best medicine in some cases." He said patiently. Caspian stopped glaring and assumed a thoughtful expression.  
"I think I like you." He said eventually. Edward hid a smile.  
"Why, thank you. I probably like you too." Caspian nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Caspian." He said. Edward shook his hand.  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Edward." He replied. Gilan cleared his throat.  
"Let's go back to camp. Umar might want to talk to you." He said casually.  
He clicked his fingers and ten Bedullin emerged from behind different rocks and formed a circle around Edward.  
"Weapons." Gilan said.  
Edward sighed and piled all his weapons on the ground. Gilan bundled them up and tucked them under his arm.  
"Good, sit." He pointed to the ground. Edward sat down, wincing as he did so.  
Gilan knelt beside him and removed the improvised bandage. He frowned as he examined the wound.  
"I'll get Emily to take a look when we get back. It might need stitches but she'll have something to stop infection and she'll do it better than I can. For now I'll just put some salve on it and bandage it properly." He got to work and soon the thigh was bandaged and they were heading back to camp.  
Caspian walked beside his new found friend and chatted about life as a desert nomad from an eight-year-old's perspective.  
When they got to camp Caspian skipped home to tell his brother about everything that had happened while Edward was escorted to a large tent with a small screened off area just inside the door.  
Gilan and Edward waited in the screened off area until Umar, Bargo and another man entered.  
Bargo held up the now familiar blindfold and Edward sighed.  
He was led through the curtain and to a table which he was guided to lie down on. He felt shackles on his ankles and wrists, around his chest and two straps over his head to hold it straight.  
Bargo removed his blindfold and he found himself in another curtained off space. He couldn't move his head so he had a very limited view of his surroundings. He felt his bandage being removed and heard light footsteps approach. Emily examined the wound carefully.  
"It can't have stitches; too much skin has been torn. It will heal but hurt like blazes in the process. I assume he passed the test?" she added. Gilan nodded confirmation.  
"Yes, did you see the ring?"  
Emily nodded and went back to the issue at hand.  
"What's with the table?" Umar smiled.  
"Torture" he said precisely.  
Bargo moved forward and stuck some beeswax into Edward's ears so he couldn't hear what they were discussing.  
Edward sighed again and tried to go to sleep, but whenever he began to drift off Umar's word echoed in his ears. 'Torture' he shuddered and tried again.

~H~H~H~

Emily turned to Umar with an eyebrow raised and her hand went to the hilt of her dagger.  
"What did you just say?" she asked, coldly. Gilan put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Emily. We just want Edward to think he's here for torture. Nobody's going to touch him except you and Bargo."  
Emily relaxed and moved her hand away from her dagger.  
She grabbed her medical kit and set it on the table beside Edward.  
Before she did anything to the leg she checked his arm where the snake had bitten.  
It would always show a scar but the arm was sufficiently healed.  
She selected a number of jars and bottles and got to work on the leg.

~H~H~H~

Edward couldn't hear what was going on and his vision was rather restricted but his other senses were working fine.  
He smelt it first, a pungent, acidic smell. Then he felt it. It was a gel of some sort and Emily smeared it all over his thigh wound. Ten seconds later an extreme burning sensation hit his leg like a blow.  
Emily left it for twenty seconds before washing it off.  
Then she applied a cool, soothing ointment that felt really good until she poured an activator on it and it started burning.  
This time the burning started as just mild stinging and built in intensity until it reached its peak, then slowly dissipated and stopped.  
The torture went on for another hour with Bargo adding potions in here and there.  
Then it was over. Bargo blindfolded him and undid all the shackles and straps holding him to the table.  
Edward hadn't felt so glad to see a blindfold in his life.  
When he was sitting up Emily bandaged his leg and Bargo led him through another curtain and against a wall.  
He sat down with his back straight and Bargo attached him to the wall at three points; around his waist and just before the elbow on each arm.  
Bargo removed the blindfold and Edward took in his surroundings.  
It was a small room with absolutely no decorations or comforts. There was one small coffee table to his left and one blanket.  
He was sitting on a wooden frame and Bargo shackled his feet to the other end of it.  
Then Bargo left.

**~H~H~H~  
I'm not actually too sure about this chapter. Feedback and criticism would be greatly appreciated.  
Reviewer's get pumpkin soup!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people!  
I've got some good news and some bad news; I'm going on holiday! and; I'll probably still be able to post chapters! I'll leave it up to you to decide which is good and which is bad.  
Disclaimer; I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, Scorpion Mountain or any o the characters or places therein!**  
**  
~H~H~H~  
**  
Emily packed away her things and left the large tent, starting towards the meeting tent.  
Caspian came into view and approached her with a concerned look.  
"Is Edward alright?" he asked and then, not waiting for an answer he continued brightly.  
"You should have seen him fight the lion, Emily, it was amazing! He threw about twenty knives at it and then drew his sword and killed it! He probably will want to clean his knives and sword cause they got covered in blood all over. Then he carried me half way home with only one leg!"  
Emily smiled at Caspian's exaggeration and assured him that Edward would be fine with time.  
Caspian walked beside her until she got to her destination, and then skipped off to tell his friends about his new hero.  
Emily smiled after him before entering the tent. She paused inside the doorway, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light.  
Gilan and Umar were both seated and they smiled at her as she came in.  
"How is he?" Gilan asked.  
Emily frowned as she thought about the wound. She hadn't shown any sign of her uncertainty to Caspian but she was actually quite worried about her patient.  
"He will live but he might lose his leg. I'll do all I can to save it but I think the sartorius muscle is severed completely. I might be able to join it again but it will never be quite the same. I'll leave the choice to Edward." she said, voicing her concerns. "I also want a second opinion. If Bargo thinks there is more hope then I'm willing to agree and try anything that might help."  
Bargo presently entered the tent, catching his name being mentioned but not the rest of the conversation.  
"What about me?" he asked with a smile.  
Emily explained her thoughts to him and his smile vanished.  
"Hmmm, I don't think amputation is going to be necessary if we can keep it from getting infected. We've cleaned the wound thoroughly so if we can keep it clean then I think he'll be fine. The Sartorius definitely needs to be sewn back together. How steady are your hands?" he asked. Emily let out a sigh.  
"They're perfectly steady when it's not so important to have them steady." Bargo smiled in agreement.  
"Yes, I'm the same. I think the problem is we tense up and that tires our muscles. Another factor to consider is how we're going to keep Edward still. The table is good but this is serious. If he moves or even tenses his muscles it will mess the whole thing up. I think we might have to drug him."  
Emily screwed up her nose but agreed. Umar stepped into the conversation now, "Ok, sounds good to me. How long before he's well enough for the trip to Araluen?" Bargo considered the question carefully before answering.  
"Two weeks, maybe three. When are you going to tell him?" he asked.  
"Not before the operation. Maybe two days after." Gilan suggested. Emily nodded agreement of the suggestion.  
"I'll tell him the situation concerning his leg tonight. We can operate tomorrow. The sooner it's done the better. Are we leaving him in that tent all night?" Umar shook his head.  
"No, we'll put him in the tent he was in before the test. I'll ask some of the people to guard it so he doesn't try another escape." Emily smiled and stood up.  
"Well, I better go make Edward some dinner and tell him the good news."  
She left the tent and hurried towards the large tent Edward was sitting in.

~H~H~H~

Edward heard footsteps approaching the inner room he was in.  
He didn't know whether to be scared of what was coming or glad that something was finally breaking the monotony of the past few hours.  
Emily came in and approached him with a friendly smile.  
"Comfortable? How's the leg?" she asked. Edward grimaced.  
"Not the most comfortable thing I've ever sat on. My leg hurts like somebody's put salt on it." He glared accusingly at her. Emily had sprinkled salt on the wound just before bandaging it. She smiled apologetically.  
"It stops infection. If that wound gets infected then the whole leg will need to come off." Edward looked at her, startled.  
"Ok, I can put up with some salt but please, no more acid stuff." Emily smiled reassuringly.  
"Don't worry, that was just for cleaning the wound. Now I'll just put salt on when I redo the bandage each day. Anyway, I came here to tell you the good news and the bad news. The good news is you don't have to sleep in here tonight. The bad news is tomorrow, Bargo and I are going to operate on your leg. Your sartorius muscle is severed in half and it needs to be sewn back together. We're going to need to drug you." Edward frowned.  
"Why do you need to drug me? I can stay still on my own and if I can't you could always put me one that blasted table." Emily shook her head.  
"The table won't hold you still enough. It's also to lessen the pain. It will be worse than the acid or any of the other stuff I poured into your leg. Believe it or not, we're actually trying to help. This stuff we're doing isn't just to punish you for running off. It's actually for your own good." Edward's frown deepened.  
"You mean it's going to hurt that much?" Emily smiled (the smile of a wolf).  
"No, it won't hurt at all because we're going to drug you." She pointed out cheerfully. Edward glared at her before dismissing the subject. If she was going to drug him then he was helpless to stop her so there was no point dwelling on the topic.  
"You said I'm not going to sleep here. Where am I going to sleep?" Edward asked suspiciously. Emily considered teasing him and decided it wouldn't hurt.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." She answered, and then added warningly.  
"One thing I will tell you, it's a place where you won't have a chance of escaping." Edward studied Emily's serious face, hoping she was just teasing. He could see no sign of amusement or even sympathy in her eyes. He sighed and muttered something unintelligible as he tried (and failed) to shift into a more comfortable position. Emily grinned, genuinely amused at his grim acceptance of his situation.  
"Don't worry, it's not that bad. You're going to spend the night in the same tent you were in before. This time you might be a little more restricted but you should be able to sleep comfortably." She said, taking pity on him. Edward looked up, relieved at her words. Then he frowned as a thought struck him.  
"How's Caspian?" he asked her. Emily mirrored his expression.  
"Caspian? What's wrong with him?" she asked. Edward replied evenly.  
"I gave him a poison called heart stop. It's an extract of poison ivy and will give him a bad rash. I have an ointment for it. If the wrong herbs are put on it the rash will appear to get better but it will actually spread internally until it blocks something important and he dies." Emily stared at him in disbelief.  
"You poisoned Caspian?" Edward shook his head.  
"No, I gave him poison. His blood pressure was fatally high and he would be dead now if I hadn't. I gave him a dose large enough to slow his blood pressure but not stop it. It was perfectly safe for him because I know how to treat any side effects. If he gets any sickness or skin trouble in the next few days then let me know. Some people have other reactions to it and I need to know what his reactions are." Emily noted what he said and took a key from her pocket. She held up a blindfold and smiled. Edward groaned and bowed his head so Emily could tie it securely. Emily helped him up and he limped painfully with his arm around her neck for support. While his muscles had been warm and supple he had managed to limp carrying an eight year old boy, but now his muscles had gone cold and stiff, his leg wouldn't support his weight. He arrived in the tent and sank gratefully onto a cushion.  
Emily brought him food and a mug of willow bark tea. He ate the food hungrily and then glared distastefully at the tea before gulping it down.  
He was promptly rewarded with one of Emily's best smiles and he reflected that he'd drink willow bark tea without complaint if she smiled at him like that every time. Emily brought a pot of coffee and filled his mug before filling her own.  
The two sat, sipping their drinks appreciatively and chatting cheerfully, laughing readily and glad the former friendship had been restored.  
Emily told Edward that the last few days had been pure acting to see what he would do when faced with the tests they had set up.  
Edward admired her acting skills humorously and they joked about the events of the last few days.  
They went to bed happily and soon were sleeping peacefully.  
Emily reflected thoughtfully that it was easier to sleep if you hadn't just been horrible to someone. Even if it was for a good cause.****

**~H~H~H~**

**Did you like it? Thank you to all the people who are about to post nice, long, thoughtful reviews! *hint, hint* They are much appreciated!  
~ATGTJ!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey People!  
I'm not going to leave a really long author's note because I'm feeling frustrated with technology today and the less time I have to spend with it, the less likely I am to... do something bad.  
I don't own Ranger's Apprentice** **or Scorpion Mountain.**

**~H~H~H~  
**  
Edward woke to the smell of fresh food.  
He sat up and licked his lips as Emily placed the plate before him and tucked into her own food. Edward didn't need any encouragement. He ate steadily, pausing occasionally for a draught of willow bark tea to wash the food down.  
He realised that it didn't actually taste that bad and he quite liked the beverage now.  
Emily served him coffee and he sipped it, detecting the drug and recognizing it as a muscle relaxer. It was a simple drug but very potent. It would start by numbing him. In about an hour he would be unconscious and when he woke up he wouldn't be able to control his muscles for at least a further three hours. He would also have a terrible headache.  
"Why did you choose that one?" he asked resignedly, knowing he had to drink the drugged coffee whether he liked it or not. He gulped the drink quickly, grimacing slightly.  
"Ok, I have about an hour before this renders me unconscious. Can I talk to Caspian?" He asked. Emily nodded promptly and stood up, "Yeah sure, why not? I'll go fetch him." Shortly after she returned with Caspian in tow. He smiled and sat beside his friend.

"How's the leg feeling?" he asked. Edward smiled reassuringly.  
"It's fine. Emily just drugged me so I can't feel it at all." He replied. "How are you doing? Do you have any sort of rash or pain anywhere?" he asked.  
Caspian frowned thoughtfully.  
"No rash, but my chest has been cramping periodically and I have a sore throat." He replied. Edward frowned thoughtfully before turning to Emily.  
"In my bag is a pouch of poisons and antidotes. Can I have the pentagon shaped jar and the one marked as honey?" He asked. His bags had been taken away from him when he had been recaptured and had been left in the other tent with his weapons. Emily frowned at him.  
"We have honey here. Why bother getting it from the other tent?" Edward shook his head.  
"This is the honey and the venom. If it is eaten it will soothe and heal. If it is injected through the skin it will act as a normal bee sting except worse because of the concentration." Emily nodded and left the tent, returning shortly with both jars, plus a syringe. Edward took the jar of honey and the syringe, smiling his thanks to Emily for her good thinking. He filled the syringe halfway and gave it to Caspian, who squirted the thick liquid down his throat. Then Edward gave the pentagon jar to Caspian and gave him instructions on how to use it. He first needed to have a bath and wash thoroughly before rubbing the cream onto his chest. Caspian thanked him and left the tent. Edward looked at Emily and smiled wanly.  
"If we go now then you might not have to carry me to the torture tent" he suggested. Emily nodded agreement and called one of the men in to help support Edward as they made their way to the 'torture tent'. They arrived at the anteroom just before Edward went completely unconscious. He smiled at Emily and said.  
"Please don't mess this up." before falling asleep.

~H~H~H~

Edward woke with a pounding headache as he had known he would. His body was completely numb and the only thing he could feel was the headache.  
It wasn't the first time he had been drugged, and he somehow doubted it would be the last.  
He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

~H~H~H~

He woke again an hour later.  
The headache had eased and he had feeling but no movement in his arms.  
He could feel now that he was on the 'torture table', shackled and bound so that he couldn't move even if he did have control over his muscles. This particular drug was no stranger to him, it was very familiar. He had had it on numerous occasions and knew that his body wouldn't have full feeling for another twelve hours at least. For the first time in his life, he was actually grateful for the fact.  
His eyes closed and again he went to sleep.

~H~H~H~

Edward woke again two hours later and found his headache gone and his leg throbbing. If it hurt this much when it was drugged he shuddered to think how much it would hurt when it wasn't. He saw Emily appear as she undid the shackles binding him to the table. As she came into his field of vision, smiled at him and told him that the operation had gone well. He nodded and told her that he could tell it had by the way it hurt a dozen times more than it did before.  
She chuckled quietly and stepped back as the Bedullin man that had helped on the way to the 'torture tent' stepped forward and picked him up.  
He was taken through two curtains and lain down on a stretcher.  
Emily came in and put a pillow under his head before standing up to leave.  
"How's Caspian?" Edward asked quickly, before she disappeared. She turned back and smiled again.  
"He's fine. He returned the jar of stuff and asked me to thank you." She replied.  
Edward nodded and went back to sleep.

**~H~H~H~**  
**  
If you're observant, you should get some clues about Edward's past from this chapter. Speed reading is not recommended, although, it will still probably make sense... as much as this story is supposed to.  
Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people!  
I'm on slightly better terms with technology this week. Add that to the fact that I didn't end up doing anything bad to the computer last week and you get; drumroll please, *waits expectantly for drumroll, sees that nobody wants to do it and continues anyway* Another chapter! Yaa... *stops cheering abruptly as she realizes that everyone is staring at her with blank, unenthusiastic, expressions***  
**'Ok, sorry. Here's the chapter. Oh, I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or Scorpion Mountain.'**

**~H~H~H~  
**  
Two weeks later Edward sat, surrounded by little boys, all gazing up at him with hero worship.  
Caspian had introduced him to all the other Bedullin boys and told them the grossly exaggerated story of how he had fought the sand lion.  
It was too late for Edward to tell them accurately what had happened. They had heard it from Caspian so many times that they wouldn't believe Edward.  
They plied him with questions for over an hour before he found a solution to the problem; he would tell them stories about other great heroes so that he would stop being the centre of attention.  
The young boys had sat, spellbound, as he told them the story of a great Gallican prince who had fought and defeated a whole army with nothing but an oak branch as a weapon.  
The boys' mothers came towards the end of the story to get their sons to bed.  
Caspian's mum was the last to leave. She turned to him with a smile.  
"Goodnight Edward, sleep well." She said. Edward smiled and returned the sentiment.  
As the last of the boys left, Emily came in and smiled at Edward.  
"That was a good story. You know what will happen tomorrow, right?" she asked with a mischievous grin. Edward shook his head and Emily elaborated.  
"They will come here first thing in the morning for another story. Every spare minute they have will be spent in here listening to your stories. You won't have a moment to yourself." Edward raised an eyebrow.  
"That won't happen. I'm not that good at telling stories and besides, I can't do anything else, so if they _do_ want to listen to my stories then that'll be no trouble to me. I'm sure they won't want any more of my awful storytelling anyway." he said dismissively.

~H~H~H~

Edward had just finished breakfast when Caspian arrived.  
"Edward, you should come into the big tent. This place isn't going to hold enough people. Bargo said you can use this to move around." He produced a crutch and handed it to Edward.  
"Let's go. I've asked Theo to redirect people to the big tent if they come here. Everything is ready." He continued breathlessly. Edward drew breath to ask what in the chicken world was going on, but Caspian stopped him.  
"No time for questions. We need to go." He said brusquely. Edward let his breath out again and heaved himself up, using the crutch to support most of his weight.  
He walked stiffly behind Caspian as he led the way out of the tent. The guards (having been briefed by Caspian) knew exactly what was going on and fell into step behind Edward. Caspian led him into a big room with a platform set to the side and halfway down its length. Behind the platform was a curtain that sectioned off a small area, in this case, a place where the staff could meet.  
Caspian came from a family of seven children and all of them except Theo were assembled in the small area behind the platform.  
The ages ranged from two to fourteen, and there were three girls and four boys.  
Caspian introduced all his siblings to Edward, and then assigned them all tasks.  
Mia and Hannah were assigned to refreshments, and Dimyon and Felix were on door duty.  
The fee was low as many of the children didn't get much money, but there was also profit to be made by selling refreshments.  
Caspian was, of course, project manager and, when he had assigned everyone their jobs, he clapped his hands in a businesslike way, and asked:  
"Right, are there any questions?"  
Edward raised a hand and Caspian gestured for him to speak.  
"What is actually going on?" He asked curiously.  
Caspian waved a hand dismissively.  
"That's not really an important question. I'll tell you after. All you need to do is tell stories." He replied before sending everyone to their stations.

~H~H~H~

Edward dropped, exhausted, onto a cushion on the floor.  
"Awful storytelling huh? I recognized some of the stories in the morning but none of the ones in the afternoon." Emily said from behind him. Edward shook his head ruefully.  
"I ran out of stories I knew so I had to make some up. I must say, I liked the one about Gerald and the pig."  
Emily smiled at him and passed a plate of food and a mug of tea. She had been writing down rough outlines of the stories he told.  
"When's the next storytelling session? Or rather, when's the next separate people from their money session?" she asked. Edward grinned at her.  
"Caspian's quite the businessman isn't he? The boss said I could have the rest of the week off." He replied, his grin broadening. Emily chuckled.  
"The boss?" she asked. Edward nodded seriously.  
"Yes, Caspian is the boss. He manages the business well, but his paying skills are not so well developed. He payed all his siblings, and then, when I asked him for my pay he frowned at me and told me I was a prisoner and wouldn't get paid by my captors and that I was lucky to still be alive. Then he grinned at me and told me I would have the rest of the week off."  
Emily laughed until her tummy hurt.

~H~H~H~

Emily finished her work and blew out the flickering candle well after the moon had set.

~H~H~H~

Umar and Gilan looked up as someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Umar answered. Caspian entered and made the mouth-brow-mouth gesture of greeting and farewell. Gilan smiled at him and shuffled to one side so Caspian had room to sit.  
"Hello, Caspian. What brings you here?" Umar asked with a friendly smile. Caspian cleared his throat nervously before voicing his errand.  
"Well, I know how Edward is going to go to Araluen with Emily. I thought he might appreciate having his horse back so I was wondering if I could buy it for him?" He asked hesitantly. Umar smiled.  
"I was going to give his horse back anyway, but if you want to buy it for him instead then feel free to do so." He said. Caspian shook his head decisively.  
"No, if you're going to give it back anyway then I'll save my money." Umar chuckled and patted Caspian on the back.  
"Good on you, Caspian" he said approvingly. Caspian stood with a grin and made the mouth-brow-mouth gesture again before leaving the tent. Gilan turned back to Umar.  
"So as I was saying, we'll leave tomorrow evening. Have you translated Emily's book yet?" Umar nodded and handed Gilan two books, one in the Bedullin language and the other in Araluen.  
"Have you told Edward about his role in the plan yet?" Umar asked. Gilan shook his head ruefully.  
"No, I should probably do that soon." he admitted, rising to his feet and waving goodbye. Umar made the Arridan farewell and Gilan left.

~H~H~H~

Edward looked up as he heard footsteps approach the tent. They weren't Emily's footsteps, or Caspian's. Maybe Bargo?  
Gilan entered. Edward smiled a greeting and gestured for Gilan to sit.  
"Hello, story man here. How may I help you?" he asked with a grin. Gilan raised an eyebrow, and Edward explained.  
"Caspian said I needed to become more business-like. He told me to say that to whoever I come in contact with until it just became reflex." Emily entered the tent and Edward repeated the greeting. She pointedly ignored him and smiled at Gilan. "Hello Gil. What're you doing here?" Gilan put on a serious expression.  
"I'm here to tell Edward his fate." He replied mysteriously. Emily's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a perfect O.  
"What is it?"  
Gilan leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes grew even wider and she sat down heavily.  
"Beat him to de…" Gilan clamped a hand firmly over her mouth before she could finish the sentence. Edward watched with an amused gaze. He had spent the past six weeks in the company of Emily and Gilan and he knew by now how to tell if they were acting or not. In this case, they were definitely acting. Emily saw Edward's expression and sighed. She straitened up and pushed Gilan's hand away from her face, revealing a huge grin. Edward waited patiently while Emily and Gilan regained their composure. Then he asked calmly.  
"So, what is my fate?" Emily and Gilan exchanged a look and Edward sighed.  
"Umar is going to send you into the desert after the sun has reached its peak tomorrow." Gilan said. Emily frowned.  
"What? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Gilan shrugged dismissively.  
"He is an assassin, after all." he commented. Edward rolled his eyes and waited while brother and sister discussed the issue. He let it go on for a few minutes before ending the argument.  
"What is actually going to be my fate?" he asked, putting stress on the 'actually'. Gilan grinned at him.  
"Maybe chained to the torture table and left to starve?" Edward shook his head slowly.  
"Drowned in the spring?" Edward made the negative.  
"Taken to Araluen for forced labour?" Edward raised an eyebrow.  
"Definitely not. Araluen doesn't do slavery." Gilan rose to his feet.  
"You have five options. I'll tell you which tomorrow." He said before leaving the tent. Edward shrugged and turned to Emily.  
"Do you know?" he asked. Emily nodded and turned to make dinner.  
"Better keep you strength up; drowning, starving, wandering aimlessly in the desert and being whipped to death are all tiring activities." She said as she placed his food in front of him. Edward grinned.  
"What about slavery? Is that tiring?" Emily pursed her lips thoughtfully.  
"Depends whose slave you are. But what you said is true; Araluen doesn't do slavery." She replied. Edward smiled and began to eat. So, he thought, the options are narrowed down to four, drowning, starvation, beating or dehydration. Slavery wasn't an option.

~H~H~H~

Gilan entered the tent and sat beside Edward.  
"Good morning. Want to know what lies in store for you?" He asked casually. Edward nodded. Gilan smiled.  
"It's actually two of the above options. After the sun has reached its peak, and then gone down again you will be sent into the desert, but not alone. Emily and I will accompany you and we will head to Araluen where you will continue life as a slave."  
Edward studied Gilan to make sure he wasn't joking.  
"Araluen doesn't do slavery." He pointed out again. Gilan nodded.  
"True, it does do forced labour though and that's practically the same thing." He answered. Edward thought about what Gilan had said yesterday. He had assumed only one of the options would be correct but now he thought about it, Gilan had never said it wasn't multiple answer. Then he thought about what Emily had said.  
"Whose slave?" he asked. Emily came into the room in time to hear the question, "My slave." she answered as she set food in front of him. Gilan shook his head, "Nobody's slave. Emily's forced labour assistant." Emily and Edward both glared at him and said;  
"Same thing". Gilan held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, slave then."

~H~H~H~

Edward hugged Caspian.  
"I'm going to miss you Casp. If you ever need a storyteller then give me a shout. In the meantime here's something you can remember me by. Emily and I made it."  
He said as he handed Caspian a leather bound book.  
Caspian opened it reverently and studied the words.  
"Wow, thanks so much Edward. I'll treasure it always." They hugged again before Edward mounted his horse and rode to where Emily and Gilan waited.  
They clapped their heels to their horses' sides and rode away into the distance, heading north-west.

**~H~H~H~**

**That was a pretty long chapter, it should keep you satisfied for two weeks at least. *hurriedly dodges rotten tomatoes and raises hands in defeat*  
Ok, Ok. I'm joking. I'll still post another chapter next week. And, thank you for not throwing apples. Lady EVA was right about them hurting.  
Please review and, as always,  
~ATGTJ!** **(even if I do forget to say it sometimes)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey People!  
I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or Scorpion Mountain.  
Kora is NOT Emily and Gilan's sister. She is a very close friend and they often call her 'sister' but she isn't. Please don't get confused unless you want to.**

**~H~H~H~  
**  
Kora looked down the street as she heard horses hooves on the cobbles. She recognised the small bay in the lead and hurried down to meet her friends.  
Gilan moved to the side to let Emily and Edward ride past before riding into the courtyard himself.  
He dismounted and eased his stiff muscles, then greeted Kora.  
"Hello, how're things here?" he asked cheerfully.  
Kora gave him a warm smile.  
"We were getting worried about you. I'm glad you're mission was successful. Who's the extra?" she asked. Emily stepped forward and embraced Kora.  
"Hello sister. This is Edward, my forced labour assistant." Kora raised an eyebrow, "Forced labour assistant? That's just a fancy name for slave. I take it this was Gilan's idea?" Emily smiled.  
"Yes, Edward saved Gilan a lot of pain by shoving him out of the way before a sand cobra had time to bite. Unfortunately, he got bitten himself. Normally, a scorpion would get the death penalty, but Gilan and Umar felt he deserved a pardon. But they couldn't set him free otherwise he would just go back to killing people, so they decided he can be my slave instead."  
"I think they actually didn't want to put me out of my misery so they gave me to you instead. Death would have been more merciful, but Gilan isn't known for his mercy, not in Arrida anyway." Edward contradicted. Emily glared at him.  
"Be quiet, forced labour assistant." she ordered. Edward snorted and muttered something unintelligible under his breath, then ducked hurriedly as Emily brought her hand within millimeters of his head in a tight fist.  
"Behave yourself, Edward." Gilan said quietly. Edward nodded nervously and stepped away from Emily. Emily continued talking.  
"He's quite a good slave really. When we get home I'm going to get him to cook and prepare my food. The only problem with him is I can't discipline him properly. His reflexes are too fast." Edward snorted and muttered again, this time loud enough for Emily to hear.  
"If you get home that is." Gilan heard too and drew his Saxe.  
"I warned you." He said before throwing the knife at Edward.  
It was aimed to hit hilt first into his head and knock him unconscious, but Edward stepped to the side and grabbed the knife by the handle as it spun past him. He brought the knife back in a position to throw and glared at Gilan.  
"Don't ever do that again." He said warningly before handing the knife back to Gilan.  
Kora watched with an amused gaze. The three had clearly practiced this scene dozens of times. She stepped toward Edward and held out her hand.  
"Pleased to meet you, Edward. Good acting by the way." She said, hiding a smile. Emily, Edward and Gilan all snapped their heads up and stared at her. She laughed at them.  
"I've known you for nine years. I can tell when you're acting. And I've worked hard at developing the skill of detecting hidden smiles. You shouldn't have bothered trying." She added. Edward grinned and shook her hand.  
"I don't believe I caught your name." he said.  
"It's Kora." Kora said, and then added, "Let's go inside for some food." Gilan and Emily agreed eagerly.  
"I'll look after the horses if you want." Edward offered. Emily considered it and replied with a smile.  
"You can look after my horse. Thank you, forced labour assistant." Gilan showed him the stable and rubbed Blaze down with handfuls of straw before feeding the little horse an apple. Edward took care of Emily's horse and then his own.  
When he had finished he picked up the saddle bags and headed inside with Gilan.

~H~H~H~

"So what's Edward actually here for? Who is he?" Kora asked Emily. Emily smiled. "He's a Scorpion assassin that we captured. He has a vast knowledge of poisons, so we decided to use him instead of killing him. He's going to be my medical assistant, doing stuff like moving patients and also protecting me if I need to go into dangerous situations. He's also quite a pleasant companion." Kora frowned slightly.  
"Don't you think it might be more dangerous having an assassin watching your back than nobody at all?" she asked. Emily smiled again.  
"That's basically what Gilan said. We tested his loyalty and conscience and he passed. We gave him the perfect opportunity for escape and the perfect incentive. Then one of the Bedullin boys pretended to be unconscious in the desert about an hour away from camp. He had the option of freedom and leaving the boy unconscious in the desert, or taking the boy home and going back into captivity. Plus he knew that his execution was scheduled for the next day. He chose to help the boy." Emily pointed out matter-of-factly. Kora nodded slowly. "Ok, he sounds legitimate enough." She said. Gilan and Edward came into the room chatting amiably.  
Shortly after the food arrived, along with a pot of coffee.  
Silence filled the room as its occupants ate, interrupted occasionally by a sigh of satisfaction as someone sipped the excellent coffee.

**~H~H~H~**

**If you have questions then feel free to ask, it encourages me to think, which is a very useful thing for somebody to do.  
Please review!  
As always,  
~ATGTJ!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey People!  
I'm back! (Not that you noticed I was gone. I don't think I missed a single update. Aren't I wonderful? *Hears people in the background, sisters especially, protesting* Humph, oh well)  
Enjoy!**

**~H~H~H~  
**  
Emily leaned on the ship's rail and gazed at the grey line that marked her home land.  
It had been more than a year since she had watched the grey line disappear in the distance and her head was filled with all the memories of Arrida.  
She had learned a lot from Selethen's healers and even more from Bargo. She had also picked up an assistant.  
She turned her head to where Edward was huddled in the stern of the ship. He had been seasick for the past four days and was only just recovering now.  
She smiled as Gilan approached; a satisfied expression on his face.  
He leaned on the rail beside her and gazed outwards at the ever approaching grey line of Araluen.  
"Almost home." he said quietly. "We had some good experiences in Arrida, but I'll still be glad to set my feet on Araluen soil once more." Emily nodded agreement then frowned as a thought struck her.  
"Gilan, do you enjoy having me captured?" Gilan nodded emphatically.  
"Yes, it's fun." he replied with a smile. Emily nodded to herself and turned away. She resolved to try it with somebody else one day.

~H~H~H~

Edward stood up and made his way to the bow of the ship, lurching and stumbling at every tiny movement the ship made. Emily laughed at him.  
"You really aren't born for sailing, are you?" she asked. Edward managed a weak smile as he clung to the ship's railing.  
"I don't think so. I'm more accustomed to land." he stated. Emily grinned and pointed into the distance.  
"Well, we're almost home and then you can get your feet back in business." The ship glided into a shallow trough and Edward went staggering while Emily just flexed her knees slightly.  
"I'm glad about that." Edward gasped before losing his balance as the ship climbed a tiny swell. Emily laughed.  
"I'm sure you are" she commented cheerfully.

~H~H~H~

Gilan jumped onto the jetty and held a hand out to assist Emily. Emily ignored the offered hand and jumped up nimbly. Gilan grinned fondly at his sister and gave the hand to Kora instead. Kora smiled and kissed the hand, then jumped ashore without it. Gilan sighed and held it out to Edward. Edward raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?" he asked, before jumping ashore. Emily laughed at him.  
"Don't worry, Gilan, you just don't have the charm necessary for us to accept your help." She said teasingly. Gilan grinned and ignored the bait, for the past several years Emily had teased him about 'not having the necessary charm'. The horses were unloaded and they mounted and rode away, chatting amiably and laughing often as they went. Gilan swapped his cotton, grey/yellow cloak for a woolen, grey/green one that helped him blend into the background in the different terrain. They rode for three hours before stopping to make camp in a copse of trees near the path.  
They set up their tents and Gilan went hunting while Edward went to fill the water skins in a nearby stream, taking the four horses with him so they could drink their fill.  
Emily and Kora set about making a camp fire, setting rocks in a circle and placing light firewood inside the ring and heavier sticks beside the fire, ready to put on once the fire was under way.  
"So, how's life been?" Emily asked Kora as they worked. Kora shrugged, "Not too bad. I had some minor setbacks, but on the whole everything's been good. I'm learning heaps!" she added, adding plenty of emphasis on the 'heaps'.  
Emily smiled, "I'm sure you are. Have you learned how to-" her sentence was cut off by the snap of a branch as three men came into the clearing, with assorted and badly maintained weapons drawn.  
The thugs themselves were in equally bad condition, their clothes dirty and torn and their sneering grins made all the worse by the matted beards and mud.  
Kora and Emily exchanged a look and Emily slowly put down her stick. One of the bunch nodded mocking encouragement, "That's right girl, put down the nasty stick and come give us your… stuff." He finished lamely. Emily raised an eyebrow, "You have surprisingly good grammar but I think you missed my intent." She explained slowly, making sure they didn't miss what she was saying.  
Kora pursed her lips, "Good grammar, perhaps, but you didn't convey very effectively what you wanted." She added thoughtfully.  
One of the other thugs offered an explanation, "You're rich. Give us money or we'll take it."  
Emily frowned at the blunt tone, "Did you hear that, Kora? He didn't even say please! They might have good grammar but their manners are something else!"  
Kora nodded, "Atrocious!" she agreed vehemently.  
The other thug, the one who hadn't spoken, grumbled quietly. Emily turned to him, "What are you grumbling about? Didn't your mother ever tell you that is NOT a polite sound?" She asked.  
He growled, eyes narrowing, "Don't-"  
"Move." a voice finished for him, just before an arrow slammed into the ground, millimeters away from his foot.  
The three thugs froze and a shadowy figure dropped from a tree and strode over. Emily and Kora smiled. "I wondered when you were going to show up. You were watching us before these guys came along." Emily said, shaking the man's hand.  
He looked a little put out that they had known of his presence.  
"We'll talk after I deal with this group." He said quietly. Then, turning to the men, "Lie down on your stomachs." He ordered sharply, the command back in his voice.  
The three did so, cowed by the arrow on his string. He made short work of securing their feet and hands in thumb and ankle cuffs, then propped them up against a tree trunk and turned back to the girls, giving a valiant bow.  
"And whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" he asked cheerfully. Emily smiled cheekily, "I'm... tired." She supplied, smothering a yawn. Kora rolled her eyes at her friend's evasive answer, "Otherwise known as Emily. Some other adjectives used to describe her are annoying, irritating or mischievous."  
Emily grinned, "Yes, all very accurate words to describe me. But, sister, you forgot to introduce yourself. As a consequence, I'll do it." Before her friend could argue, she plunged in, "This is Lady Kora, a most amazingly skilled diplomat. Some adjectives to describe her are; Beautiful, honest, trustworthy, benevolent, charming, delightful, polite and basically any other virtue you can think of."  
Kora blushed at her praise, especially in front of a stranger. "Did I mention annoying in the list of adjectives to describe Emily?" she asked. Emily beamed at her friend and nodded.  
"Yes, you did, and I heartily agree!" came Gilan's voice from right behind her. Emily was the only one not surprised by his sudden appearance.  
"What are you doing here Cam? I thought you were at castle Araluen doing paperwork?" Cameron grimaced at the very mention of the hated job.  
"Yes. I was but Neil had an accident and is on two weeks leave, so I'm filling in for him." He said, then added, "What're you doing here in Caraway?"  
Gilan wore a smile identical to the one Emily had a few minutes previously, only this one might have had a tiny bit _more_ cheekiness. "My sister decided to cause trouble in Arrida and I had to go collect her." He said.  
Emily bristled indignantly, "Causing trouble? I was saving your life!" she pointed out.  
Edward approached. "And besides," he added, also grinning, "She needed to find a decent sla- sorry, forced labour assistant."  
Emily glared at him, "Although, I failed in that aspect of my mission." She retorted.  
Cameron felt the need to step in, "Well, I'm glad you came. Those bandits were getting troublesome." Gilan and Edward noticed the bandits, thoroughly secured, for the first time with a note of surprise. Emily and Kora curtseyed, eyes twinkling.  
"It was a pleasure to be of assistance." Kora said politely. Emily nodded agreement.  
"Care to stay for a meal?" She offered but Cameron shook his head.  
"No thanks. I really need to make some tracks. I have another band of thugs on the move in the other side of the fief. Would you mind terribly if I left these guys with you to bring back to the castle? I brought some horses to bring them back on but I'll have to go the long way if I have a bunch of thugs getting underfoot."  
Gilan nodded and the horses exchanged hands before Cameron rode away, plucking his arrow from the ground as he went past.  
Emily, Kora, Gilan and Edward went back to their duties, Emily telling the curious boys what had happened.  
"Why didn't you just deal with them?" Edward asked.  
Emily and Kora exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. _So typical._

**~H~H~H~**

***akward silence* I can't think of anything to say.  
On second thoughts, please review!  
~ATGTJ!~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey People!  
Have you ever tried sticking your tongue out and scratching your neck at the same time? It's really satisfying, especially if you stick the tongue out on the side.  
*does it herself and then sighs in pleasure*  
Ok, sorry. I'm just filling in time really. I have a (relatively) good excuse for being late. My friend's brothers needed child-minding yesterday. Again, sorry.  
But seriously, do you know how adorable that child is? If you imagine the cutest puppy in the world that bites and makes cute noises, then give it white blonde hair and blue eyes, then that's just about what you get. *pauses for a moment to imagine that* Actually, that would probably be quite scary. Never mind, just... Eh, there's really no way of describing him that gives sufficient credit to his adorability.**  
**Oh well, here's the chapter.**

**~H~H~H~  
**  
The party set off next morning with the three farm horses tied together, and Gilan holding a lead reign. The thieves had to try to ride their horses with their hands tied in front of them.  
They obviously weren't very experienced in the skill, and were only managing to stay on with great effort and determination. And by the fact they were tied on.  
They were traveling parallel to the Slipsunder River from the coast and, as they progressed, the land got more familiar, until at last the castle came into view.  
Caraway was one of the larger fiefs in the kingdom, and the castle was a big and powerful building.  
It was the standard shape for a castle, with four corner towers and the keep in the middle, soaring high above the others. The castle was on a hill surrounded by clear mown grass and parkland, with little copses of trees to provide privacy for picnickers but not large enough to cover an attacking force. A deep moat ran around the castle, and any potential attackers would have to cross it with all sorts of missiles being rained down upon them. All-in-all it was quite a utilitarian building, with a purpose of defending its occupants and making a firm strong hold in case of attack. It had none of the beauty of castle Araluen or the bulky grace of Redmont; but it still held a mysterious curiosity and enchantment made by the imagination, as one thought about all it had faced and withheld.  
Right now the massive draw bridge was down, and the castle was alive with activity as people bustled here and there. Gilan could hear the constant, rhythmic thud as wooden practice swords hit padded wooden posts and the shouted commands of Sir Rodden, as he called cadence for the constant whacking of the posts.  
The group trotted into the courtyard and Gilan handed their three prisoners over to the Baron.  
Kora and Emily went to their rooms and settled in, while Gilan and Edward headed towards the battleschool.  
Before they got too close Gilan held up a hand to Edward. "Stay here. I'll signal you when I need you." He said, before slipping silently away.  
It was broad daylight and virtually impossible to remain unseen, but relatively easy - for someone of Gilan's skill- to go unnoticed.  
He ghosted out and became a nondescript shadow as he swayed in time to the wind and clouds.  
Edward watched in fascination as Gilan approached the drilling battleschool students undetected.  
Three men were watching the drill intently, seeking any sloppiness or fault from the sweating boys.  
Gilan stood behind one of them and held a hand up, the signal for Edward to come.  
He then tapped the broad shouldered knight on the shoulder and cleared his throat noisily.  
Sir David spun round with a beaming smile on his face. He only knew one person who would dare do that to him.  
"Gilan! Where did you spring from?" He exclaimed before embracing his son.  
Gilan returned the gesture with a huge grin as he replied.  
"Just passing through. I took the long way home so that I could accompany Emily and Kora here." Sir David's face changed subtly from one of utter delight to a mixture of delight and excitement.  
"Emily's back?" he asked. Gilan nodded vigorously.  
"Back and blooming. We found her an assistant in Arrida." He answered with an even wider grin. Sir David studied Edward critically.  
"Hmm. Might do." He said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. Edward raised an eyebrow slightly and wore a quizzical smile as the battlemaster checked him over.  
"Hmm." Sir David said again. "Can you fight?" he asked Edward.  
Edward considered the question.  
"Anyone can fight" he answered eventually. Sir David shook his head irritably. "Not what I meant. Let's go inside." He said, as he led the way to the castle. Edward smiled at Gilan.  
"You didn't tell me this was a job interview. What happens if I'm not good enough?" He asked accusingly. Gilan eyed him steadily.  
"Emily decides that." he answered with a twinkle in his eye. Edward returned the twinkle and laughed.  
"Oh no. I've been in that situation before. She gave me tea instead of coffee." he said in mock despair. Gilan's eyes widened in sympathy.  
"Oh, you poor thing. Maybe I should just execute you. That might be more merciful. Tea instead of coffee indeed!" He shivered. They both laughed and ran to catch up with Sir David.

~H~H~H~

"So, can you fight well?" Sir David asked once they were comfortable. Edward nodded.  
"Yes." he replied matter-of-factly. Sir David noted the confident tone and the immediate reply. He wasn't arrogant, but he had confidence in his skills.  
"What about medical stuff? Do you know anything about that?" he asked. Edward nodded again.  
"I don't know too much about injuries, but I am pretty good with diseases; and I know basically everything there is to know about poison. If that's a good thing." He stated evenly, not trying to hide his faults or exaggerate his knowledge.  
Sir David frowned. Edward could fight well, he was from Arrida and he knew a lot about poison.  
"Are you a Scorpion assassin?" He asked bluntly. Edward nodded.  
"Yes, I was." Sir David's frown deepened.  
"So you expect me to let you be my daughter's assistant. What are your points for loyalty, honesty and compassion?" Edward frowned and drew breath to reply but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gilan told his father of how they had tested Edward, and what he had done when faced with freedom and leaving a young boy stranded in the desert, or doing the right thing and dying as a consequence.  
He also told of the snake and how Edward had pushed him out of the way and been bitten instead.  
Sir David was finally convinced about Edward's trustworthiness, but not his close up fighting.  
"Scorpions are good at long range and sneak fighting, but I'm not convinced about close combat. How about a practice combat with wooden swords?" He suggested.  
Edward nodded his head.  
"Sure, tomorrow at the battleschool grounds?" Sir David considered the idea and nodded. Gilan smiled.  
"I never got to finish that combat with you. After you've beaten Dad can I have a turn?" he asked cheerfully. Edward grinned and nodded.  
"Sure, I'll look forward to it." Gilan grinned.  
"Please don't hit me too hard." Edward reflected the expression.  
"I was going to ask the same" he replied easily.

~H~H~H~

"You're going to fight my Dad?" Emily asked in shocked amazement. Edward nodded.  
"Sure, he can't do too much damage with a wooden sword, and I have used a sword before. I haven't practiced in a while though." He added with a frown. Kora smiled quietly.  
"Why don't you practice with Gilan?" she asked. Edward shook his head.  
"I'll be combating him afterwards and I don't want him too familiar with my technique. If I practice with him then that'll give him a chance to learn my moves and counter them effectively." Emily smiled.  
"You could practice with me." she suggested. Edward eyed her skeptically, in the scorpion world, women didn't use weapons, but he sensed Emily did.  
Kora produced two wooden swords and gestured to the open space on the floor.  
Emily and Edward grabbed one each and the battle began.  
Emily was lightning fast and had good technique. She parried Edward's blows easily enough, but didn't have time for counter stroke.  
Edward held back enough so that Emily could block or deflect anything he threw at her, but not enough so she could get any moves in herself.  
The wooden swords thunked against each other as Edward slowly drove Emily back. They were both using their right hands until Emily switched hands, fighting with her left hand.  
Edward gave ground slowly, countering every stroke easily.  
Then he switched hands too.  
He was left handed, but his timing didn't change as he was holding back.  
Emily switched back to her right hand, did an overhead, backhand, and side cut before switching again and thrusting triumphantly, stamping her foot forward and adding all her power behind the move.  
Edward saw the blow coming and deflected it, sending Emily off balance and tapping her side lightly to mark the fact that battle was over. He helped Emily up with a smile.  
"You're good." he said admiringly. Emily smiled and nodded.  
"But you're better. I think you should be fine tomorrow." Edward grinned cheerfully.  
"I definitely hope so."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey people!  
For all the Kiwis out there, go back to school (tomorrow)! Or not, in my case. Either way, have fun learning stuff. Or not, in my sisters' case.  
Whatever, here's another chapter.  
~H~H~H~  
**  
They met at the training grounds next morning.  
The battleschool students had pleaded to be allowed to watch the combat, and Sir David had eventually agreed.  
Emily and Gilan leaned on the fence with everyone else to watch.  
Edward chose a practice sword and took his place, swishing it experimentally through the air to get the feel for it.  
Sir David joined him and the battle began.  
Edward started in a completely different style than he would actually fight with while he got the feel of Sir David's skill and style.  
He held the sword in his right hand and didn't have a shield.  
Sir David was strong and as fast as a cat. He started circling and feinting until he felt he had a good idea of Edward's tactics. Then he launched a real attack, driving Edward back slowly as he reigned blow after blow on him.  
Edward deflected most of the sword strokes, parrying only when he had to. He shuffled back slowly as his opponent cut and stabbed. Edward had been using the sword for most of his life and had learned almost every style in the book. He saved his energy and watched for signs of weariness in his opponent.  
Sir David was an equally experienced fighter and he knew a long fight when he saw one. He checked himself and reminded himself to conserve his strength.  
He knew a few styles only, but the ones he did know he knew and practiced exceptionally well.  
Edward saw the split second pause and took advantage of it, sweeping his wooden practice sword lightning fast and driving his opponent back.  
Sir David desperately blocked the first few sword strokes before gaining rhythm again and parrying the rapid attack with comparative ease. He too watched for signs of weariness but saw none.  
Edward held back, knowing he had Gilan to face after this and conserving his energy.  
He saw that his opponent had control and he changed rhythm and style so that Sir David had to adjust to the new sequence.  
Sir David found an effective counter and took the lead once more, driving Edward back with slow, shuffling footsteps.  
Edward changed tactics again and drove the other man backward until he stood on a loose pebble and lost his balance and concentration for a few seconds.  
He sensed the sword coming and ducked as it went whistling above his head. He stood upright and withdrew slowly as he desperately recovered his concentration.  
Sir David sensed the fight would soon be over and abandoned all reserve.  
Edward decided the combat had gone on long enough. He switched hands and sent his sword in a blur of movement until he penetrated Sir David's guard, stopping the sword millimeters from its target and turning the shattering blow to a light tap. Sir David lowered his sword and shook Edward's hand.  
"Good fight," he said, "You've got the job." Edward grinned.  
"Why, thank you."  
Gilan slipped over the fence to join them.  
"My turn." he said.  
Sir David smiled. "Go on Gilan. Teach that assassin a lesson." he said as he passed him his sword. Edward looked startled.  
"Assassin? What assassin? Save me!"  
Emily approached with a smile. "Fear not, Edward, no assassin is going to harm you. That's my job." She offered him some water and a smile. "Go on Edward, it's time Gilan was beaten to the dust. Whack him harder than you did Dad." Edward bowed.  
"Yes m'lady." He picked up his sword and the battle began.

~H~H~H~

Edward and Gilan fought for over an hour before Edward finally hit a winning blow.  
Edward shook hands with Gilan and they walked off the battlefield, Gilan rubbing his side painfully.  
Edward hadn't thrust particularly hard but he had found a tender spot and hit hard enough to hurt.  
Emily joined them with a smile as they made their way toward the castle.  
"That was interesting. What's the plan now?" she asked cheerfully. Edward looked at her.  
"Lunch." he said briefly. Gilan nodded agreement.  
"And coffee." he added.

~H~H~H~

"So when do you leave for Norgate?" Emily asked Gilan as they sat down to lunch.  
Gilan sipped his coffee and sighed contentedly before answering.  
"I'll leave first thing tomorrow. That way I should reach the river just before nightfall. I'll make camp and cross in the morning. Probably reach Castle Norgate late afternoon."  
Emily sighed. "I know you have to go, but I'll still miss you."  
Gilan grinned. "It's nice to be loved." He reflected. "You'll have plenty to keep you occupied. Feel free to come visit. Malcolm could teach both of you some great skills, and I'm sure you could help him a bit." He said, including Edward in the invitation. Emily smiled.  
"Maybe we should come with you now. I don't have anybody dependent on me at the moment, so it's the perfect time. If I wait I'll be swamped with patients and won't be able to come at all."  
Gilan smiled fondly at his sister. "You should really give Dad some quality time. He hasn't seen you in over a year."  
Emily shook her head stubbornly. "You're not giving him quality time, and I spend more time with him than you do."  
Gilan held up his hands in surrender.  
"Alright, alright. You can come if you're ready on time."  
Emily frowned as she accepted the challenge.  
"I'll be ready on time."

~H~H~H~

Emily and Edward packed their gear that night.  
"Goodnight Edward. Wake me up just before sunrise tomorrow." Emily said once the bags were packed. Edward replied with a grin.  
"Yes Boss."  
**  
~H~H~H~**

**Thank you very much for you continued support, have a nice day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people!  
Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy,**

**~H~H~H~**

Gilan saddled Blaze and led him into the courtyard.

It was quarter of an hour before sunrise and the first wisps of grey light were stealing across the sky.

Emily and Edward emerged looking refreshed and ready for the coming day of riding.

"You're actually on time!" Gilan called out quietly. Emily glared at him.

"Of course I'm on time! Did you expect me to be late?"

Edward and Gilan exchanged a grin.

"What? I wouldn't dream of thinking such a thing! I was just glad Edward wasn't holding you up." Gilan said with cheerful sarcasm. Emily grinned ruefully. For the past month Emily, Gilan and Edward had been together, and every day Emily had demonstrated the fact that she was not a morning person.

Gilan waited while Emily and Edward got their horses ready and the three rode out of the castle, their hoof beats clattering on the cobbled courtyard, then the wooden drawbridge and finally thudded rhythmically on the hard packed turf as they turned north towards the River Oosel and Norgate fief.

~H~H~H~

They reached the river late afternoon and made camp inside the trees on its banks.

Gilan had shot two rabbits and a plover for dinner, and they made short work of jointing them and rolling them in flour and spices, some onion, garlic and potatoes that Gilan fried them up with the meat.

Emily watched contentedly as her brother put bitter greens over the fried meat and vegetables, then covered the pan to let the sour leaves wilt.

She lifted herself from the ground and got busy collecting firewood and stacking it near the fire so as to be convenient.

Edward returned shortly with full water skins and a sigh of contentment as he smelled the delicious food.

They sat and enjoyed their meal in silence as the hot food revived and revitalized them.

Emily made coffee and more sighs of contentment followed.

Edward gathered the used dishes and washed them in the river, while Emily moved to a good lookout position.

When the dishes were finished Edward and Gilan wrapped their cloaks around them and slept while Emily kept watch, wrapped in a cloak high in the branches of a tree.

~H~H~H~

Sunrise came and found the three up and about, making breakfast and coffee.

After they had eaten they put out the fire, saddled the horses and crossed the river.

The swirling water came up to just below the horses' chests, forcing the riders to lift their feet above the surface.

The horses had a good shake before their riders remounted and clapped their heels to their horses' sides.

~H~H~H~

Just after noon they crested a hill and castle Norgate came into view.

It wasn't quite as big as Caraway, but it was just as strong and still provided its occupants with everything they needed.

They ignored the castle for the time being and headed round the village and into the trees until they reached Gilan's cabin.

Emily let out a sigh of satisfaction as she dismounted and led her horse to the little lean to stable. She unsaddled her, brushed her down, filled her water and measured some oats into a bucket. The shaggy horse butted Emily affectionately and accepted the apple she offered.

She waited while Edward finished tending his horse and then led the way inside.

Gilan had gone to see the baron and would be gone for an hour or so.

She made coffee for herself and Edward and they sat down and sipped their drinks in a friendly silence. Then Edward frowned as a thought struck him.

"Emily?" He paused uncertainly. "Why did Bargo want your necklace?" Emily studied him thoughtfully.

"I guess if we're going to be working together I should tell you shouldn't I?" she asked. Edward remained silent, waiting for her to answer the question.

"If I take my necklace's beads off the string they can be assembled into a Ranger-style striker." she explained. Edward frowned.

"What's a striker?" he asked, and Emily rolled her eyes.

"It's a weapon. Ask Gilan to show you when he gets back." Edward nodded and sipped his coffee again.

"What were you in Arrida for?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I went there to learn. The Arridi have a reputation for having great healers." She answered.

"Selethen is an old friend of ours. I was only supposed to be there for a year but just before I was due to leave for home, I got word that the Scorpions were after my brother. So I went into the dessert with a plan to kill the Shurmel." she paused and grinned at Edward. "I encountered a few interruptions on the way and when I finally did find some Scorpions they took me prisoner. Fortunately, Gilan had the assassin captured by the Bedullin and rescued me." she finished.

Edward frowned.

"You went after the Shurmel alone?" he asked incredulously. Emily paused and then nodded confirmation.

"Yes." she answered briefly. Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"You certainly have courage."

Emily shook her head, grinning. "No, that was just stupidity."

~H~H~H~

Gilan dismounted and led Blaze to the stable.

He unsaddled the shaggy horse and brushed her down with straw. The water trough was full and the water was clean and fresh. He measured some oats into a bucket and set it down. Blaze butted her head against her master.

_What about my apple?_

Gilan grinned and produced the apple, holding it on out on the palm of his hand.

The little horse munched gratefully and then shook herself thoroughly.

_Have fun being the third wheel._

"I'm not the third wheel!" Gilan exclaimed indignantly. Blaze snorted.

_Yes you are. Two's a company, Three's a crowd._

Gilan sent Blaze a withering glare, turned his back on the mare and walked out. Blaze snorted again.

_So touchy._

Gilan reappeared. "What did you just call me?" Blaze assumed an innocent look.

_I thought you weren't talking to me._

She flicked her mane and turned her back on her master.

Gilan wondered if he'd ever get the last word with his horse.

Blaze turned her head and looked him in the eye.

_Probably not._

~H~H~H~

"Gilan?" Edward asked as they rode towards Grimsdell wood.

"Hmmm?" Gilan replied distractedly. Edward watched Gilan for a while.

"Never mind, I'll ask later." he muttered. Gilan pulled Blaze to a stop.

"No, don't worry, you can ask now."

Edward shook his head."You were doing something. I'll ask you when you're not busy." he protested.

Gilan frowned. "I'll never be able to concentrate now! I'll be wondering what you were going to ask!"

Edward sighed. "I just wanted to know what a striker was. Emily said I should ask you to show me."

Gilan relaxed noticeably. "You were right, that can wait." he said dismissively before continuing at a brisk trot. Edward rolled his eyes at the Ranger and then set his own horse cantering to catch up.

Emily smiled quietly to herself as her horse cantered after the other two. Gilan never changed.

**~H~H~H~**

**BTW, thank you to the guest review (s) who reviewed my story. I can't really send you a PM to thank you so I'll need to do it here. So yeah, thanks.**

**ATGTJ (That stands for All The Glory To Jesus. I borrowed it from AreiaCannaid)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people!  
The internet has been rather annoying this week (for the whole town) because somebody dug up the cable with a digger on the main highway. There were about twenty people working to fix it but it still took about three days.  
Anyway, Have fun reading. (Reviews are appreciated)**

**Oh, by the way, this chapter might be slightly... hair-raising so be warned.**

**~H~H~H~**

They came onto a clearer cut path shortly after, and Gilan's shoulders lifted as he recognised the terrain.

They rounded a bend and Edward started at the sight of a skull suspended at eye level in front of him.

Emily and Gilan both noticed his surprise and smiled quietly to themselves but didn't deign to explain to him or relieve his nerves.

They travelled on, Edward now glancing nervously around with one hand on the hilt of his sword.

Emily and Gilan noticed this too and exchanged amused glances.

Edward was becoming increasingly nervous as they progressed, and Emily and Gilan were fighting to hold down their amusement.

There was a sudden movement, and a bent but smiling figure swung from the trees and dropped only metres in front of them.

Emily and Gilan were expecting something of the sort to happen and watching Edward closely.

The look on his face destroyed what remaining control they had and they dissolved in to peals of helpless laughter, joined shortly by the bent boy in front of them.

Blaze turned her head and gave Gilan an admonishing look.

_For goodness sake get control of yourself before you fall off!_

Gilan rolled his eyes at the horse and told her quietly;

"Worry Wart, I won't fall off!"

_Want to bet?_

Gilan saw the glint in his horse's eye and hurriedly shook his head.

Satisfied that the message had sunk in, Blaze shook her mane.

_Good. And don't you forget it._

The conversation had stifled Gilan's laughter enough so he could speak.

"Hello Louis. Let me introduce you to Edward and his horse Flint. Is Malcolm in?" he added as an afterthought.

Louis nodded and smiled at Edward. "Yes, follow me." he replied and led them on.

"Did you see the skull?" he asked Edward after a pause. His face was carefully turned away so that Edward couldn't see the grin on his face. Edward shivered. "Yes." he replied.

Emily and Gilan grinned openly at each other as Louis told the story of the terrible sorcerer Malkallam and his evil doings.

He had told the story many times and had it mastered so that by the time he said "And so Malkallam cackled on in glee at the pain and suffering he brought. And the sound of his laughter brought cold fear into the hearts of anyone who heard it. The next time the laughter is heard, fear for your life for it signals the Evil sorcerer is hungry for blood." Edward's fingers were cold and a shiver ran up and down his spine.

Suddenly the wood was filled with a deep cackle and a soft whisper of horrible things:

_Fear! Death! Pain! Darkness! Silence!_

The voices seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time and Edward's nerves slowly turned to fear as he gave way.

Then he pushed the thoughts back and drew his knife. "Blade." he said clearly and the voices instantly stopped.

~H~H~H~

After Edward gained control of his racing heart he became aware of his companions' badly hidden grins.

He glared at them and they stopped trying to conceal the despicable things.

_You deserved that._

His horse commented with a snort.

Edward turned his glare on Flint, but otherwise ignored him.

He turned his attention back to the grinning idiots around him.

He felt a smile wanting to burst forth and grimly pushed it down, his eyebrows lowering and mouth still twitching despite his mental reprimand.

He gave in and slowly released his smile until it threatened to split his face in half, "Now that is a good story! How did you do the chuckle at the end?" he asked. Louis feigned a nervous look around.

"I didn't."

Edward looked up at the trees surrounding them. He could just see the cone shaped constructions that moved sound from one place to another, creating the effect he had just witnessed of voices coming from everywhere at the same time.

He shook his head, impressed.

"True." He said, still gazing at the trees above him. Louis studied him closely. Not many people noticed the sound and travel systems in the trees.

"If you actually want to know then the skull was just found somewhere and hung up as a disincentive to unwanted visitors." He said dismissively. Edward nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, I might have to try that sometime."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey People!  
Sorry for all the short chapters lately, I've been a bit busy. I think this one is a decent length though. Unless you have an insatiable appetite for stories, you should be contented. (If you do have an insatiable appetite for stories, I'm powerless to cater for that.)  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter. (If you want to, that is. I'm not going to force you)**

**~H~H~H~**

Louis stepped aside with a flourish.

"Welcome to Healers Clearing." he said as they filed past him and entered the clearing. Edward blinked in the bright sunlight.

There was a cleared space of about fifty metres with a vegetable garden on one side and open grassy space on the other, and a thatched cottage in the middle. The cottage had a large sunny verandah on the Eastern side, with flower beds lining the front. On the Western side were two windows with plant boxes on the ledge, both of which held interesting types of herbs. Smoke rose from the chimney in wisps and was quickly dispersed by the gentle breeze. The impression it gave was tidy, organised and cozy all at the same time.

The door opened to reveal the Healer. He was a small man with slightly wrinkled aquiline features that could have been frightening if it wasn't for the broad and friendly smile. He wore an un-dyed woolen robe tied round the middle with a wide leather belt. His feet and head were presently bare and his short grey hair was ruffled. His bright blue eyes twinkled in delight at the recognition of Gilan and Emily as he hurried forward.

"Gilan! Emily! I'm delighted to see you. Get down and come inside will you? How's your father doing? Come in and introduce me to your friend!" he said with a surprisingly deep voice considering his stature.

Edward instantly liked him.

They dismounted and followed the Healer inside.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, addressing his question to Edward.

"Malcolm, this is Edward. He's going to be my medical assistant." Emily said.

Edward smiled and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Malcolm."

Malcolm took the hand and they shook firmly, Edward noting, with a hint of surprise, the seemingly 'old' man's firm and positive grip.

Malcolm turned back to Emily with an air of expectancy.

"Are you finally going to stay and work with me?" he asked.

Emily smiled at him.

"If that's all right." she answered. Malcolm beamed at her and nodded vigorously.

"Of course it's all right! Let's get dinner on. Will you be staying, Gilan? For dinner I mean." he added. Gilan nodded thoughtfully.

"Might as well. Do you need me to get you any meat?" he replied.

Malcolm considered the question and then shook his head.

"No thank you, I've got plenty. How's Sir David?" he asked as he moved into the kitchen.

Emily shooed her brother and Edward outside while she followed Malcolm to help with dinner.

"He's generally pretty good, though his ego might be a bit bruised." she answered.

Malcolm grinned as he sensed a story. Emily continued.

"He thought Edward might not have what it takes to protect me from possible danger so he challenged him to single combat. Fortunately for Dad they used wooden swords." she added with a shake of her head. Malcolm dropped the potatoes in the now boiling water and covered them.

"How did you come across Edward anyway?" he asked. Emily smiled and began to tell her tale.

~H~H~H~

It was midsummer and so they ate in the shade of the porch, enjoying the food in companionable silence. The rabbit was fried till it was golden brown on the outside and succulent and juicy on the inside with delicious spices, bitter greens and crisp veggies. The rabbit stir-fry combined with creamy potatoes and fresh salad deserved, and received, their full attention for the duration of the meal.

When all was finished they sat back with a sigh of contentment and watched the lengthening shadows with the wonderful feeling of a satisfied stomach.

Malcolm rose from his seat and gathered the plates.

"Anyone for a drink?" he asked as he stopped at the door. A mischievous smile spread over his face as he added. "I've got willow bark."

Edward nodded thoughtfully, surprising himself.

"Just what I need! Some willow bark tea would be great. Thanks, Malcolm." he said. Malcolm's smile faded slowly.

"Are you sure? I've got coffee." he asked, with a hint of worry. Nobody in their right mind would willingly choose willow bark tea over coffee.

Edward clearly wasn't in his right mind. He paused and considered the question before shaking his head firmly.

"No thanks. Willow bark tea sounds delicious." he replied with a smile.

Emily and Gilan stared at him with a mixture of shock, surprise and betrayal.

"Are you serious?" Gilan asked Edward before turning to Malcolm. "I would love some coffee please, Malcolm."

Malcolm nodded. "Emily?" he asked. Emily shook her head to clear it and smiled.

"Coffee sounds great thanks."

Malcolm nodded again and smiled. "Okay, two coffees and," he turned and cast a bewildered look at Edward. "A willow bark tea." he said to himself as he left the room, muttering something along the lines of 'this Arridan is crazy'.

~H~H~H~

Edward turned to Gilan. "So, what is a striker?" he asked.

Gilan opened a pouch on his belt and produced two bits of metal. He showed Edward how they clipped together and allowed him to examine them.

"Somebody could do a lot of damage if they knew what they were doing with these." he remarked, impressed, as he handed the strikers back to Gilan.

Gilan nodded agreement. "Yeah. Fortunately these are Ranger issue items and most people don't have access to them."

Edward frowned thoughtfully. "How come Emily has them?" he asked.

"That's a long story. To summarise, my mentor gave them to her. If you want to know more you should just ask her." Gilan replied simply.

Edward sighed. _It's going to take a while to get the whole story if I keep being referred to another person for answers,_ he thought wryly.

Emily and Malcolm came out, each carrying two mugs of steaming beverage.

Gilan accepted his coffee with a blissful sigh as he sipped appreciatively. "Thanks Malcolm." he said to the small man beside him, who was sipping peppermint tea.

Emily passed Edward his willow bark tea with an amused twinkle in her eye. Boys, she thought.

Edward sipped his wasn't nearly as good as coffee but it was worth it to see Gilan's shocked face.

"Emily, Can I ask you a question?" Edward asked.

"You just did." Emily stated automatically, not even looking at him.

Edward was slightly taken aback. "I mean, can I ask you another question?"

"You just did." Gilan repeated his sister's statement, laughing. Edward glared at him witheringly while Gilan stayed resolutely un-withered.

Malcolm shook his head sympathetically. "If you're going to be spending much time in that family's company you better learn not to give them opportunities like that, Edward. Emily and Gilan were born making sarcastic remarks."

Edward nodded. "Thanks for the advice Malcolm, I'll try and remember that."

Emily turned to him. "What did you actually want to know?" she asked curiously.

Edward smiled innocently. "I just wanted to know if I was allowed to ask you a question." he said, then beamed as he added. "Thanks for answering me."

Emily frowned. "No, seriously. What did you want?" she pressed.

Edward ignored her and turned to Malcolm. "What a beautiful sunset!" he said, pointing at the sky with its various shades of red and purple.

Malcolm's eyes twinkled mischievously as he and Edward discussed the sunset and various other subjects, completely ignoring Emily and Gilan.

Brother and sister exchanged a glance and made a silent agreement.

_Let's not make sarcastic replies to Edward unless we really have to._

~H~H~H~

A messenger rode into the clearing, looking nervously around. He had heard the legends and gossip surrounding Rangers and was not keen to meet one, especially not the former apprentice of the famous Halt. Then he straightened his shoulders. He'd rather face the local Ranger than go into Grimsdell Wood and deliver his message personally. He may have heard frightening stories of Rangers but they amounted to nothing compared with the rumours of Grimsdell. It was said that even the second most legendary Ranger in the kingdom, Will Treaty, had been nervous about going there.

He took a deep breath and nudged his horse, which had stopped to crop the short grass, forward. A horse whinnied from somewhere behind the cabin as he approached. He could see light grey smoke curling lazily from the chimney and rising a metre or so before being dispersed by the light breeze.

He dismounted and stepped onto the porch, raising his hand in preparation to knock, when the door opened suddenly.

The boy got a fright but straightened his shoulders and bowed. "Sir, a message from castle Caraway."

The Ranger smiled. "Hello Steven." he said in a friendly manner.

The boy didn't know whether to be pleased or frightened that the Ranger knew his name. He pushed the matter to the back of his mind and bowed again, then handed the Ranger the note.

"Sir, I was requested to ask you to also show Lady Emily, who apparently is also in Norgate fief."

Gilan smiled again. "Thank you, Steven." he said before returning inside.

Steven bowed again to the closed door and then rode away, thinking what a strange group of people the Rangers were.

~H~H~H~

Gilan read the note; growing slightly pale at the news it held. Yes, this definitely needed to be shared with Emily, and fast.

He grabbed his cloak, bow and quiver and ran out the door, saddling Blaze hurriedly before they galloped in the direction of Grimsdell wood.

After what seemed like forever later, Blaze galloped into Healer's clearing, skidding to a stop and barely panting from the long run.

Gilan jumped off and absently patted her neck before hurrying into the cottage.

Emily took one look at his expression and turned to Edward. "Go pack up our stuff. I'll join you soon."

He nodded and left the cottage, giving a curious glance at Gilan. When Emily used that tone, he had learned, it wasn't a good idea to ask questions. She would tell him what was going on when, and if, it was appropriate.

Gilan wordlessly passed Emily the note and she slowly opened it, bracing herself mentally for what it would say.

It would take a lot to shake her brother that much.

**~H~H~H~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey People!  
Sorry I'm late, I was away yesterday and didn't have access to the internet. Then my laptop was being annoying.  
Oh well, better late than never, I suppose. Here 'tis.**

**~H~H~H~**

Edward packed up his tent and other gear. Then, when Emily and Gilan still didn't emerge from the cottage, he packed up Emily's stuff too. Judging by the fact that Blaze was loaded with Gilan's camping gear, he guessed that they would be going somewhere so he saddled the horses and secured their belongings.

He took care of Blaze, watering her and giving her an apple which she accepted after a grateful nudge.

A few more minutes of pottering around followed and then, when he couldn't find anything else to do, he went back inside.

Emily turned to him with a slightly forced smile. "Thanks Edward. Can you saddle the horses?"

Edward nodded. "Already done." he reported. He saw Gilan draw breath to ask him something and beat him to it. "Blaze is watered and fed."

Emily smiled again, this time genuinely. "Thanks Ed." She turned to Gilan. "Let's go. Goodbye, Malcolm. Sorry we had to cut short our visit."

Malcolm shook his head. "That's alright Emily. Go look after your father." he said, giving her a brief hug and then turning to shake hands with Edward.

Gilan led them out and they mounted their horses and rode away from Healers Clearing. On the way out the whispers were ones of encouragement, _Good speed! God bless! Travel safe!_

Edward smiled; they had learnt a lot in the three weeks they had spent there.

~H~H~H~

Twenty minutes later, now on the high road leading to Caraway, they dismounted and jogged for ten minutes before mounting for the next twenty of cantering.

They continued that way all afternoon, canter for twenty minutes, dismount and jog for ten, every two hours stop for ten minutes to water the horses and stretch tired muscles, then canter and jog, ad infinitum.

As the sun was going down they arrived at the river. Emily and Gilan prepared to cross but Edward stopped them.

"What are you doing, are you crazy? You can't cross now, it's just about dark and if you don't drown you'll freeze! We'll cross the river in the morning." he said firmly.

Emily looked desperately at the opposite bank, wanting with all her might to cross that night but seeing the wisdom behind Edward's words. "But Edward," she pleaded. "We have to get there soon!"

Edward shook his head. "You're not crossing that river tonight. What's the rush anyway?" he added.

Gilan passed him the note and he skimmed over it, absorbing its contents and agreeing that the situation was serious. Still, he was unmoved. "It's not going to help your dad in the slightest if you kill yourselves. Dismount and we'll camp tonight. We can cross first thing tomorrow." he said and brother and sister reluctantly complied, eating a cold supper of dried beef, bread and pickles before climbing into their respective tents and sleeping while Edward kept watch.

He sighed. _Well, I hope that message was exaggerating. Sir David could be in serious trouble, _he thought as he settled into the sleepless vigil that was keeping watch.

~H~H~H~

As he had said, they crossed the river first thing the next morning and then took up the Ranger forced march pace once more.

They arrived at the castle just past noon. Gilan and Edward took care of the horses while Emily went to find Sir David. It had been arranged that if he was anywhere other than his rooms she would come and tell them. Otherwise she would remain with him.

She didn't return so Edward and Gilan headed for Sir David's rooms, Edward bringing Emily's first aid kit.

Edward only needed to take one look at Sir David to figure out that the message hadn't been exaggerating.

He immediately joined Emily by the unconscious knight's bed.

"Where's the entry?" he asked, already preparing his cure.

Emily turned to him, confused. "The entry?" she repeated. "What do you mean?"

Edward glanced briefly at her. "The entry. Where the poison got in." he clarified in a voice that clearly said she should have known that.

One of the castle healers butted in to the conversation. "How do you know it is poison?" he asked with a note of suspicion.

Edward fixed him with a stony glare. "I trained nine years as an assassin. More to the point, a Scorpion assassin. Do you think I wouldn't recognise the work of Verdiskorti when I see it?" he stated coolly.

The man's eyes widened and he drew breath to ask another stupid question when Emily cut him off. "Don't worry Samuel. He's trustworthy." she assured him. He looked reluctant to let the matter drop so she gave him a withering glare that spoke more than any threat. He almost literally withered, shrinking back and raising his hands as if to ward off some terrible evil.

Emily and Edward turned back to their patient, talking in low tones as Edward explained to Emily the signs that told him which poison had been used.

"There's got to be an entry somewhere. It may just be small, possibly even almost invisible. It won't be red or swollen but it will be hot." he explained as they searched the prone figure.

The healer came and assisted them, not totally convinced of Edward's trustworthiness but thoroughly convinced of the consequences of attracting Emily's ire.

Edward turned to him. "Can you go fetch three eggs, a large bowl, boiling water and some cumin please?"

Samuel nodded and scurried off; returning a minute later with everything except the hot water which he reported would arrive shortly. Edward accepted them with a grateful smile and began making his concoction, combining the cracked eggs and cumin, plus some other various substances from his bag, in the bowl.

A maid arrived with the water and Edward added it a little bit at a time, stirring the mixture in between. He set the yellowy brown liquid aside and turned back to the patient. They had found the entry wound on his upper arm and Edward confirmed its location with a quick feel. He turned to Emily, "Do you have one of those things used to pour things down peoples' throats?" he asked. Emily nodded and retrieved the requested item. It was a clear pipe with a funnel type thing on the end and Edward unceremoniously shoved the pipe down Sir David's throat. He checked that the airways were still open and then poured the mixture he had made down the man's throat, waiting till it was all thoroughly down.

He crushed the egg shells in the now empty bowl and mixed them with a floury substance and some warm water before smearing the thick sludge onto the entry wound and bandaging his arm.

He looked up at Emily with a satisfied expression. "Now we wait." he said, then added as he glanced at the yellowish-brownish-eggshell-ish muck on his hands. "And I wash my hands."

Emily directed him to an en-suite where he could do so and watched her Dad. Already Edward's concoction was taking effect. Where his breathing had been shallow and irregular, now it was deep and even. His face was still pale but he wasn't sweating as much now and he appeared a lot more relaxed.

Edward returned and they headed out to get some food, Gilan falling in step behind them as they came into the hall. Edward left instructions with Samuel to tell him if Sir David's condition changed.

They ate in companionable silence in the kitchen. The dishes for lunch had been done and it wasn't yet time to prepare dinner so they weren't in the way.

After they had finished their meal they took mugs of coffee and retreated to a small sitting room.

"What happens now?" Emily asked, still slightly concerned for her Father.

Edward answered promptly. "He'll probably wake up in a couple of hours. He might be a bit delirious. After that, he'll go to sleep. For the next couple of days he'll wake up periodically, sometimes appearing to be in a better state than other times. He'll sweat heaps and probably get a high fever. The only thing we really need to watch is that the fever doesn't get out of control." he explained.

Emily nodded understanding. "So basically we just need to keep the fever down." she said, but Edward shook his head.

"Not down, just under control. Sweating and fever is the body's way of omitting toxins." he said.

Emily corrected herself, then frowned as a thought struck her. "Now we just need to discover who wanted Dad assassinated and why. It might also be a good idea to figure out who the assassins were." She added.

Edward shrugged, "Well, the latter task shouldn't be too hard. Verdiskorti is only used by Scorpions. I don't think they'll be back anytime soon, either. Verdiskorti is a fast showing poison. They would have watched for a while, then, when they saw he had definitely been hit, they would have left before anybody could catch them. They know only Scorpion assassins use it and know how to treat it so they're probably on their way back to Scorpion Mountain to report the mission a success."

Gilan frowned and drew breath to say something, then stopped as Samuel hurried into the room.

"He's awake." The young healer reported excitedly.

**~H~H~H~**

**Okay, I hope that was tolerably decent. Reviews are greatly appreciated. In the meantime, thank you very much, have a nice day!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey People!  
My laptop is being stupid so it's rather difficult to update but it's still Sunday (in New Zealand) so I'm not late.  
Enjoy!**

**~H~H~H~**

Emily, Edward and Gilan got up and followed Samuel back to Sir David's rooms. When they arrived, however, they found he had gone back to sleep.

Emily sighed but Edward gave her a small, reassuring smile. "He'll sometimes only be awake for a few minutes." he said.

Emily nodded understanding and took up a station by her Dad's bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead regularly.

Gilan sat down and rested his hands on his knees. "Maybe it would be a good idea to pretend Dad really is dead." he suggested.

Emily looked up at him curiously. "Why's that?" she asked.

"Somebody wanted him dead for a reason. I would guess it's something to do with weakening the country's defences, rather than a personal grudge. If they think he's not around, but he actually is, it might be a nasty surprise for whoever tried to kill him in the first place. Plus the fact that it might stop them from doing a take-two." Gilan pointed out.

Edward nodded, "Good idea. What's your plan to keep people from knowing he's still alive?"

Emily grinned. "Fake funeral? I've always wanted to do one of those."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Ok, two more things you'll need to figure out: How are you going to keep the fact that Sir David is actually alive a secret and who's going to take care of the battleschool while he's pretending to be dead?"

Gilan fingered his chin thoughtfully. "Good questions. I might need some time to think them over. Meanwhile, I should probably report to the Baron to tell him I'm here." he sighed, standing up. "I've never been fond of protocol."

~H~H~H~

A few hours later, Sir David woke up again.

"Water." was the first thing he croaked. After a long drink, he turned his eyes to Emily and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Judy, I'm getting plenty of rest. How's the tummy feeling?" he studied Emily for a few seconds, a small frown forming on his brow.

"Huh, you look slimmer than when I last saw you. Did the baby come?" he added, concern creeping into his voice.

Emily was caught slightly off guard and it took a moment for her to recover.

"Which baby?" she asked with a small smile.

David waved a hand vaguely in the air. "Emily. You know, dark hair, green eyes."

Emily had to turn away to hide her smile. "Yes Dad, the 'baby' came quite a few years ago."

Sir David frowned, then nodded slowly. "True. It's such a shame she's blind. Ah well, she doesn't let that stop her does she?" he chuckled quietly. "That girl's hearing is amazing! It's like her ears are making up for her eyes!"

Sir David's eyes began to droop closed and he gave her one last smile before falling back into dreamland.

~H~H~H~

Emily sat back, frowning thoughtfully. Edward had warned her that her dad wouldn't make much sense while he was recovering but it definitely felt strange to be confused with her mother.

"You look like her, you know." Gilan said from behind her.

Emily spun round quickly, surprised that she hadn't heard him coming in.

Gilan chuckled. "I am the best silent mover in the Corps. Just because you usually hear me doesn't mean I stomp around like some bash-and-whacker."

Emily smiled. "True. I sometimes forget that. How long were you there?"

Gilan smirked. "Since Dad called you 'Judy' then asked if the baby had come."

Emily grinned, shaking her head, then frowned as a thought struck her.

"I look like Mum?"

Gilan nodded. "Yeah. Mum's eyes, face and hair, Dad's speed and my training."

Emily snorted. "Your training? I seem to remember Mum and Dad teaching me quite a bit, plus Melody and even Halt."

"Well I taught you how to climb trees, how to swim, draw, ride, hunt, the list goes on and on!"

"You forgot to add that you taught me how to climb towers, dump buckets of water on peoples' heads and generally cause mischief. And you didn't teach me to hunt, you taught me to let all the dogs out and run into the forest with them."

Gilan had to concede that there was truth in what Emily had said.

Soon brother and sister were in helpless laughter as they recounted the mischief they'd gotten up to as children.

"What's up?" Edward asked as he took a seat next to them. He eyed the laughing pair curiously.

Emily shook her head, wiping the tears from her face as she struggled to regain control.

"When we were little, Gilan taught me to 'hunt'. It involved letting all of the Baron's dogs out and then running into the forest with them. Gilbert, the Baron's dog handler, was furious!"

At this point, Emily looked at her brother and they both dissolved back into helpless laughter. Edward's lips twitched upwards, then broke into a huge grin when Gilan almost fell off his seat.

"That wasn't actually very funny. Mollie could have died."

Sir David's voice cut in sternly, though they could all hear the humour behind his serious words.

Emily looked at her dad in surprise. He'd been asleep a few minutes ago and the last time he had woken up wasn't as concise.

Edward got up and moved to Sir David's bed, feeling his forehead despite the burly knight's glare.

"Hmm, still hot. Anything hurt?" Edward asked, pouring warm water into a cup.

Sir David realised his glare wouldn't accomplish anything and dropped it reluctantly.

"Other than my pride? Not really. I have an itchy spot on my arm." he added as an afterthought.

Edward nodded, not in the least bit surprised by that revelation. "Good. Drink this." he said, passing Sir David the mug.

Sir David sniffed the mixture and screwed up his nose. "What is this stuff?" he exclaimed. Not waiting for an answer, he gulped the vile beverage down, forcing himself (with difficulty) not to spit it out.

Edward grinned. "Just a mixture of willow bark, horopito, gingko and turmeric, plus water and a bit of olive oil to make it go down."

Sir David frowned. "Sounds about as disgusting as it tastes. Emily, you really need to teach Edward how to cook."

Emily smirked at her Dad's comment, then frowned thoughtfully. "What's horopito?"

"Horopito is an evergreen plant with red, yellow, green blotchy leaves, also known as bush pepper, originally from some island in the Endless Ocean. A crew of Sonderland pirates went there. Only six of the fifty returned alive. They had some story about savages that nobody really believed but they brought some plants back with them. (One of the surviving crew was interested in biology) The plants turned out to be very useful, both for culinary and medicinal purposes.

"Horopito is antifungal, good for skin diseases and ringworm, also for contracting body tissue and reducing bleeding. I'm using it for its antiseptic properties."

Emily's eyebrows rose as Edward gave his narrative. "Sounds quite interesting. Where does it grow?"

Gilan and Sir David exchanged a glance and the former rolled his eyes while the latter yawned.

"So, I understand now what that stuff is but why did you give it to me? I can probably guess but I'd rather hear it from you."

Sir David fixed Edward with a steady glare, challenging the younger man to give him any other reason than just wanting to watch him suffer.

Edward rose to the trial. "As I said, the horopito is antiseptic. Willow bark is a pain killer and also boosts the immune system. The gingko is to stop, or reduce, inflammation. Turmeric keeps the skin healthy… and orange." he added, grinning.

Sir David grunted. "And why would I want orange skin?"

"Camouflage." Gilan told him.

"Camouflage?" Sir David repeated incredulously. "How would orange skin help me camouflage?"

Emily exchanged a grin with her brother. "Well, Caraway's colours are orange and blue, right? And when you go to a tournament then all the nobles wear their fiefs colours. So, if your skin is orange, you'll be able to blend in with all the Caraway nobles. You could probably blend with Martinside and Highcliff as well."

Sir David snorted. "Don't be ridiculous!"

Edward frowned and shook his head at the brother and sister, patting Sir David's hand and smiling reassuringly. "Don't tease him, he's tired, let him get some rest."

Sir David spluttered but Edward didn't wait for a reply before ushering Emily and Gilan out and closing the door behind them.

Sir David glared at the closed door for several seconds. When that had no effect, he grunted and switched his glare to his hands.

He yawned and relaxed slightly but, determined to get the last word, he scowled and muttered quietly.

"Stupid… stupid puppies!"

~H~H~H~

When they were safely out of earshot, Emily, Gilan and Edward all burst out laughing, not stopping till tears started running down their cheeks and their tummies hurt.

"That was hilarious!" Edward said, still chuckling slightly.

"Priceless!" Emily agreed.

Gilan grinned in agreement, leading the way to the dining hall.

"Yeah, especially his expression when you told us not to tease him because he needs rest." Gilan chuckled at the memory.

"What are your cooking skills actually like, Edward?" Emily asked as they entered the dining hall and sat down at the table.

Edward shrugged. "Meh, not too bad. I'd struggle with the complicated dishes."

Gilan looked up from his food. "Like what, for example?"

Edward pursed his lips thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Like… Croissants, Coq au vin, paella. That sort of thing."

Emily and Gilan exchanged a glance.

"I've never heard of any of those dishes." Gilan told him.

"I've heard of croissants before, neither of the other ones." Emily said.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought they were quite common. They're Gallican dishes, popular for their flavour and for the fact that Gallican cooks love a challenge."

"We're not Gallican." Emily stated, then grinned. "You should cook us some Gallican dishes, they sound delicious!"

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I just said that I'd struggle with those dishes, because they're complicated." he pointed out.

Gilan nodded. "True, you did say that; but you also said that Gallican cooks love a challenge. You're Gallican and you can cook so that would make you a Gallican cook." he cheerfully pointed out.

Edward shook his head, unrelenting. "I should have said Gallican _chefs_ love a challenge. I most certainly am not a Gallican chef."

Emily sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Oh well, maybe we'll go to Gallica one day."

Gilan shoved the last of his food in his mouth and mimicked Emily's actions, "Possibly. Unlikely though. One doesn't just go to Gallica to try their food. You'd need a better reason than that. Wonder what Cam's doing here." He added as he spotted the younger Ranger across the room.

Emily shrugged. "Don't know, maybe you should go ask him. He looks… like he's in a hurry."

Gilan nodded and stood up, walking over to his friend. "Everything ok, Cam?" he asked, noting the dirty clothes, messy hair and unshaved chin.

Cameron looked slightly surprised, and relieved, to see him. "Hi Gilan, where did you spring from? How's your Dad?" he added, guessing the reason for the other man's presence.

Gilan grinned, remembering the resent conversation with his Dad. "He's well. Edward has turned out to be a very useful person."

Cameron cocked his head to the side curiously and Gilan continued.

"He knows quite a bit about poison. He only had to take one look at Dad before he knew exactly what was going on and what to do. Dad's recovering now."

Cameron nodded. Suddenly remembering his previous task, he frowned slightly. "Gilan, can you help me with something?" he asked, then added. "There's a large group of bandits causing trouble. Possibly more trouble than I can handle on my own."

Gilan nodded. "Sure I can help. How many of them are there?"

Cameron smiled, relieved that Gilan had agreed to help him. "Forty two. A couple of hours away." He added, forestalling Gilan's next question.

Gilan grinned. "I'll be ready in half an hour. When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

Cameron returned the grin. "Too long." he replied, heading for the table and an empty setting.

Gilan hurried away to get ready while Cameron ate quickly. He paused and forced himself to chew properly. He'd get a stomach ache if he just shoved the food down.

"In a hurry?" Emily asked mildly, her voice a mixture of concern and amusement.

Cameron went to rise from his seat but Emily's voice stopped him. "Relax Cam, you're clearly in a hurry. You don't need to get up for me."

Cameron settled back into his chair from his half standing position.

"Yeah, we're in a hurry. Gilan and I are going after a group of bandits that are causing some trouble."

"Bandits tend to do that." Edward commented.

Emily turned a baleful eye on him. "Yes, thank you for pointing that out, Edward." She turned back to Cameron. "Gilan's going with you?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes… if that's alright with you, Boss." he added with a grin.

Emily considered for a second, then nodded slowly, ignoring Cameron's joking tone. "I suppose I can allow it."

"I don't need your permission!" Gilan said, mock indignantly. Then he became serious. "I probably won't be back for a while, tell Dad where I've gone."

Emily nodded, then threw her arms around her brother. "Take care of yourself." she said softly.

Gilan returned the embrace. "Will do." he said.

**~H~H~H~**

**I had an authors note explaining some of the details about the plants and mention of orange heraldry but my laptop deleted it all so if you want to know about it, you'll have to ask me directly. (Via private message or a review or something)  
Until the next chapter and forever after, may you be forever safe from computer problems and other annoying things that stifle the imagination. Goodbye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey People!  
I have a few announcements. You might be interested to note that this is the quarter hundredth chapter! Yay! (Or you might not be particularly interested. That's fine too) There has been quite a bit of proverbial juggling with this chapter due to some technical difficulties that are hopefully sorted out by now. I still don't know what happened. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. (You don't have to)**

**~H~H~H~**

Gilan swung up into the saddle, wincing as the movement jolted his shoulder.

Cameron looked up at him in concern. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, worried that Gilan would further damage his already-injured back and shoulder.

Gilan shrugged with his other side, careful not to cause himself any more pain. "I'm fine. It was only a glancing blow and besides, Emily will check it thoroughly when we get back." The last part was said resignedly. When Emily checked it, Gilan knew, she would definitely not be happy about it.

Cameron frowned slightly but let the matter rest, swinging himself into his own saddle. "If you say so. But don't blame me if Emily gets annoyed."

Gilan rolled his eyes at the thought and gave Blaze a light tap with his heels. The horse responded instantly, gaining speed in a few strides and settling into an easy canter. Gilan gritted his teeth as each step sent pain shooting through his shoulder and put a bit of pressure on the reins. Blaze slowed slightly and made her gait smoother, snorting at her master.

_Are you sure you're alright? You're thumping up and down like a sack of potatoes._

Gilan shook his head apologetically and concentrated on making himself _less_ like a sack of potatoes.  
Blaze shook her mane in gratitude.

_That's better._

~H~H~H~

Gilan dismounted and began to lead Blaze to the stable.

"Where do you think you're going, Gilan? I'll take care of Blaze. You need to go to the infirmary." Cameron called after him.

"I'm fine!" Gilan said irritably, pausing to wait for the other Ranger to catch up.

_You're fine, are you?_

Blaze snorted, then nudged him gently on the elbow. Gilan sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed his eyes shut, hand automatically moving in a useless attempt to block the pain.

_I thought so. Go find your sister._

Gilan glared at the little horse, then backed away before she could nudge his elbow again. "Fine."

He turned away, muttering about 'nursery maids' and 'mother hens'.

Cameron caught Blaze's reins and grinned, patting her neck. "Good work. Next time Gilan's being stubborn, I'll know who to call."

Blaze shook her mane in reply and snuffled his pockets for an apple, then munched the treat gratefully.  
She'd never tell him, but Gilan was actually quite a good boy.

~H~H~H~

"What part of 'take care of yourself' do you not understand?" Emily asked as she examined the large bruise on his shoulder. "I let you out of my sight for two days and you manage to find how much trouble?"

Gilan winced as she prodded lightly, gritting his teeth. "Only about forty bandits' worth. And, to answer you first question, I think it's the 'yourself' bit that I have difficulty with."

Edward coughed, the corners of his lips twitching up. "I always have trouble with that bit too, actually. Speaking of which, in all this bandit bashing and bandit being-bashed-by, did you take the time to eat?"

Gilan took advantage of the fact that Emily was prodding a particularly sore bit to not answer, wincing again instead. "To be fair, we did catch them and there were significantly less casualties on our side." he said, in an effort to change the subject.

Emily knew her brother too well though. "I assume that means no, you haven't eaten in the last two days. Edward, go and get some food please. Make sure there's plenty of coffee." she added as Edward turned to leave.

"Will do." Edward replied with a grin.

Emily turned back to her brother and, more specifically, his injuries. "Cameron's fine?" she asked, continuing her examination.

Gilan nodded. "Yeah, he's alright."

Emily looked up as Edward returned, carrying a tray of something delicious.  
"Okay, eat. I'll finish up when you're done."

~H~H~H~

Emily tucked the end of the bandage in and patted Gilan absently on the head. "All done. Now you just need to get plenty of rest, eat well and for goodness sake, don't do anything with your arm!"

Gilan scowled half-heartedly in response to the head pat. "And how long will these minor limitations last? I should really get back to Norgate within a few days."

Emily snorted. "If you wanted to be back in Norgate in a few days, you shouldn't have gotten walloped by a bandit's club. It'll be at least a week before you can move that arm, two weeks before you'll be able to draw your bow. And that's if everything goes well. It might take longer."

Gilan groaned and slumped back, then winced and straightened again, "I'm a fast healer. One week?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at him. "We'll see. I need to talk to Cameron."

Gilan slumped carefully back and watched her retreating form. "Don't be too hard on him. It was my fault, not his."

Emily turned back. "I know." she replied, smirking, before disappearing down the hallway.

~H~H~H~

"Ah, there you are, Emily. How's Gilan?" Cameron asked as Emily approached.

Emily shrugged. "He'll live. Unfortunately, he'll take at least two weeks of recovery before he's fit for anything, probably more. Can you mention that in your report to Crowley? It might be a good idea to get someone to fill in for him at Norgate."

Cameron nodded. "Sure. Do you have any special details that should be added or should I just say he's out of action for a while and needs a temporary replacement?"

Emily scrunched up her nose thoughtfully. "I think for now you can just keep it simple. I can't be completely sure of the full extent of his injuries until the swelling and bruising have gone done."

Cameron nodded again. "Sure. If the castle gets too stuffy then you can send Gilan to the cabin."

Emily snorted. "More to the point, if he starts getting annoying, we'll send him to you."

Cameron smiled. "Deal." he said and they both shook hands, grinning broadly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You can expect him in about two minutes." she said.

~H~H~H~

Contrary to expectation, Emily lasted just over a week before she started going mad and decided to hand her brother over to the Ranger.

"Are you sure I can't go back to work?" Gilan asked as they rode away from the castle, wincing at regular intervals as pain shot through his shoulder, neck and back with every smooth stride Blaze made.

Emily turned baleful eyes on him as he sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm sure. When you can move without causing yourself pain, you can try shooting with a bow."

Gilan snorted. "I could probably shoot now." he said.

"When we get to the cabin, you can prove it. Until then, keep your mouth shut. I'm getting sick of your chatter."

Gilan assumed a hurt look. When Emily didn't pay any attention, he dropped it and sighed, then winced again. "Are we there yet?"

Emily rolled her eyes and smacked her hand into her forehead. "No. Don't talk with your mouth open. It's bad manners."

She tapped her horse's flanks lightly with her heels and they accelerated, leaving Gilan and Blaze plodding behind. When she judged they were out of ear shot, she slowed, maintaining the twenty metre gap.

Gilan smiled fondly after his sister, Emily never changed.

~H~H~H~

"Ouch!" Gilan exclaimed as he dropped his bow and cradled his shoulder.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That was impressive. Your speed and accuracy are astounding." she said in monotone. "I thought you said you could shoot now."

Gilan glared at his sister. "Yeah, I said I could shoot now, but that was fifteen minutes ago. This is not 'now'."

Emily nodded slowly. "I see. All that riding must have done so much damage that you can't even draw anymore. Maybe you should go to bed now before it gets worse."

Gilan's glare intensified. "I don't think that's necessary. It wasn't the riding that caused this, it was the mental stress of being around you."

Emily put her chin in her hand. "That makes sense. You've been improving for the past week because I wasn't around, but now that I'm here, your condition is deteriorating? Wait, I remember now, I was around for the past week. How does your logic work?"

Cameron chuckled as he came round from the side of the cabin. "It's the stress at the thought of losing you."

Emily smiled at Gilan. "Oh, how sweet! What a nice little icum-picum-puppy-dog!" she cooed, pinching his cheek and patting his head. "Now you promise to be a good boy for the nice Ranger."

Gilan smiled sweetly and turned to Cameron. "I pwomise to be a good boy if you give me lots of yummy tweats and let me play wiv your weapons." he said.

Emily grinned at Cameron. "See? It shouldn't be too hard to keep him in check. Just feed him."

Cameron looked from Emily to Gilan and back again. "Yeah, easy." he said sarcastically.

Emily and Gilan grinned at each other and Gilan picked up his bow and arrow, returning the latter to his belt quiver with a wince.

Cameron rolled his eyes and led the way inside, heading for the stove to pour the coffee.

"By the way, Gilan, once you've recovered, Crowley has a mission for you." Cameron said as he placed two steaming mugs on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen to get his own.

Gilan looked up curiously. "Oh yeah. What is it?"

Cameron shrugged and sat down. "Something about Gallica. Not sure of the details. I assume Crowley can give those to you once you're ready for them."

"Which will be in about two weeks. More if you don't look after yourself." Emily interjected.

Gilan sighed. "Fine, I'll behave. Is there anything I could do to speed the process?"

Emily frowned thoughtfully. "A massage every now and then might help. Not completely sure though. At any rate, it won't do harm."

Cameron flexed his hands. "I can probably do that. It can't be too hard."

Emily nodded. "Okay. Just do it lightly until you've gotten the hang of it. Gilan can give you a few pointers as you go. Talking about going, I should probably do that. I'm not sure what Edward's up to and Dad still needs a bit of supervision."

"Edward's probably supervising him. But yeah, it would probably be a good idea to get going. That way, I can have a bit more freedom." Gilan said, deadpan.

Emily rolled her eyes as she drained the last of the coffee from her cup and stood. "Yeah, and maybe my ears can have a break."

Cameron frowned. "Why do your ears need a break?"

Emily rolled her eyes again. "Gilan thinks he has great musical talent. He doesn't." she added in case Cameron missed the sarcasm in her first explanation.

"Toreador, en-" Gilan began.

Emily hurriedly went outside and shut the door firmly behind her. "I think I'll go now."

Gilan and Cameron exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

"That sounds like a cool song. Can you teach me?" Cameron asked.

Gilan grinned. "Sure."

**~H~H~H~**

**In case you're wondering, I definitely recommend opera to anybody and everybody. Toreador is a song from the opera Carmen. (It's been stuck in my head for the past two weeks)  
Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey People!  
Here's another chapter! Yay! *waits expectantly for people to join in* Okay, never mind. I don't really have anything to say. *stops and glares at cheering sisters who are eating all the grapes* Maybe I should just get on with the story.**

**~H~H~H~**

Gilan gritted his teeth, drew the arrow back and released. His shoulder still hurt but he could push through the pain. His speed was hindered a bit but his accuracy wasn't slipping.

"Not bad. You know, it's probably at the point where I could fix it, if you'll let me."

Gilan spun round at the sound of his sister's voice. Emily was about ten metres away and she gestured toward the target.

"What would that involve?" Gilan asked suspiciously. The fact that Emily didn't think he'd let her fix it told him that it wouldn't be very pleasant.

"I'll need to play with your feet." she said.

Gilan backed away, frowning. "Why? My feet are fine. It's my shoulder and neck that are giving me trouble." If there was one thing he hated, it was people touching his feet.

"The nerve endings are in your foot. In order to fix the damage, I'll need to start there." Emily explained.

Gilan shook his head. "I think I'll just put up with it."

Emily shrugged. "Okay. If you change your mind, let me know. Walking around in bare feet might also help, though it won't be as effective. In the meantime, how does it feel to use your sword?"

Gilan drew the weapon in question and held it ready. "Not sure. Let's find out."

Emily grinned and unsheathed her own blade. "Let's do that."

Gilan parried her first stroke and immediately paled, dropping his sword and clutching his shoulder.

Emily lowered her sabre and offered him a concerned frown. "Are you okay?" she asked, moving forward and replacing her sword in its scabbard.

Gilan nodded and picked up his sword again. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it to hurt quite that much."

Emily stepped back and drew her weapon again. "You start this time." she told him.

Gilan gritted his teeth and swung his sword, forcing himself not to wince as it connected with his sister's blade, the impact sending jolts of pain up his arm.

Emily watched her brother carefully for a few minutes before she put an end to the combat.

"Okay, I think it's going to need a bit more recovery time. How's your left arm coping?"

Gilan switched hands and they began again.

This time, Gilan was able to put some strength into what he was doing. The combat still ended with Emily on top but he felt that it hadn't been a worthless encounter.

Emily wrinkled her nose thoughtfully as she studied her brother.

Gilan cleared his throat. "I'd appreciate it if you moved your sharp pointy-thing away from my neck. I'm not very comfortable at present."

"I think you need to build up your strength again. You're a bit out of shape. A week of practice and I'll release you." Emily told him, ignoring his suggestion.

Gilan rolled his eyes. "I can't practice when there's a sword at my throat. What do you want?"

Emily pursed her lips. "You're not going to Gallica alone." she stated eventually.

Gilan sighed. "Emily, you know it isn't that simple. Crowley will tell me what to do and I have to do it. Besides, it'll undoubtedly be dange-"

Gilan stopped as he saw the warning gleam in his sister's eyes, telling him not to go any further with that train of thought. He leaned further back into the ground as the point of Emily's sword got closer.

"Fine, I'll ask Crowley if you can come. If he says no though, you have to accept it." Gilan relented, sighing in defeat.

Emily held her position a while longer, then nodded briefly and sheathed her steel. "Okay. It might also be a good idea to mention Edward too. It's not a requirement but it might be good to have an assassin guarding your back."

Gilan sat up, wincing. "I don't need anyone guarding my back, I can guard it myself!.. But sure, I'll ask if Edward can come." he added hurriedly, seeing her hand go to her sword hilt.

Emily smiled and offered her hand to her brother. He gripped it and heaved himself up and onto his feet, giving Emily a grateful grin.

"Thanks. I better start practicing." he said, sheathing his sword and picking up his bow.

Emily grinned. "Yeah, and I better go make traveling arrangements."

Gilan turned a baleful glance on his sister. "We still don't know if you're coming. It's quite likely Crowley will say no." he pointed out.

Emily shrugged indifferently. "In that case, I can un-make the traveling arrangements again. As Halt would say, 'always expect the worst. That way, you'll avoid unpleasant surprises. It may still be unpleasant but at least it won't be a surprise'."

Gilan frowned. "I thought you wanted to come." he said.

"And spend however long with you?" Emily snorted derisively, then let out a piercing whistle before he could reply.

Gilan watched his sister mount Gypsy and ride away, then turned back to the targets in front of him.

Emily still confused him sometimes and he'd lived with her his whole life, he shuddered to imagine how Edward must feel.

~H~H~H~

"Edward?" Emily asked casually, leaning back and shifting slightly in her chair to get a better view of the ex-scorpion.

"Hmm?" he replied distractedly.

Emily scrunched her nose up for a few seconds before answering. "When's your birthday?"

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why?"

Emily shrugged. "Just wondering. We're possibly going to Gallica in a week or so."

Edward struggled to retain the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken. "What? Going to Gallica in a week? Why? What's that got to do with my birthday?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's got nothing to do with your birthday, I was changing the subject."

Edward frowned and made a rolling motion with his hands, gesturing for Emily to keep talking.

Emily sighed. "We might not be going, it's just a possibility. How many siblings do you have?"

Edward's frown deepened. "Is that anything to do with Gallica or a change of subject again?"

Emily smacked her forehead. "A change of subject. Can you please answer my question?"

Edward wondered briefly how Emily managed to think up so many random things in so short a time without getting dizzy. He shrugged the matter off as he realised Emily was waiting for his response.

"Last I checked, four. Although, I haven't checked for nine years so it might be more than that now. Two brothers, two sisters."

Emily nodded. "When did you say your birthday was?"

Edward sighed. "I didn't."

"So, tell me."

Edward sighed again, deeper this time. "The twenty-third day of seventh month."

Emily nodded, filing the information away in her head. "What's your favourite colour?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Favourite… colour? Um… ah… I guess… ah… green?"

Emily frowned. "What kind of green?"

Edward turned a bewildered gaze on her. "Um, probably just, green? I'm an assassin, I've never really been bothered with favourite colours. What's your favourite colour?" he added after a short pause.

"I like the blue-grey of dark storm clouds that are about to release a torrential downpour."

Edward nodded. "I see."

Emily looked at him for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "No you don't. You have no idea what I'm talking about."

Edward shrugged, grinning. "True, but some response seemed necessary."

Edward inwardly frowned. He didn't know how Gilan had managed to survive for so long with such a confusing person.

~H~H~H~

Gilan let loose his last two arrows and made a face. His speed was better than it had been but he still wasn't satisfied.

It was probably a good thing Emily and Edward were coming. He'd appreciate having some decent company on his journey, not to mention a couple of good blades, and their wielders.

Blaze nickered a greeting as Flint and Gypsy trotted into the clearing, accompanied by Edward and Emily.

"There you two are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming at all!" Gilan called over his shoulder as he tugged his arrows free.

Emily snorted as she looked at the sun, barely starting to peep over the horizon. "Yeah, sorry we're late. We've used up half the morning." she replied sarcastically.

Gilan grinned and swung up into Blaze's saddle. "Let's not waste any more daylight then."

Edward yawned. "What daylight?" he muttered.

"Didn't you have to get up early as an assassin too?" asked Emily, hiding a smile.

Edward grunted. "Never mind. Let's go."

"Yeah, I'll enjoy having the cabin to myself. I'll also enjoy my coffee." Cameron called from the porch.

Gilan turned a sheepish look on the other Ranger. "Actually…"

Emily came to his rescue. "Gilan, we need to go. Bye Cameron."

"Yeah, bye Cam. See you when I see you." Gilan said, already nudging Blaze into a trot.

Flint and Gypsy followed, leaving Cameron alone on the porch, staring after the retreating forms in confusion.

He shrugged and went inside. _Time for some coffee._ He thought, opening the container of beans.

The jar was empty.

"Gilan!" he yelled in frustration. "I am very annoyed!"

~H~H~H~

Gilan gave Emily a grateful, and slightly sheepish, grin. "Thanks for the save. I really didn't want to have to tell Cam that I'd used up all his coffee. I don't think he would have cared that my shoulder hurt."

Emily turned slightly to get a better view of her brother. He wasn't wincing at every stride, which was an improvement. "And that is why I am accompanying you on this trip. If you don't have the diplomatic powers to prevent an ally from shooting you, I can't imagine you doing very well with a crowd of Gallican rebels."

Gilan chuckled. "Point taken. To tell you the truth, it wasn't too hard to convince Crowley."

Emily tilted her head to the side. "Oh? What happened?"

"Here's the message." Gilan said, producing the folded paper from the inside pocket of his jerkin and passing it to Emily.

Emily opened the message curiously.

_Ranger Gilan, Caraway fief.  
I'm glad you're feeling better. However, I'm not quite sure I trust you so take Emily. You might also find that assassin useful, so take him too._

The rest of the message detailed the situation in Gallica and their role in it.

Emily chuckled, passing the note back to her brother. "Crowley is a good Commandant." she said approvingly.

Gilan nodded agreement. "He knows his Rangers well."

Edward frowned. "Who in the chicken world is Crowley?"

Emily grinned. "Oh, he's just the Ranger Corps' bantam rooster."

Gilan nodded. "I've always liked red-headed cockerels." He added.

Emily smirked. "Me too. His comb is certainly impressive."

"So, he's some bigwig with red hair?" Edward surmised.

Gilan let out a strangled sounding cough. "Pretty much."

Emily and Gilan exchanged a look and both cracked up laughing.

Edward frowned. "What would he think about being described as a bantam rooster?"

Gilan shrugged, wiping the tears from his eyes. "In the Ranger world, disrespect is the greatest form of flattery."

"Crowley is the Ranger Corps Commandant. He's spent quite a bit of time around Halt but he's generally amiable." Emily told Edward.

Edward nodded. "I see. Who's Halt?"

Gilan studied Edward to make sure he wasn't joking. "You don't know who Halt is?" he asked incredulously. "Well, that's a first."

Emily watched her brother for a few seconds to see if he was going to explain further. When he didn't, she decided to do it. "Halt is probably the most legendary figure in Araluen. He's also Gilan's former mentor and Crowley's best friend. He's not generally considered a very cheerful character."

Edward looked sideways curiously. "What did he do to become so famous?"

Gilan grinned. "Well, according to legend, he fought and defeated Morgarath's entire army of Wargals with one slash of his Saxe. He killed two Kalkara with one arrow and then conquered five hundred Skandians. There's also the time he rescued the princess from the Temujai, plus countless other, smaller feats. He's said to be eight feet tall!"

Edward frowned. "Okay. Who's Morgarath, what's a wargal and what are Kalkara?"

Emily sighed. "When we get back from Gallica, I'll give you a proper history lesson. As it is, the more questions I answer, the more questions you ask. It's about time we stop, anyway."

Edward dismounted. "I guess that's why you're the boss."

Gilan and Emily exchanged a grin. "I always thought you had a good head on your shoulders."

**~H~H~H~**

**For the record, Gilan is generally more skilled with a sword than Emily. Emily only won because Gilan was injured.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey people!  
Sorry about the late update. I have no excuse. I deserve whatever punishment you an come up with and probably more. If you can't be bothered thinking things up, don't worry. My sisters are very good at coming up with creative ideas and they have the ability to actually execute them. (And probably me too) So be assured, justice will be served.  
For now, here's the chapter.**

**~H~H~H~**

Gilan pulled Blaze to a stop just inside the trees. A hundred metres away, the grass ended and an empty wooden jetty stretched out, into the natural harbor formed by the high hills and heavily forested ground on either side of the expanse of water leading out to a larger one in the form of the narrow sea.

"There." Edward said, pointing outwards to the narrow sea.

After a few seconds of searching, Emily spotted the ship too.

"Three fingers from that huge willow. The one that looks like it's about to fall into the water." she added to Gilan as she realised that there were multiple huge willows in the area.

Gilan held his hand in front of him, three fingers up. "Ah, I see."

Edward looked on curiously, storing the technique in his mind for future use.

"Okay, I'll go find out when she's next sailing. Don't set up camp till I come back." Gilan told them, dismounting and stepping out into the open, making no effort at concealment as he approached the fairly plain looking whitewashed hut that acted as the harbor master's office and living quarters.

A few metres from the hut, he stopped and pushed back the cowl of his cloak. It was common courtesy to be invited inside before entering.

He didn't have long to wait. The harbor master wasn't oblivious, nor stupid.

"Afternoon, Ranger. How may I help you?" The man said, cheerfully waddling out the door.

Gilan studied the man at length, or rather, at width, as he replied.

"I was wondering when the next ship would set sail for Gallica?"

The harbor master nodded vigorously. "Of course, Ranger! Of course! Please come inside. _The Lone Lobster_ will be departing tomorrow morning with the tide."

Gilan followed the man inside. "What time would that be?" he asked.

The harbor master consulted a chart before looking up at the Ranger. "Around about the tenth hour but if you want to come, you should be here at half after nine. Maybe nine if you want to bring your horse. It will take some time to load it up, you see."

Gilan nodded. "Okay, is there sufficient room for three people, plus their horses?"

"Three people you say? Are the other people friends of yours?" the harbor master asked.

Gilan sighed. "Yes. Me and two other people. They are very good friends." He added before the harbor master had time to inquire again.

"That's nice. What are you going to Gallica for?"

Gilan took a deep breath a fought down his impatience. "We're going for a holiday. We've heard the food there is delicious." he said drily.

The harbor master nodded several times, completely missing the Ranger's sarcastic tone. "Wonderful! The food is outstanding, though I've always thought there's nothing like my old Ma's cooking! My wife is an amazing cook too, though! Amazing! I'm sure there isn't a better cook in all of Araluen!"

Gilan inwardly rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she is. Would you please tell me if there is room on _The Lone Lobster_ for my friends!"

The harbor master frowned briefly at the Ranger's annoyed voice, then smiled broadly. "Of course, Ranger! Of course! There's always room for one more on _The Lone Lobster_!"

Gilan considered pointing out that he wanted room for three, not one, but he decided to let the matter rest in favour of peace. "Thank you. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course, Ranger! Of course! Do you need accommodation? There are some spare rooms we keep for visitors if you want to use them, for a small fee."

Gilan shook his head. "Sincere thanks for the kind offer but I prefer to sleep outdoors."

The harbor master bobbed his head up and down a few times. "Good day then, Ranger."

Gilan nodded briefly and left, sighing with relief as he smelt the fresh, salty air. The harbour master might not be stupid but he certainly talked too much.

_I've been spending too much time around Halt._ He thought dismally as he headed to where Emily and Edward were waiting.

"Okay, we'll sail tomorrow morning. For now, let's get comfortable. As much as is possible, anyway, what with those clouds." Gilan told them, gesturing through the thick canopy of trees at the dark sky up ahead as he led the way to a decent camp site.

Emily glanced in the direction her brother had indicated, wrinkling her nose thoughtfully. "Yeah, let's hope the deluge waits till our tents are set up before dropping." she agreed.

~H~H~H~

The deluge did wait for camp to be set up, then it came down with full force.

Emily, Edward and Gilan all retreated into their respective tents while the horses took shelter beneath a particularly thick pine.

Within half an hour, the downpour had turned to a drizzle.

A fire was set up using some of Gilan's supply of firewood and Emily began to prepare a meal.

Edward joined her and they worked in cold, companionable silence.

The meal was served and they crouched to eat, not wanting to get their undersides wet by sitting on the soaked ground.

"Mmm, jhish ish goog!" Edward exclaimed round a mouthful of food.

Emily swallowed and patted the corners of her mouth disdainfully. "Such terrible table manners! Anyone would think you grew up in a cave!"

Edward grinned wolfishly. "I bayshik'ly gig." he told her, purposely disregarding etiquette this time.

Gilan rolled his eyes cheerfully at both of them as he put his clean bowl in his pack. "You two are incorrigible. Who's on first watch?"

Edward sighed and raised his hand.

Gilan nodded briefly. "Good, I'm going to bed. Bon nuit."

Edward shook his head. "Your pronunciation leaves something to be desired. Good night." He added.

Emily rose to her feet. "I'm going to catch some winks too. Goda nott."

Edward moved away from the fire and settled down to keep watch. "Oiche mhaith."

~H~H~H~

Gilan patted Blaze's neck affectionately. "Good girl." he crooned softly.

Blaze snorted in reply.

_Yes, I am. Where's my apple?_

Gilan grinned and produced the treat, rubbing the mare's soft fur briefly before turning away. "I should go find Emily and Edward. They're probably drowning over the side of the ship or something."

_We haven't even left port._

"Never underestimate my sister's trouble making skills." Gilan told his horse. "If there's a chance she'll find mischief, she will."

~H~H~H~

"In oars, make sail!"

Emily grinned as the ship gathered speed before the wind, riding the small waves with ease.

"Don't you love it?" she asked Edward, who was standing by the rails and leaning over the clear, blue green water.

"Yeah, it's brilliant. For the first few minutes, anyway." Edward replied drily.

Emily frowned thoughtfully, then turned away from the shining sea and sky. "Talking about that, I heard that peppermint and ginger both help with seasickness. I brought some. Do you want to try it?"

Edward drew breath to answer, then realised Emily was already heading for her bags. He sighed and followed skeptically.

"Here it is! Just rub it on your temples." Emily said, passing him a small bottle.

Edward shook the liquid experimentally. "That's not peppermint or ginger." He stated firmly.

Emily nodded enthusiastically. "It's the oil extracted from them. Look, I'll show you."

She took the bottle from Edward's unresisting hands and removed the cork, tipping a few drops of the clear mixture onto her hands and stoppering the bottle.

Edward backed away as she approached, matching her pace for pace and watching her eyes carefully. He found assassin training came in handy when he wanted to avoid people who were trying to medicate him.

Emily rolled her eyes. "If you keep going backwards, you'll fall over the side of the ship."

Edward turned hurriedly, continuing his backward movement on its new course. "Thank you for informing me." he said.

Emily grinned triumphantly. "That's alright." she said as Edward backed into the mast and found himself trapped between a few barrels.

"Mercy?" Edward pleaded, sinking to his knees and clasping his hands together.

Emily shook her head. "I have no mercy for a bloodthirsty assassin such as yourself."

Edward bowed low. "Please, Lady, forgive me. It's not my fault. I was forced into it by a cruel and savage man. Don't do this to me!"

Emily frowned and raised her hand. "I take umbrage at you calling my brother a cruel and savage man! How dare you!"

Edward cowered fearfully. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please-"

"Hey, what's going on here? No fighting or I'll throw you overboard!"

A burly sailor strode up to them, glaring ferociously at Emily.

Emily and Edward exchanged a glance and simultaneously burst into fits of laughter.

"What- I don't know who you are or where you're going and I don't care to. However, while you're on board ship, you'll obey the rules, one of which is no fighting. Further trouble and you'll disembark immediately."

Gilan approached during the sailors discourse. When the latter had finished, Gilan cut in smoothly.

"Deepest apologies, Captain. My young traveling companions are lively actors. I'll ensure they don't cause any more trouble."

The Captain grunted assent. "Make sure you do." Gilan might be a Ranger but he was Captain of this ship and, therefore, in charge.

Gilan bobbed his head briefly, just enough to show his compliance without yielding his authority in the slightest. It was a fine line but Gilan had been taught by one of the best.

The Captain grunted again and marched back to the steering platform, feeling that his dominance had been sufficiently asserted. True, the Ranger hadn't exactly been submissive but he accepted who was boss and knew his place. The Captain was content with that.

~H~H~H~

Gilan glared at his 'young traveling companions'. "For goodness sake, you two. Can't you stay out of trouble for one day? If you make any more mischief, I'll hold the Captain's coat while he carries out his threat."

Emily grinned. "Okay, we'll try to behave. How're the horses doing?"

Gilan shrugged. "I haven't checked on them since we left port. I was on my way to do it when I heard the Captain threaten to throw you overboard. I thought it might be a good idea to intervene. Do you two want to come with me?"

Emily turned to look at Edward and then nodded. "Yeah, we'll come soon. Edward just needs to do something first."

Edward groaned and Gilan glanced at them suspiciously. "No funny business." He said sternly.

Emily nodded once. "No funny business." she agreed.

Gilan lingered a while longer, studying his sister's face for any sign of mischief.

Emily returned his gaze unflinchingly, grinning cheekily.

Gilan, deciding his sister didn't look even slightly innocent, accepted her words and turned away. With Emily, he knew, it was always better if she openly showed her wickedness. If she looked virtuous, chances were she wasn't.

Emily turned back to Edward and passed him the bottle.

"Use it." she commanded, hands on hips and frowning fiercely.

Edward looked at the bottle, then at Emily, then behind him at the mast and back to Emily again.

"I can climb as well as you." Emily reminded him.

Edward sighed and took the bottle, following Emily's previous instructions.

He handed the bottle back to her. "Done."

Emily nodded approval and turned, leading the way round the barrels to where the horses stood, snorting, in their pens.

"Took you a while." Gilan commented, his back to them.

Emily patted Gypsy's neck affectionately. The Friesian tossed her graceful head and snuffled her Lady's pockets for any treats.

"Okay, fine. Only one though." Emily relented, producing an apple for the horse.

Gilan rolled his eyes at his sister. "You probably shouldn't be feeding her on board ship. She might get seasick."

Gypsy snorted and tossed her head high, looking down her nose at Gilan.

Emily translated her horse's actions into words. "Seasick? Such an unladylike thing is far below her!"

Gilan raised an eyebrow. "You'll see."

Emily and Gypsy snorted simultaneously. "No, you'll see." Emily corrected, a hand resting on Gypsy's neck as human and mistress looked into each other's eyes.

"Gypsy is much too sophisticated for that kind of thing."

**~H~H~H~**

**Sooo... Yeah. Sorry again for the late update.  
Thank you for your continued perseverance. I appreciate it.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey people!  
I'm on time! (just)  
I've been slightly busy as of late, hopefully things will settle down soon. In the meantime, here's another chapter.**

**~H~H~H~**

"Furl the sail! Out oars!"

Emily, Edward and Gilan all retreated to the bow of the ship as sailors hurried to and fro like disturbed ants.

The white oak oars glinted in the late morning sunlight as they moved rhythmically, stirring up the water as the ship cut through the harbor, leaving a smooth, curving white line in her wake, along with the spray from the down, back, up movement of the smooth oak oars.

_The Lone Lobster_ ran the last few metres to the dock unaided as the command was called to stow the oars.

Now she rested, rising and falling slightly on the small ripples from the recently disturbed water.

Most of the other boats were fishing boats, though there were a few other late traders moored or beached in the sheltered confines of La Rivage harbor.

The three passengers moved back mid ship, where they found the Captain waiting for them.

"Good job for keeping your young companions out of trouble, Ranger. I hope it wasn't too difficult." he said gruffly. "Now, what do you want done with these horses?"

Gilan nodded his thanks for the Captain's good wishes. "If you could unload the horses, that'd be helpful. Then we'll pay the other half of our fee and be on our way."

The Captain nodded and let out a string of shouted orders, then turned back to his clients. "Okay, where's the money?"

Gilan produced the second half of the agreed price, plus an extra half crown, and placed the coins in the Captain's hands.

The Captain glanced at the money, then at Gilan. "What's the extra for?" he asked suspiciously. People only handed out money if they wanted something in return.

Gilan grinned. "That's for not throwing my young companions overboard. The wet clothes might have been inconvenient to deal with and I can't ride three horses."

The Captain shrugged. "You wouldn't need to. There's a good market for horses in Gallica."

Gilan scrunched his nose up dismissively. "Maybe so but I'm no merchant. Besides, I've got other things to do."

The Captain pocketed the money and held out his hand. "If you say so. Name's James. Captain James Carter."

Gilan took the hand and shook firmly. "Gilan Davidson."

The Captain frowned thoughtfully for a few seconds as his mind worked. "You wouldn't be _Sir_ David's son, would you? The former cavalry commander, Sir David."

A look of great sadness passed momentarily over Gilan's face before it was hidden by the usual, impassive shield. Emily and Edward were less quick to hide their emotions. A stray tear trickled down Emily's cheek as Gilan nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Sir David _was_ my father. It's sometimes hard to get used to the fact that he's not here anymore." Gilan answered, allowing a little bit of grief to creep into his words.

Their conversation was interrupted by one of the crew informing them that the three horses were ready on shore.

Gilan led the way off the ship, retrieving his gear on the way past. Emily and Edward followed, laden with their own belongings.

Gypsy, Blaze and Flint stood on shore, the latter two a bit wobbly while Gypsy stood tall and confident as she waited for her human to dismount the wooden structure that had taken them across the sea.

The regal equine held her head high as she graciously accepted the pats of the awed sailor waiting on her until her regular retainer appeared.

Emily smiled sadly when Gypsy greeted her. There was no doubt about who was higher in the pecking order but Lady and horse had a friendly relationship, none the less. The fresh wound had opened again though and not even the beautiful black mare could seal up the empty space in her heart, in the shape of her father.

"Hey, Gyps." she said abstractly, taking the lead rope from the sailor with a forced smile to show her appreciation.

She tacked up quickly and secured her bags in place, then mounted and waited for Edward and Gilan, who were checking their straps.

Edward finished and swung up into the saddle, then waited for Gilan to do also.

Captain James approached and laid a hand on Gilan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Good luck." the man said sincerely.

Gilan swallowed and nodded, then mounted and nudged Blaze lightly. The shaggy bay moved into a brisk walk and Edward, Flint, Gypsy and Emily followed their lead, disappearing into the winding streets of La Rivage.

~H~H~H~

Gilan grinned up at Emily. "That was well done. Good work, both of you."

Edward smiled. "Yeah, it worked well. We shouldn't need to do it so much now. People here probably haven't even heard of Sir David, let alone his death."

Emily frowned thoughtfully. "That's true. Still, we'll be careful. Some people will know and it's best to be prepared."

Edward nodded. "Okay. What's the plan?"

"We need to go under disguise so let's head for an armory. You and I can go as knights, Emily can be our rich employer. Or something along those lines." Gilan added hurriedly, seeing his sister draw breath to protest.

Emily caught Gilan's gaze and nodded curtly. "Let's just concentrate on your costumes." she suggested firmly.

Gilan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because you're on a bigger horse."

Emily twitched her nose indifferently, leaning forward to pat Gypsy's neck. The mare wasn't huge for a Friesian but she stood significantly higher than Blaze and Flint.

Gypsy shook her mane.

_Wise move. Your brother shows respect to his betters. Perhaps you could learn something from him._

Emily snorted. "He's a Ranger. I'm pretty sure he ranks higher than you do."

_In the human world. The only reason horses aren't in the rankings is because we're too high in the pecking order. It makes you look bad._

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah." she agreed quietly.

_You're learning already._

~H~H~H~

Gilan sat on the grass, nursing a cup of coffee contentedly while he studied the gear they'd acquired. "What do we want to paint on our shields?" he asked, addressing the question to Edward.

The former assassin shrugged. "You're a Ranger. How about an oak leaf? That's your symbol, right?"

Gilan and Emily both shook their heads. "No. Horace is the Oakleaf Knight. You'll need to choose something else." Emily said, voicing both her and her brother's thoughts.

Gilan bumped his chin on the edge of his mug thoughtfully. "How about a sand cobra? Like the one Edward killed."

Edward considered the idea for a while, then nodded cautious agreement. "Why not? It's as good as anything else. I won't be doing the painting though. My artistic ability isn't particularly fantastic."

Emily agreed readily, especially to the second statement. "I'll do it. Those shields were expensive and paint takes a while to dry. We can't risk messing them up."

Gilan wore a hurt look for a while, then dropped it when he realised nobody was paying any attention to him.

A while later, Emily held up the first shield for inspection. "One down, one to go. What do you think?"

Edward shuddered, rubbing his arm subconsciously as the art work brought back the memory of the sand cobra sinking its teeth into his flesh. He shook the unhelpful thoughts aside and grinned.

"The very site of it will probably send road blockers packing. It looks absolutely evil."

Emily nodded in satisfaction and began the next one. "Good. After all, sand cobras aren't exactly the sort of animal you'd want as a pet."

Edward shuddered again, this time at a different memory.

~H~H~H~

The journey south was interrupted at regular intervals by troublesome knights, which were dealt with by either Gilan or Edward. They used their swords with contemptuous ease until they acquired some decent lances. Emily eyed Gilan skeptically as he hoisted the newly found weapon experimentally.

"Do you even know how to use that?" she asked.

Gilan shrugged dismissively. "I get by."

They were stopped again a few hours later. Gilan shrugged his shield round and rode forward.

A couple of minutes showed them on the road again with yet another horse, with gear strapped on its back, joining the procession.

"We're going to need to find a market for these sooner or later. They're slowing us down." Gilan commented as they slowly settled into a canter.

"I agree. When's the next sizeable town?" Emily added.

Edward frowned thoughtfully. "We'll probably reach it tonight. It's generally called L'oie by most people."

Gilan raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice of names. I'm guessing we'll find a good market for the horses there."

Edward grinned. "Yeah. Probably better for excess armour but you shouldn't have a problem selling the horses either. The town's gotten bigger than when it first started out."

~H~H~H~

Edward was correct on both accounts. The town was bigger and they had no trouble selling their extra equipment.

With business done and not enough daylight to make it worth traveling, they got some rooms at an inn for the sake of some hot food and a soft bed. Both were available and they settled in, Emily taking the opportunity to check Gilan's shoulder to make sure he hadn't worsened his injuries.

"Not too bad. It could probably do with a break. Let Edward take care of the fighting for a while." Emily told him as she finished.

Gilan sighed but agreed. "Edward will be happy about that." Gilan remarked drily.

Edward and Gilan had a bit of friendly competition going on. Apparently, Edward was going to get a head start.

Emily rolled her eyes as they went downstairs. "You'll get plenty of opportunity to catch up." She reassured him.

Gilan shrugged philosophically. "Even if I don't, I'm not too fussed. There are more important things to worry about."

"Oh? What would that be?"

Gilan led the way to the back of the room where Edward was already waiting for them. A waitress was headed for the same table with a tray, balanced expertly as she navigated the crowded room.

"Food."

~H~H~H~

"Merci. Ca a l'air delicieux." Edward said, giving the girl a smile and turning to face his friends.

"You were taking a while so I took the liberty to order us some food. This," Edward said, gesturing to the steaming plates, "is Coq au vin. Sit down and eat while it's still hot."

Emily licked her lips as the enticing smell reached her nostrils and followed Edward's suggestion, Gilan doing the same.

The three ate in respectful silence for the duration of the meal, stopping at intervals to sample the coffee.

"That was good. How much did it cost?" Gilan asked when they'd finished.

Edward shrugged in reply. "It came with the rooms for just a little extra. Breakfast tomorrow too."

Gilan looked up hopefully. "Does that mean I can have more coffee?"

Emily gave her brother an admonishing look. "No. Rangers can cope with coffee at ridiculous hours but you're a knight now. You need to sleep."

Gilan grumbled quietly but knew his sister was right. "Fine. In that case, we should head for bed now. An early night would do the knights and their lady a world of good."

Emily stood. "Okay, let's do that. What do we do with our plates? Leave them here or take them to the kitchen?"

"Leave them here." Edward replied, opening his purse and laying a few coins beside the stacked dishes.

"What are they for?" Emily asked, gesturing to the table where Edward had put the money.

"It's a tip. A bonus for the ones who do the dishes and stuff." Edward added, seeing Emily draw breath to ask.

Emily frowned briefly, then shrugged. Edward knew more about Gallican custom than she did so if he thought it was appropriate, she'd leave it at that.

~H~H~H~

"Mm, this is good!" Gilan exclaimed, studying the pastry before taking another bite. "What do you call it?"

Edward grinned, enjoying his own breakfast with equal pleasure. He'd been a bit disappointed with the other inns they'd stopped at but this one definitely passed muster. "A Croissant. Quite delicious, aren't they?"

Emily finished her breakfast and picked up one of the steaming mugs of dark beverage. "Absolutely! What's this?" she asked, sniffing experimentally.

Edward frowned. "Apparently, it's chocolat. I've never had it before but it smells nice."

Emily examined it for a few more seconds, then scooped a generous dollop of honey into the cup and took a sip. "That's quite good." She commented.

Edward watched her add honey with an amused smile, then lifted a mug of his own to his lips, agreeing readily with Emily's comment.

Gilan poured himself some coffee. "You two can have the chocolat, I'll have the coffee. Deal?"

Emily considered her brother for a second before letting herself smirk. "Deal."

Gilan looked sidelong at his sister. "Traitor."

~H~H~H~

"Emily, we should split up." Gilan said, reigning his horse in to walk beside Gypsy.

Emily frowned. "Why? Isn't it better to keep together? We're more vulnerable if we don't have each other for support."

Gilan nodded, agreeing with his sister's logic. "That's exactly why we should separate. We're more likely to get our job done if we appear vulnerable. Which of course, we won't be. I have my bow and you've got your atlatl. We're all competent fighters and decent at silent and unseen movement, tracking and anything else we may need. You and Edward can stay together, I'll go by myself."

Edward studied the path ahead. "I agree. If we look too strong, they'll ignore us and look for easier prey. Better to dress the delicate maiden. There's a fork in the track coming up. We can go our different ways there."

Emily glared at Edward. "You're supposed to be on my side. That _was_ part of your job description."

Edward shook his head. "No, my job is to keep you safe and, in this case, help Gilan with his mission." He pointed out firmly.

Emily grumbled. "Well then, feel free to disguise yourself as a maiden if you want but don't get me involved."

Gilan grinned. "I'd actually quite like to see that." He commented cheerfully in an attempt to lighten his sister's mood.

It worked. Emily had to smile at the image of Edward in a white lacy cap and apron. "Okay. When, and how, do we meet up again?"

Gilan pursed his lips thoughtfully. "How about, if we don't cross paths sooner, we'll meet at an inn on the southwest end of the capital?"

Emily frowned. "That's quite far away. Shouldn't we join forces again sooner?"

Gilan pulled Blaze to a stop. "Ideally, yes. That's if things don't go according to plan and we can't meet up anywhere else."

Emily nodded. "Okay. Take care of yourself."

Edward grinned. "You know what happened last time you said that."

Emily grinned. "And it won't happen again, because Gilan will actually listen this time. Isn't that right, Gilan?"

Gilan smiled. "Will do."

Emily spread her hands out wide. "See? It'll be fine!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey People!  
I don't really have any announcements to make at the moment so... yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

**~H~H~H~**

Edward took in a deep breath and looked around. The path went through a small grove of trees for about two hundred metres and, with the sun shining through the branches, it was a beautiful scene.

He pointed to a small patch of lush grass in a ray of sunshine. "That's my favourite colour." he told Emily.

Emily nodded slowly. "That does look nice. I'm not sure it would go well with my hair though. Wrong tone."

Edward looked sidelong at her, then turned his attention back to the surrounding countryside, wanting to capture the beauty.

A movement caught his eye and he tensed slightly. Forcing himself to relax, he continued his casual enjoyment of the day, pointing to an interesting shaped tree and leaning closer to Emily to tell her about it.

"That's a cool tree. It reminds me of Sir Luke's club." he commented, chuckling.

Emily frowned. "Who's Sir Luke and why does he have a warped club?"

"Well, you see, there was once a man named Luke. He was traveling through another land when he found himself surrounded. Looking around for something to protect himself, he found a branch and used it as a club to defend himself against his attackers. After that, he always carried his branch and used it whenever necessary. Unfortunately, one day he was surrounded by more than he could handle and he had to surrender."

Edward caught Emily's gaze and a silent message passed between them as Gypsy gave a low rumble.

"That sounds interesting. Maybe you can tell me more about him tonight when we've set up camp." Emily said.

Edward nodded agreement. "Sounds good. In the meantime, let's enjoy the view." he suggested, returning to his scanning of the woods.

Gypsy rumbled again and Emily leaned forward to pat her neck. "I think the horses could do with a drink. Do you know of any nearby streams?"

"I think I might be able to help you." A man said, then flinched as a metre long dart appeared, quivering, in the tree, only millimetres away from his head.

Emily already had another dart ready to go and Edward held his sword ready.

The man studied the two, then made a hand gesture to the surrounding trees.

Thirty more men emerged, ten of which had crossbows trained on the travelers.

"Let me rephrase that." the leader began. "You're coming with us anyway but we can stop to water your horses on the way."

Edward's eyes flickered briefly over their assailants. All wore the same crest; a golden pine cone and an ivy leaf, attached together by a small twig, as if they'd both grown together. He returned his attention to the leader, sheathing his sword and smiling cheerfully.

"In that case, we should introduce ourselves. I am Sir Molstio, knight of the Cobra." Edward said, bowing from the saddle. As he straightened, he caught Emily's eye briefly.

The leader's eyes narrowed. "Cobra. I can tell and I'll warn you, it won't work. Dismount and hand over your weapons. That includes the shield."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed momentarily before he followed the man's first instruction. Not bothering to sheath his sword, he stuck it, point first, in the ground, followed by his shield, knives and crossbow.

"You too, Lady. I can't have you skewering my men."

Emily pursed her lips thoughtfully. Gypsy was standing stock still, ears twitching back and forwards, waiting for a signal to act. Emily returned her dart to its quiver and patted the horse's neck affectionately.

"Relax, it's alright. Relax." she said, sliding from the saddle and hitting the ground without a sound. She kept her hand on Gypsy's neck a while longer, then turned and placed her weapons on the ground, adding her necklace last.

The leader gestured to it. "You can keep that. I'm not here to rob you."

Emily picked it back up, replacing it round her neck and stepping back. "Thank you. I'm Emily. I don't believe I caught your name…"

"Sir Antoine Descartes." the leader told her, gesturing for one of his men to pick up their weapons.

"Stay, Gypsy." Emily murmured quietly, sensing her horse tense. She curtseyed, not missing the last name of their captor or the flicker of recognition on Edward's face before he covered it.

Apparently, Antoine also caught it. He studied Edward for several seconds. "You know something. We can leave questioning till we get back but have no doubt, you will tell us in due time."

Edward nodded, slightly bemused. "I'm sure."

Antoine smiled, though the expression didn't reach his eyes. "Mount up. We'll go find some water for your horses." he said, his tone issuing a warning.  
_Don't try my patience. I can be a dangerous man._

~H~H~H~

Emily and Edward had a silent conversation as they rode, surrounded on all sides by their captors, who kept a watchful eye on the pair as they exchanged meaningful looks and head shakes.

Edward smirked, turning his attention forwards to where Antoine was riding ahead of them. "Sir, can I call you Ante?"

"No." was the firm reply.

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend as he gave her another cheeky glance. "Are we there yet? I feel like we've been riding for hours!"

"No."

"Can we stop now? I'm hungry." Edward persisted.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"So you're not sure? I'd just like to be sure on that."

Antoine turned to the young man riding beside him. "Louie, gag that imbecile."

Louie concealed a smirk and quickly followed out the order, shaking his head slightly as his grin broke free.

He returned to his place and they began again.

Edward sat silently, slightly miffed now that he couldn't drive anyone crazy with his stupid face brightened as a thought struck him and he began to hum, loudly.

Emily glared at him for a while, then had a request of her own. "Excuse me, Sir Antoine, may I please have my sword back so that I can separate Sir Molstio from his head?"

"Much as I'd like to grant your request, Lady Emily, I am unable to do so. My father would be rather put out."

Emily sighed but accepted his answer, looking curiously at Edward as he stopped humming and squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds.

Silence reigned for a blissful ten minutes while Edward struggled with his gag. Eventually managing to get the knot undone, he nudged Flint forward a bit faster and caught up with Antoine and Louie, handing the latter his cloth before falling back into place beside Emily.

Emily watched the other men tense as her companion rode forward, then relaxed as he returned. She gave him an admonishing look. "Behave yourself. I have no wish to explain to Gilan why I need a new assistant."

Edward winked. "Don't worry, m'lady. I've got everything sorted."

Emily sighed. "That's what I'm worried about."

~H~H~H~

"Welcome to the Pine." Antoine said, indicating the huge castle. "We have... rooms prepared for you both but I'll introduce you to the Lord first."

Emily studied the fortress carefully, admitting grudging approval. It looked quite secure. It would take Gilan more than a few minutes to formulate a plan to infiltrate the castle and longer to actually put it into action.

Edward stared at the castle, a flood of memories coming back to him as he absorbed the scene.

"Should we keep going?" he asked, already moving up the hill.

Antoine passed him and slipped back into position, Louie at his side.

"You look more eager than most to get inside her walls." Antoine commented. "Are you not intimidated by her size and defenses?"

Edward shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. It's more the fact that I'm going in there anyway, so I might as well get it over and done with."

Antoine pursed his lips, considering Edward's words. "It's not that simple but yes, best not to be nervous."

Edward shook his head vehemently. "I'm still nervous, I just don't like to dwell on it."

Antoine nodded slowly. "Wise, very wise. Still, you might want to prepare yourself. My father isn't particularly gentle, especially when it comes to your type."

Edward allowed his forehead to crease slightly. "My type? What's that supposed to mean?"

Antoine regarded him coolly. "The Reptiles. You know full well what I mean. Now, enough of stupid questions, we're here."

~H~H~H~

Antoine opened the door and put his head out. "Come."

Emily and Edward stood and followed as he led the way down a short corridor and into an office.

Lord Descartes sat behind a large oak desk, studying something in his hands. He opened a drawer and deposited it, making a small, metallic clink as it rattled.

"So, tell me about yourselves. What happened to your friend?" he asked as Antoine took his place behind his father's chair.

Edward and Emily both remained silent.

"Loyal? It's a shame you're not loyal to the crown. Loyalty to scum like that never pays off, long term."

They still held their tongues, though Emily's eyes filled briefly with anger.

A door opened and another man entered, bowing slightly before slipping into place beside Antoine. The two brothers shared a silent conversation for a while, then dropped it when their father spoke again.

"Well, you obviously won't tell me about your… brother… but maybe you could tell me about yourselves, though I dare say it won't change anything."

Emily drew breath to answer but Edward nudged her lightly, shaking his head.

"I'm Sir Molstio, at your service. I will tell you though, my service has limits. Molstio wasn't my given name but that is what I've been called."

Lord Descartes narrowed his eyes. "What is your given name?"

Edward closed his eyes, gathering courage for what he was about to say. He opened his eyes and held the Lord's gaze for several seconds before replying with one word. "Edward."

Lord Descartes sat back in his chair, momentarily allowing his surprise to show.

Antoine looked him over thoroughly. "That's nice. I hope you're not going to try and convince us that you're our brother. He died years ago and we don't appreciate lies."

Edward grinned. "Supposing I did, what would you do to me? I can cope with basically anything. But please, I beg of you, don't release Belle and Aimee's kittens on me, especially not Torty or Tutty. I'll even be willing to sword fight with Andre!"

The brothers exchanged a look before Antoine voiced their thoughts. "Edward?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Who else would drive you to distraction with the full knowledge that you could have me dead with nothing more than a click of your fingers?"

Andre grinned. "That does sound like a pretty Edward-ish thing to do."

Emily sighed. "Apparently, Edward being annoying isn't a new development."

Lord Descartes frowned. "One problem, my son would never join The Reptiles. What do you have to say about that?"

Edward frowned. "What are these reptiles everyone keeps talking about? What's wrong with reptiles anyway?"

Emily frowned thoughtfully. "The Reptiles is the name the rebels have chosen."

Edward nodded understanding. "I see. I haven't joined the rebels." he added, addressing the Lord.

Andre looked doubtful. "In that case, why has your shield got a Sand Cobra on it?"

Edward frowned thoughtfully, then brightened as an idea came to mind. He pulled his sleeve up. "This is the first time I've ever been glad to have a scar. This is why I chose a Sand Cobra." he gestured to his forearm where the snake bite still proved its own existence.

Antoine glanced from the bite to his father, then his brother and dad again. "What do you think, Father? Is that ample evidence?"

Lord Descartes pursed his lips, searching for any sign of dishonesty in either Edward or Emily. Finally, a broad smile found its way onto his face.

"Welcome home, son."

~H~H~H~

There followed an hour or so of talking. Stories were told, events recounted and everyone was generally brought up to date on the past nine years' proceedings.

Emily learned much about her assistant and she grew to like Andre and Antoine.

Lord Descartes smiled at his sons. "We should have a special dinner. I'm sure your mother would love to meet your girlfriend, Edward."

Edward protested loudly. "She's not my-"

Emily held up her hand to forestall whatever he was about to say. "Careful what you say, Ed. You wouldn't want to offend the beautiful Lady."

"But, you're not-" Edward began again.

Emily frowned. "I hope you weren't going to say 'not beautiful', because that would definitely be offensive."

Edward drew breath to answer, stopped and considered his words, then began again.

"Emily, you are probably the most beautiful girl I have ever met and any man would be honoured to have you as his wife but, you're _not_ my girlfriend, you're my boss."

Emily bit her lip in an effort to control her smile but the corners of her mouth still tilted upwards. "I know. Although, I wouldn't let your sisters or mum hear you say that."

Edward hurriedly agreed and Emily chuckled quietly. She quite liked Edward's brothers and she was happy to spend some time with them.

One problem was niggling at her though and she thought she had a solution.

She grinned at Edward, knowing he'd enjoy helping her with what she was about to propose. "You know, I think it's about time I arranged someone's capture. Gilan told me it was quite fun so maybe I should try it."

Andre smothered a smile. "My Lady, I'm afraid there might be some minor complications to that plan."

~H~H~H~

"Edward, these are the twins, Aluin and Aloin." Antoine said, grinning as his older brother looked between them carefully, trying to decipher which was which.

Emily grinned. "The other twins, you mean. It's pretty hard to miss the fact that you and Andre are twins. Pleased to meet you, Aluin and Aloin, I'm Emily."

The boys wore identical grins as they responded in unison. "I'm Aluin."

Antoine sighed. "You'll work it out eventually. In the meantime, you can meet the others."

Edward frowned as he followed his younger brother. "How many siblings do I have, exactly?"

Andre slipped into the conversation, grinning broadly. "Only eleven."

Edward smiled. "Well, that escalated fast. I've been gone for nine years and you've already managed to replace me seven times over."

Antoine patted his older brother on the shoulder. "It's alright, Edward. There will always be a place for you here."

Andre nodded ready agreement. "Yes. I'm quite relieved that you're here to take over after Father dies. It's really not a job I enjoy much."

Edward stopped and turned to his brothers. "I'm not staying here. I came to Gallica with a task in mind and once it's finished, I'm going back to Araluen."

Antoine and Andre looked disappointed. "Really? We only just got you back and you have to leave again?"

Edward shook his head. "Not yet. I have a task to complete first and that might take a while. In the meantime, it looks like Trouble is coming our way."

Emily looked up and grinned. "Triple trouble, in fact."

Antoine nodded. "Yep. Edward, meet some more of your siblings. These are Arria, Amiah and Alisa."

Andre called to the girls and they hurried over.

"Andry, Ante, you're back!"

"Did you catch any baddies?"

"Did you get hurted?"

Antoine mock glared at Arria. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Arria grinned back.

"Lots of times."

"But you actually like it."

"You love it!"

Andre grinned at his brother. "You can't deny it. Anyway," he addressed the girls, "These are Edward and Emily. Believe it or not, they're family."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Are you really family?"

"Did you help catch baddies?"

Edward bowed low. "Yeah, I'm family. And no, I was actually the baddie they caught."

The trio's eyes grew wide, then Alisa gave the command.

"Get him!"

They threw themselves at Edward's legs, struggling to pull him down. Amiah stood up and whispered to her sisters urgently.

"You hold him. I'll go find reinforcements."

She sprinted off, calling loudly for her siblings to help because there was a bad guy on the loose and he was attacking Antoine and Andre.

Edward stood, glaring at his brothers as they wiped tears from their eyes. Emily stood by the wall, leaning against it for support as she struggled to maintain a straight face.

"You could help m-"

His sentence was broken off by a started yelp and a cry of triumph as Edward toppled to the ground under the full force of the twins' charge.

They sat on top of him, grinning as the rest of the siblings came thundering in on the scene, led by Amiah.

Abelle and Aimee joined Emily, Antoine and Andre on the sidelines well everyone else joined the fray.

"Tickle him! Tickle him!"

"Aloin, do the donkey bite thing!"

"Ouch, Aluin, stop pulling my hair!"

"It's not me!"

"Help, please! Antoine, Andre, Emily, save me!"

"Nah, you deserve it."

"Yeah. Try using kittens on him."

"Kittens! Good idea, I'll go get some!"

"No, please. I've repented, spare me."

Antoine sighed and stepped in reluctantly. "Alright, guys. Leave him alone and I'll make introductions."

The siblings reluctantly stopped and fell into line along the wall.

Antoine stood over Edward, hands on hips and eyebrows raised. "Are you going to get up or do you want to watch from the floor?"

Edward groaned and heaved himself onto his feet. "I think they broke me. How do you survive such terrors?"

"They don't."

Andre glared at his sister. "Thank you for that, Anisha."

Antoine gestured to his siblings, standing at attention except for their uniform cheeky grins.

"Edward, Emily, these are our siblings, Oscar, Anisha, Aluin, Aloin, Amiah, Arria, Alisa and, of course, Aimee and Abelle. Children, this is Edward and his girlfriend, Emily."

Emily grinned as she cut of Edward's protest. "Pleased to meet you Oscar, Anisha, Aluin, Aloin, Amiah, Arria, Alisa, Aimee and Abelle."

Curtseys and bows were exchanged all the way round, along with murmurs of admiration for Emily and congratulations and wishes of happiness for Edward.

Anisha raised her hand. "Can we finish him off now?"

Antoine and Andre grinned at each other, then at Edward and finally Emily.

Andre bowed. "Would the Lady allow it?"

Emily considered the question, conscious of Edward's pleading gaze and his siblings' expectant ones. She shrugged eventually.

"Maybe not finish him off but feel free to use him as you wish, as long as he lives. I'll need his assistance later on."

Antoine grinned. "And make sure he's nice and clean for dinner. You don't want Mum and Dad to find out."

Edward began to back away and was immediately surrounded, though not yet attacked as the siblings were still making plans.

"What should we do to him?"

"How about taking him on a tour of the surrounding countryside? I'm sure he'd love to see the pond."

Andre overheard and called over his shoulder. "Don't take him outside the castle."

Anisha frowned at the others. "Don't be mean. He hasn't done anything wrong." She turned to Edward, her brown eyes peering up at him shyly. "Do you have a horse?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. Do you want me to introduce him to you?"

Anisha nodded vigorously. "Yes please! What's his name?"

"Flint."

As the younger siblings took up plying Edward with questions about his horse, Anisha slowed down to walk at the back of the group with Oscar.

"All systems are go. Let's do this."

Oscar nodded and ran quietly back the way they'd come.

**~H~H~H~**

**So, what did'ou think? Reviews are appreciated.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey People!  
To avoid confusion, this chapter goes back a day or so and fills us in on what's happened to Gilan.  
I hope you enjoy.**

**~H~H~H~**

Gilan scanned the countryside with his eyes, not moving his head even slightly and appearing completely relaxed, slouched in the saddle with his hand resting lightly on his bow.

Blaze rumbled another warning, more felt than heard by her rider. Gilan quietly stroked her neck.

"I know." he told the horse quietly.

He turned round and retrieved his canteen, tilting his head back as the cool water trickled into his mouth before replacing it and facing forward again, taking the opportunity to check the scenery to the side.

A crossbow bolt came whizzing through the air and embedded itself in a tree just above Gilan's head.

Seemingly without pause, his arrow flew in the direction the missile came from, causing an exclamation of surprise from the crossbowman as he found his upper sleeve attached to a pine trunk by the still quivering arrow.

"I have no wish to play games, reveal yourselves now!" Gilan called, scanning the bushes for his next target and pinning him as well.

A man stepped onto the track, lightly armed but clearly a warrior of some skill.

"What's your name and what are you doing here?"

Gilan raised an eyebrow. "That's funny. I'm the one with the bow; shouldn't I be asking the questions?"

The man's eyebrows lowered and he made a flicking gesture with his hand.

Blaze shifted as her master found himself the target for eighteen crossbows. He nodded slowly. "I think I see your point. My name is Sir Gilan and I'm here on business. Very important business that can't be postponed."

The man pursed his lips. "For a start, you're no knight. I'd be more inclined to say assassin. I'm afraid your business will have to be put on hold. You're coming with us."

Gilan considered his position carefully. It didn't really give him much choice. "Would 'no' be an option?"

The leader shook his head. "Not unless you want to be used for target practice. Dismount and hand your weapons over."

Blaze flicked her ears in warning.

_Do it. I don't want to have to carry a pincushion._

Gilan grinned inwardly at the comment.

_You could just leave me behind._

Blaze shook her head and stamped her foot.

_Never! Obey the instructions or I'll help you with the first part._

Gilan dismounted slowly, patting the horse's neck affectionately as he did so.

_Yes m'Lady._

Blaze snorted but made no other response.

The leader eyed the horse suspiciously, watching her curious behavior. "I hope that horse isn't going to bolt. It would be a shame to lose a sturdy animal like that."

_He talks about me as if I'm a cow! Set him straight._

Gilan rolled up his knife belt and put it on the ground, followed by his quiver and, lastly, his bow in its case, before stepping back beside the mare.

_I'm not sure he'd take that too well. I'll tell him first opportunity I get without being in risk of losing my head._

Blaze sneezed.

_That'll do. Mount up, it's not safe on the ground._

Gilan rolled his eyes as he began to comply.

_Worry wart. I can take care of myself, you know._

_Says the man who just got surrounded and had to give up his weapons._

"Don't mount yet."

Gilan halted his movement and settled on his feet again.

_You're a bad influence. Encouraging me to be naughty._

Blaze didn't even twitch an ear.

Gilan waited while the leader approached him.

"I need your shield too. Then I'll hold the reins while you mount up, and a while after that, too."

Gilan had his features under perfect control as he handed the man his shield and reins.

The leader gestured to the shaggy bay, indicating that Gilan could now mount.

The Ranger did so, swinging smoothly into the saddle and waiting impassively while a lead rope was attached to Blaze's bridle.

_This is completely undignified! How dare they?_

Gilan smirked briefly beneath his cowl.

_Yep, absolutely. I wouldn't think it was too hard either._

The mare tossed her head and descended into offended silence. She brightened considerably when Gilan's hands were tied though.

_What would Halt say?_

Gilan glared at the bay's neck.

_What would Abelard say?_

Blaze shook her head.

_What would Emily say?_

_What would Gypsy say?_

_She'd say it was your fault._

With that, Gilan couldn't argue.

~H~H~H~

Gilan rode in silence in the center of the company, trying to think if there was a way he could contact his sister.

Much as he tried to convince himself that he could escape on his own, he knew it would be better if he had some assistance.

Maybe he could send Blaze to her when they stopped for the night.

He watched the leader carefully, seeing a slight change in the way he held himself as he reigned his horse in to walk beside Blaze.

"We'll arrive at the castle tomorrow morning. The Lord will interview you then."

Gilan made no response and the leader nudged his horse forward again as the Ranger's mind went over his situation carefully.

Beneath his cowl, his eyes scanned his captors, looking for a weak point where he'd potentially be able to make his get-away.

Finding nothing, he decided to see if his horse had any advice.

_What should I do?_

Blaze's ear twitched back briefly.

_At this stage, not much. Just try not to stay on and I'll deal with the rest._

Gilan frowned.

_What are you going to do?_

_At the moment, I'm going to keep walking. If you don't be quiet, I'll buck you off._

Gilan sighed and rolled his eyes, settling into a more comfortable position.

He smiled slightly as he overheard some of his captors talking. Apparently, they weren't used to seeing somebody ride so comfortably with their hands tied in front of them.

_Wait till I get my bow back and I'll show you what I can really do._ He thought.

~H~H~H~

The party camped in a large clearing. Gilan watched from atop Blaze as some men prepared food and a fire while others set up tents and fetched water.

The leader turned his attention to his prisoner. "Come over here and I'll untie you." he said.

Gilan dismounted smoothly and approached, his face expressionless beneath his cowl. "That would be appreciated."

The man hid his surprise at Gilan's fluidity of movement well. "If you have a tent, set it up. Otherwise you can sleep in the big one with the others."

Gilan headed for Blaze. "I have a tent." he replied as he unsaddled the mare and brushed her down with dry grass before pouring some water into a collapsible leather bucket. After she'd finished drinking, he put a small amount of grain in the bucket, patted her and began attending to his own comfort.

The leader watched with grudging approval, then returned to directing his men.

Tent up, Gilan went back to his horse, folding the now empty bucket and replacing it in his saddle bags, retrieving an apple and hoof pick while he was at it.

The little horse munched the treat cheerfully while Gilan picked the dirt and stones from her hooves.

Gilan straightened and patted her neck. "Good girl. Got any plans yet?"

_Not yet. Another apple might help me think._

Gilan tut-tutted disapprovingly. "You know what Halt says about too many apples."

Blaze smiled horsily as she gently took the second apple from Gilan's hand.

_Huh. Eight against one. He doesn't stand a chance._

Gilan smiled slightly. "Eight?"

_You, me, Tug, Will, Gypsy, Emily and Abelard._

Gilan grinned. "That's only seven."

_You clearly don't know how to count. You is one, me two, Tug three, Will four, Gypsy five, Emily six, Abelard seven and me eight._

Gilan shook his head. "You counted yourself twice." he pointed out patiently.

_Of course I did!_

Gilan sighed and sat down. "You can't argue with fact."

_I'm not. You are. Can I have another apple?"_

"No. Two is enough. Go eat some grass if you're hungry."

Blaze sighed noisily.

_So stingy. I don't know how one survives with such people._

Gilan rolled his eyes and leaned against a rock. "I suppose they just have to eat grass."

~H~H~H~

Gilan didn't give any outward sign of being awake as the leader approached, still breathing deeply and, to all intents and purposes, asleep.

The leader stood for a moment, considering the resting prisoner, before laying the food he'd brought beside him and moving away.

Gilan waited until he was gone before beginning to eat. The food was good and Gilan was grateful for the hot meal. It was never a good idea to try an escape plan with a rumbling stomach.

He sniffed the drink experimentally, recognising it as the 'chocolat' Edward had introduced them to that morning. He remembered Emily's comment about it being good and snorted softly.

"I bet it's not as good as coffee." he told himself quietly.

Blaze nudged him from behind.

_Bet how much?_

Gilan turned his head to meet the horse's challenging gaze. "An apple."

Blaze tossed her head derisively.

_You obviously don't have much faith in your claim. Two apples._

Gilan shrugged dismissively. "One apple, three apples. It won't make a difference."

_Try it._

Gilan obligingly sipped the drink, unable to stop the immediate thought from springing into his mind.

_That's as good as coffee!_

Blaze nudged him again.

_Give me six apples._

Gilan snorted indignantly. "Six? I said one! Besides, I didn't say it was better than coffee, I said it was as good as."

_You said that it wasn't as good as coffee, not that it wasn't better. As for the total amount, I said two, you said one and three. Together, that makes six._

Gilan frowned. "Fine but you're not getting them all now. I'll give them to you one at a time, when appropriate."

_Humph! Whatever._

~H~H~H~

Gilan studied the castle with a fair amount of approval. It was a sturdy building and wouldn't fall to an attack easily. Set on a hill with clear ground for at least three hundred metres on all sides, it would provide a challenge for any approaching enemy.

Gilan studied its defenses, noting the solid sound of the drawbridge and the well-armed gate house.

The leader turned to him as the company halted in the courtyard. "Anything you wish to do first or should we go see the Lord?"

Gilan made eye contact and held it unflinchingly, waiting to see if the younger man would avert his gaze.

The two stared each other down until a servant approached the men, clearing his throat nervously as he saw the tension in the warrior's stance.

Both pairs of eyes swung to him and he cleared his throat again. "Sorry to interrupt your… sorry to interrupt, Sir. The Lord will see you whenever you're ready."

The leader nodded and smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Lionel. I'll be there soon." he turned his attention back to his prisoner. "So?"

Gilan dismounted fluidly and stood beside his horse. "Nothing out of the ordinary, no. Where are the stables?"

"I'll show you." the leader offered, dismounting and beginning to lead his own horse.

Gilan found an empty stall for Blaze and led her to it, pausing a moment to untie his hands before grabbing some loose straw and rubbing the small horse down.

He checked her hooves and water before measuring her grain and giving her an apple. "Make sure you're not neglected." he told the mare quietly.

_You too. Carrying a malnourished Ranger is almost as bad as carrying a pincushion. Can I have another apple?_

Gilan rolled his eyes and produced the requested treat, patting her briefly on the neck before turning to go.

The leader was waiting outside for him, commenting cheerfully as he saw his captive approach. "It took you a while. Is it difficult caring for a horse when your hands are tied together?"

Gilan passed him the rope. "Yes, hence why I didn't."

The leader looked at the rope, then at Gilan again. "So I see. Who untied it for you?"

"I did." Gilan replied evenly.

The leader studied him carefully, not missing the warning in the other man's words. "I'm sure you did. I don't think it would be a good idea to do it again." He advised, issuing a warning of his own.  
_Don't try my patience. I can be a dangerous man._

~H~H~H~

"Come in."

Gilan followed as the leader entered, walking forward and laying Gilan's weapons on the desk in front of the Lord.

"Apparently, this is Sir Gilan. I'm not sure where his companions got to."

The Lord looked up, studying the man before him.

"Maybe the knight would tell us?"

Gilan glared at the Lord. "Not before you've boiled your head in a cauldron of oil."

The leader rose from his seat angrily, ready to make Gilan pay for his remark. A quick hand gesture from his Lord stopped him and he regained his former position, dropping the issue as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." the Lord called again.

Lionel entered and bowed low. "My Lord, another of our scout parties are approaching. Do you wish for me to inform you when they arrive?"

"That would be good thank you, Lionel." the Lord replied.

Lionel gave another low bow and turned to leave, nodding to the leader.

The Lord turned his attention back to Gilan. "A bow is not a knight's weapon."

"Not typically, no."

The Lord tried another tack. "Your cloak is an unusual pattern."

"Yes."

The Lord glared at Gilan. "I never thought I'd see the day an Araluen Ranger would join the Reptiles. Unless, of course, you're not really a Ranger. Either way, you're not fit to wear the oak leaf."

At a signal from the Lord, the leader stood and removed the small silver pendant from Gilan's neck, passing it to the Lord before leading Gilan from the room and down several flights of stairs till they reached an underground cell.

The leader unlocked the gate and gestured for Gilan to proceed into the small room beyond, lit by a single lantern.

"Make yourself at home. I'd tell you where everything is but it's all pretty obvious so you can figure it out for yourself. If you need anything, put up with it."

Gilan looked round at his sparse surroundings as the door was shut behind him.

He sighed and took a seat.

_I will get it back. In the meantime, Emily knows the details of my mission so she can sort it out while I have a nice, relaxing holiday. Shame I don't have my lock picks. Ah well, it could be worse._

~H~H~H~

Dinner wasn't too bad and Gilan slept comfortably. Breakfast consisted of a croissant and a mug of chocolat, both of which Gilan enjoyed.

After that, it got worse. The leader and his clone, or maybe it was the clone and his leader, Gilan wasn't sure which, arrived to pick up his dishes. And, apparently, him. Blindfolded.

Gilan didn't bother trying to resist as he was led from the room, up a flight of stairs, across the courtyard and down another flight of stairs.

It was when they chained him, face down, to a table and began to remove his shoes that he wished he'd put up more of a challenge for the young Gallican knights.

Being already chained to the table though, he couldn't do anything about it so he lay quietly, glaring daggers at the inside of his blindfold and regretting the fact that 'glaring daggers' was only a metaphorical term.

Heavy footsteps approached and he tensed as someone lightly touched his right shoulder.

The pressure got harder and the person began to massage his back and shoulders, causing the muscles to loosen and relax.

Then they moved onto his feet. He maintained a stoic silence as pain went through his body and stopped at his shoulder, building intensity until it was released and the same process happened to again, this time in a slightly different spot.

Gilan had never enjoyed having his feet fiddled with but he had no idea it could hurt this much. He gritted his teeth and determined to not make a sound.

_Maybe telling the Lord to boil his head in a cauldron of oil wasn't such a good idea after all._

**~H~H~H~**

**So... what do you think? Speculation is always appreciated, if you want to offer some.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey People!**  
**... Enjoy!**

**~H~H~H~**

Emily sat back in her chair, fully satisfied and slightly past that point.

"That was delicious, thank you. What's the plan for this afternoon?"

Edward glanced at her. "That's for you to decide. You're the boss. Are we going to do any more of…?"

Emily shook her head. "Not today, no. These things take patience. We need to give it time to settle."

Anisha grinned. "Can we ride your horse today? He's so handsome and Gypsy is the perfect lady! They almost makes as good a pair as their owners."

Emily grinned at Edward and winked. "Oh, I don't know. I don't think Gypsy would think much of being paired with a mixed breed like that."

Edward pretended to take offense. "Are you saying my horse is of lesser quality than Gypsy?"

"Of course he is!" Amiah put in, leaning across the table to get another chunk of bread.

"He's not shiny and beautiful like Gypsy." Arria contributed, passing her sister the bread.

"That's beside the point. The question was, can we ride him?" Alisa said, finishing her food and pouring herself a drink of water.

Edward pursed his lips. "I don't think that's a good idea. Even Andre and Antoine would have trouble managing him."

The whole table erupted into chaos as Alisa bumped her cup, spillt the water inside and jumped back to avoid getting wet, dropping the almost full jug in the process.

After a few minutes of yelling, the family settled down again, Lord Descartes rolling his eyes as he watched his eldest son on hands and knees, mopping up the water from the floor.

"This is exactly why we shouldn't have water at the table!"

Antoine grinned. "This is exactly why we should have Edward at the table. He may make insulting remarks about my riding skills but he's useful, and accurate when it comes to Andre's talent."

Edward turned an amused gaze on his younger brother. "So, you think you could ride Flint?"

Antoine returned the challenge. "Of course I can. My horse is a lot bigger than Flint and I ride her easily."

Emily and Edward exchanged smiles. "Size isn't everything!" they chorused.

"Snap!" the twins responded in unison.

Edward chuckled. "And, snap. Let's go see if Ante can ride the horsey."

~H~H~H~

To say Gilan was grateful to be led back to his cell was an understatement.

He waited till the leaders had left before collapsing to the ground with a groan.

He really, really didn't like people playing with his feet.

Not expecting any lunch and fully expecting another torture session that afternoon, he wrapped himself in his cloak and tried to ignore everything, especially his aching back and shoulders.

He heard a key rattle in the lock and sat up. "If you're here to interrogate me, my answer is still the same."

An amused voice answered. "I was going to ask you a question. I wouldn't exactly count it as interrogation though."

Gilan stood up and frowned skeptically. "You can come in, if you want. I'm unarmed."

The girl entered cautiously, balancing a plate of food on one hand and holding a small bag in the other.

"Good. First question I wanted to ask, are you hungry?"

Gilan nodded, resuming his seat and licking his lips. "Yes. I wasn't expecting to get fed until this evening."

The girl frowned, passing Gilan the plate. "Why's that?"

Gilan shrugged. "Well, I am a prisoner. Captives aren't usually treated to such luxury." he replied, gesturing to the rock walls and pile of straw that was supposed to be a bed.

The girl smiled. "Just because the accommodation isn't ideal doesn't mean the food has to be horrible. Coffee or chocolat?"

Gilan returned her smile. "I was never questioning the quality, rather the quantity. I like coffee. You?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Chocolat for me, coffee for you. Cheers." she passed him a mug and grinned.

Gilan sipped the coffee, closing his eyes and inhaling the delicious scent. "That's good coffee. Did you have any more questions?"

The girl shook her head. "Not really. I'm Aimee, Andre's younger sister. I heard you didn't have a very pleasant morning."

Gilan took another sip of coffee and cocked his head at her. "My morning wasn't too bad. I didn't see much of it though. Your brothers looked like they had a bad night's sleep though."

Aimee's lips twitched up at the corners. "Apparently, someone told Dad to boil his head in a cauldron of oil. They were probably plotting their revenge. They seem to be back to their normal, cheerful selves now though. You look… uncomfortable."

Gilan dropped his gave to the dusty floor. "To understate it, yes." he admitted quietly, then looked up, the internal struggle clear in his eyes. "You wouldn't, by any chance, have something to lessen the pain?" he asked finally, hating himself for letting his weakness show.

Aimee passed him the small bag she'd been carrying. "Sure."

Gilan took the drugs without protest, recognizing them as a minor painkiller Emily sometimes used. "I wonder if that's it or they plan to keep going?"

Aimee turned serious, shaking her head slowly. "It's not finished. It'll happen every morning for the next week, at least. It's not pure revenge, either."

Gilan frowned. "Then what are their reasons?"

Aimee stood up and took Gilan's empty plate and cup, heading for the door. "Ask them." she suggested before slipping out and locking the door behind her.

Gilan tapped his chin, puzzling over what he'd just been told. Apparently, the torture would continue. The question was why?

~H~H~H~

Emily raised a questioning eyebrow at Edward as they were escorted outside. "Why can't he ride Flint?"

Edward grinned, giving Emily a knowing smirk. "Same reason I can't ride Gypsy or Blaze."

Emily frowned suspiciously. "How do you know about that?"

Edward shrugged, gesturing vaguely. "Common sense. Horses are a significant part of a Ranger's weaponry and they wouldn't want them stolen."

Emily nodded slowly. "That's true. How do you know Gypsy's trained to do it though?"

Edward twitched his nose dismissively. "She can do all the other things Ranger horses do. Besides, if she wasn't trained, you would have let the children play on her."

Emily shrugged. "That's also true. Now, let's see how good a rider your brother is."

Edward grinned and went inside the stable, returning a minute later with Flint and passing the reins to Antoine.

"Let's do it outside the castle. That way, you can land on soft grass when you fall off, rather than hard cobblestones."

Antoine snorted derisively but followed his older brother's suggestion, leading the mousey grey outside before mounting up and nudging him with a toe.

Flint responded well, settling into a smooth trot, then a canter and gallop as he was asked.

"This is easy." Antoine called, turning to look back at his siblings about fifteen metres away.

Suddenly, Flint turned, kicking up his back hooves and, without pausing, galloped, full speed, back to his master where he slammed on the brakes, letting Antoine catapult up and over the heads of all his siblings.

He did a half summersault and landed on his back, the air being driven from his lungs with one, explosive _oof!_

Flint stood calmly, looking on curiously as Antoine stood and limped exaggeratedly back to the group.

Edward grinned. "That was payback for having me gagged."

Antoine gave his older brother a scowl and, dismissing him, turned his attention to his other siblings.

He glared at the suppressed smiles, causing them to turn into unconcealed laughter.

Emily patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Flint is a barbarian. Do you want to try riding Gypsy?"

Antoine studied his brother's friend, then slowly shook his head. "I don't think so. If Flint is a barbarian, Gypsy is a troglodyte. I think I'll stay on my own feet for now."

Emily and Edward exchanged slightly disappointed grins as they headed back inside the castle. A few guards called congratulations to Antoine on his first flying lesson, receiving dark glares in reply.

Edward and Flint headed for the stables while everyone else went inside.

As they entered, Aimee approached the group, falling into step beside Emily.

"How did it go? Antoine looks… sore." Aimee asked, gesturing to her brother as he straggled behind everyone else.

Emily grinned. "Yeah, he fell off. He only made it about twenty metres before he turned and came charging back, then sailed clean over our heads because Flint had the common sense to stop. How did it go with Gilan?"

Aimee turned serious. "He was a little grumpy at first, till I offered him food. He hides his emotions well, along with his pain."

Emily nodded. "Yes, he does. Did you give him the painkiller?"

"Yeah, I did. He hated revealing his supposed weakness but I could tell it was bothering him. He couldn't lie when I asked."

Emily sighed. "Gilan is many things but weak isn't one of them. It takes a strong person to ask for help when they need it."

Aimee agreed solemnly. "Why are you torturing him, anyway? It seems a little hard of heart to do it simply for fun."

Emily was already shaking her head before Aimee even finished her sentence. "It's not for fun. A while ago, Gilan injured his shoulder. Unfortunately, fixing it involves playing with his feet and he hates that. This way, I can do it and he doesn't have a choice."

Aimee frowned thoughtfully. "I guess that makes sense. He didn't appear to have any problems when he pinned down some of Andre's men with arrows."

Emily smiled. "No, he's not the sort to show vulnerability. He's healed enough to be able to hide it but that's as far as he'll get if I don't help him along the way. It's going well. If things keep going the way they are, I shouldn't need as long as I thought. Four more days and it should be over."

Aimee brightened slightly at the news. "That's good to hear. Can I tell him?"

Emily considered the request, then shook her head. "No. It's best to leave him with the thought it will go on for a week. It might take longer and we don't want to get his hopes up."

Aimee sighed. "You're right. I just feel sorry for him."

Emily patted her young friend on the back. "Me too. I hate having to do it but it's for his own good."

~H~H~H~

Emily stumped into the dimly lit room, glaring at the two Gallican knights wearing identical grins as they watched her struggle with the huge, heavy boots she had borrowed.

Edward did a better job of hiding his smile, shaking his head almost imperceptibly at his brothers in warning.

They dropped their grins, though their eyes still brimmed with amusement until Emily went silently to work.

Edward lifted an eyebrow questioningly as she stopped and frowned briefly before continuing.

Half an hour later, Emily nodded to Antoine and Andre before stomping out, Edward at her heels.

The two knights returned Gilan to his chambers before heading up to meet with Emily.

They found the healer and her assistant deep in conversation. The two paused long enough to include them, then went back to it.

Emily turned to the brothers, a light frown creasing her forehead. "I don't know why he'd take it off. It's probably his most treasured possession." she told them.

Antoine wore a look of complete confusion while Andre had a suspicion he knew what they were talking about.

"The oak leaf?"

Emily nodded and Andre went on.

"I know where it is. I'll go get it."

~H~H~H~

Gilan sat on the ground, leaning against the wall and trying, unsuccessfully, to forget about his discomfort.

He heard the key rattle in the lock and looked up, forcing a smile in greeting.

"I can't stay and talk today. I'll come back and collect the dishes later." Aimee told him apologetically as she passed him the tray and hurried out again.

Gilan called a belated "Thanks for the food." and tucked in hungrily. He was secretly glad he didn't have to make an effort at small talk.

Finishing his food, he turned his attention to the small bag Aimee had left beside the plate, guessing it contained more painkiller.

He tipped the contents onto his hand and his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and delight.

He didn't know how or why she'd gotten it back for him but he was grateful.

~H~H~H~

Three days later, Gilan had had enough. He glared at the two young Gallicans, making it clear he wasn't going to submit meekly this time.

"You've tortured me for four days already without asking a single question. Why are you doing this?"

Antoine and Andre exchanged a glance and then looked back at their prisoner. "That's irrelevant. Cooperate or we'll make you."

Gilan backed away, keeping the distance as they advanced until his back brushed against the wall. "It's perfectly relevant. Choose to continue without answering my question and it will be the last choice you make."

Andre quirked an eyebrow, amused. "Really?"

Antoine shot his brother a warning look. "I don't think he's joking." he turned his attention back to Gilan. "We're doing this because we were told to."

Gilan frowned, still maintaining his defiant stance. "By who?"

Antoine shook his head apologetically. "That, we cannot answer. Maybe you'd like to meet our instructor?"

Gilan didn't miss the knight's tone but he wasn't going to be intimidated. "Sure. Lead on."

Andre held up a finger in warning. "You'll have to be bound."

Gilan studied the two men at length before accepting the terms and submitting to the usual blindfold and bindings, plus a gag.

He frowned as he was led to the torture room and chained to the table again.

Heavy boots approached and the same process as the last few days began.

The torturer obviously didn't realise that his victim was getting used to it and he didn't plan on informing him.

Half way through, the torture stopped and the heavy boots retreated as Gilan was unchained, had his hands tied behind his back again and lead away, still blindfolded and gagged.

They went up several flights of stairs, turned left, then right and up another flight of stairs before going left again and stopping.

He heard a knock and the Lord's voice, giving permission to enter. Then he was escorted inside and his blindfold was removed.

He blinked several times as bright sunlight streamed through the window, momentarily blinding him before his eyes adjusted and he looked round.

This was a different office but the main furnishings were still a huge desk and chair, the latter occupied by Lord Descartes.

"I wonder, would you tell me where your friends are?" the Lord asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk.

Gilan's eyes hardened and he shook his head.

"Hmm, maybe you still need a few more days of torture." he flicked a hand at his sons and they dragged Gilan out the door.

~H~H~H~

Gilan sat on the chair, glaring at the door his tormentors had exited through and seething quietly at the comments they'd made about his sister.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned his glare on whoever was behind him.

"You know, I thought you'd be a lot happier to see me."

Gilan's glare quickly turned into an expression of relief as Emily grinned at him.

She quickly untied him, grinning broadly as she drew him to his feet and stood on tip toe to throw her arms round his neck.

"I see why you did it to me so many times." she laughed.

"I never had you tortured!" Gilan exclaimed indignantly.

Emily smiled lightly. "You never needed to. I've never been in the habit of getting myself whacked by clubs."

Gilan frowned, rolling his shoulder experimentally before glancing at Emily suspiciously.

"Yes. You didn't honestly think I'd let you get tortured properly, did you?" Emily answered the unspoken question.

Gilan shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past you. How's Edward?"

Emily grinned again. "He's fine. Apparently, he has eleven siblings now, rather than just four."

Gilan's eyebrows rose. "That's quite a few."

Emily smiled. "Yes. Aren't siblings great? You can never have too many of them."

Gilan rolled his shoulders again, remembering the pain he'd gone through in the last five days. "Yes. Fantastic."

**~H~H~H~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey people!  
Any mistakes in this chapter are entirely my fault because my editor didn't get round to fixing them on time.**

**~H~H~H~**

"Gilan, this is Lord Descartes, Edward's father."

Gilan nodded briefly in greeting, meeting the Lord's eyes and finding only sincerity as he spoke.

"Pleased to meet you, Gilan. I'm sorry for all that's happened over the last few days. Feel free to make yourself at home."

Gilan shook Lord Descartes' hand, accepting his apology with a shrug. "That's alright. It was for my own good and you probably couldn't have stopped my sister anyway. Thank you for the welcome."

Emily grinned at them both, glad that there were no hard feelings between them. "And we all lived happily ever after. It's about lunch time, are you hungry?"

Gilan began to nod, then his stomach grumbled, answering for him. "Slightly, yes."

~H~H~H~

Edward grinned as he shuffled over to make room for Gilan at the table. "Good to have you back, Gil. Had a nice time without us?"

Gilan pursed his lips briefly. "Wonderful." he replied with heavy sarcasm.

Edward continued to grin, possibly more broadly than before. "Glad to hear it! Would you like me to introduce you to my siblings?"

Gilan raised his eyebrows. "I thought you'd never ask."

Edward pointed to each person as he said their name. "That's Alisa, Oscar, Andre, Aluin, Anisha, Amiah, Aimee, Aloin, Abelle, Antoine and Arria."

Gilan nodded in greeting as he filed all the names and their respective faces into his memory. "Pleased to meet you."

Emily gestured to the head of the table. "And they're Lord and Lady Descartes."

Lord Descartes smiled again at Gilan, then ended the introductions. "Well met, I'm sure. Let's say grace."

Everyone bowed their heads while Amiah stood up and began to pray.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this beautiful day and the sunshine and grass and animals and castle and food and thank you that Edward is here and that he's going to show us how to ride his horse and thank you that Emily's brother isn't a bad guy and thank you that we have nice clothes and thank you that we have a castle to keep us safe and thank you that my flowers are growing really, really, really, really, really well and thank you that Mum's tree didn't die and thank you that we can have lots of sisters and brothers to play with and thank you that Edward decided to be our brother and thank you that we can have delicious food that's hot and-"

"The food won't be hot for much longer!" Aloin interrupted.

Amiah glared at her brother, then continued. "And thank you that Aloin is going to stop interrupting. Amen."

She sat down again and everyone breathed a sigh of relief and began to eat.

~H~H~H~

"You're not part of the Reptiles so why I _are _you here?" Andre asked.

Gilan looked slightly sheepish. "Well, we actually came to help _stop_ the Reptiles. We weren't really anticipating people thinking we were one of them."

Antoine shook his head. "You did choose a sand cobra for your shield, it was a logical conclusion."

Emily nodded. "Yes, that was a mistake."

Lord Descartes frowned thoughtfully, then slowly shook his head. "No, it's actually a good thing. We can probably use that mistake to our advantage."

Edward leaned forward, already having a keen idea of what his father was going to suggest. "You have an suggestion?"

Lord Descartes glanced at his son in appreciation. "Yes, I was thinking you could join the Reptiles and stop them from within." he told Gilan.

Gilan nodded cautiously. He had thought about something similar but hadn't fully developed a plan yet. "With Emily and Edward?"

Lord Descartes hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "No, I wouldn't advise it. Edward looks too similar to me and Emily is a Lady."

Gilan raised an eyebrow at Emily, not sure whether or not she'd take offense at the comment.

She didn't. "There is a bit of family resemblance but would they know you by face?"

Antoine, Andre and Lord Descartes all answered in unison. "Yes."

Andre went on with a grim smile. "We've been a thorn in their side from the beginning. They'll know one of us when they see us."

Gilan tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, taking Edward is out of the plan, probably Emily too. I would appreciate having another blade on my side though."

Antoine drew his sword and held the flat of it on Gilan's side. "Your wish is my command." he said, earning a glare from Emily.

Andre rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "You know what he means. I think I have an idea." The young knight turned his attention his father. "May I be dismissed?"

The Lord nodded permission and smiled as the door closed softly behind his son.

"Good luck." Antoine called after his brother.

~H~H~H~

A knock sounded at the door and Lord Descartes looked up.

"Come in." he called.

Andre slipped back in, followed by another knight, perhaps a year older than the twin.

Edward grinned at the young man. "Louie, isn't it? Perhaps you'd like to borrow my horse for a ride. He's got a very smooth gait."

Louie returned the grin, shaking his head to refuse the offer. "No thank you. Kind offer but I have a horse to ride, if I need it?" he directed the last comment to Lord Descartes as a question, then bowed low. "Forgive me, my Lord. I should have greeted you earlier."

Lord Descartes nodded acceptance and gestured to an available chair. "That's alright, Louie. Take a seat, we have some things to discuss."

Louie sat and waited for his lord to continue and make introductions. Antoine got to it first.

"Gilan, Emily, Edward, this is Louie." Antoine told them.

Louie didn't miss the way he'd been introduced to them, rather than the other way round. Obviously, these were important figures. He bowed, not as deeply as he had to Lord Descartes but still enough to show respect.

"Pleased to meet you, Louie. I think we may have made your acquaintance before, though not officially." Emily smiled, a spark of humour lighting her eyes as she arched an eyebrow at Edward.

Louie nodded seriously, remembering the command he'd been given in regard to quieting the other knight. "Yes, we did have a rather unofficial prior meeting."

Antoine shook his head. "I beg to differ. It was an official command, given by a superior officer! One who is present at the moment and can, and will, readily defend himself."

Louie bobbed his head in his leader's direction. "Apologies, my lord. I meant no disrespect. I merely intended to express the unusual circumstances in which we were first introduced."

Antoine suppressed a sigh. "I accept your apology, Louie. Now, perhaps we should move on to why we asked you here?"

Louie nodded hurriedly and sat straighter, ready to hear and obey his lords' wishes.

Andre exchanged a meaningful glance with his brother before beginning. "We were wondering if you'd join the Reptiles."

Louie's face was the image of shock and indignation. "My lord, I would never… I don't know where you could have gotten this information from! I am completely loyal to you and the crown, I assure you! Why, I'd even-"

Lord Descartes stopped him with a hand gesture. Much as Louie wanted to defend himself, he would be loyal to the end; and loyalty included obeying orders.

"Louie, you misunderstand me. We weren't accusing you of joining up with the enemy, we were asking you to do so."

~H~H~H~

Gilan rode beside Louie, watching him with a small smile as the castle disappeared from sight.

Explaining the plan to the young knight hadn't been an easy task, as he'd had many questions and reservations about the idea. Eventually, Lord Descartes had simply told him to go undercover as a Reptile and do whatever Gilan told him.

"My lord, do you know exactly where we'll find the Reptiles?" Louie asked, breaking the silence.

Gilan sighed. "Call me Gilan. That's an order." he added. "To answer your question; not exactly, no."

"Yes my lo- Gilan. Your wording implies that you do have a vague idea of where they might be stationed?"

Gilan nodded, appreciative of Louie's perceptiveness. "Yes. Most of them are passing through this part of the country. Judging by the direction they're heading, I'd say they're somewhere near the Teutlandt border."

Louie pursed his lips. "Why would they go there? The Teuts have been causing trouble for everyone near their border, good or bad. It doesn't make sense."

Gilan frowned thoughtfully. "Hmmm… that's interesting."

"Hm?" Louie asked, seeing his temporary leader had an idea.

Gilan shook his head. "No, I'm not absolutely sure. Just think about it, what is teutlandts national animal?"

Louie looked slightly bewildered but answered the question anyway. "A lizard."

"A reptile." Gilan agreed. "I'm not certain that it has any significance though, so wait till we have more information before drawing conclusions."

Louie, understanding now, nodded acceptance. Now that Gilan had pointed it out though, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Surely the name the Gallican rebels had chosen couldn't be pure coincidence?

~H~H~H~

Emily raised an eyebrow at Edward as he checked the position of the sun for the hundredth time that morning. "What's got you all anxious?" she asked lightly.

Edward sighed. "I don't know!" he exclaimed as he threw a pebble into the pond.

Emily's eyebrow climbed a bit higher on her forehead.

Edward sighed deeper. "I just feel like… I mean, Gilan went off without us and now we have nothing to do."

Emily smiled. "If you're bored, I'm sure your siblings would love you to swim with them."

Edward shook his head hurriedly. "No, it's not that. I just don't feel useful. We're not doing anything to help Gilan's mission or stop the Reptiles."

Emily nodded understanding. "To be honest, I felt the same until Antoine pointed out that looking after his siblings is a very useful thing to do. It frees up Lord and Lady Descartes so they can do their job, which is very important at present."

Edward forced a smile. "I know. I just wish I could be a bit more active with my help."

Emily's lips quirked and she jumped into the pond. "Ah! Help! Save me, I'm drowning! Edward, please!" she yelled as she splashed in the barely waist height water. She held her breath and put her head under, then came up, spluttering exaggeratedly. "Save me! Edward, I'm drowning! Help!"

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Nice try. You won't get me in that easily."

Emily continued to splash for a while, then went under again and didn't come back up.

After a minute, Edward began to grow worried and he was just about ready to dive in and see what had happened when he sensed someone behind him. He spun round and saw Emily, dripping from head to toe, only a metre away.

"You almost got me in there." he admitted, grinning at his friend's drenched form.

Emily sighed and plonked down on the grass. "I should have waited longer. Oh well, I'll get you in there some other ti-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a shriek of distress from the other side of the pond, about ten metres away. Emily and Edward both looked up in time to see Amiah and Alisa fall over as they struggled to free Arria from an underwater obstacle, most likely a willow root.

Edward dived into the water without hesitation, quickly approaching the spot where the young girls had gone down.

He looked and felt around for them but couldn't find anything. Coming up for air, he took a look around and saw all three girls grinning at him, Emily behind them.

"I am not impressed." Edward stated, managing to keep a straight face.

Amiah giggled. "Yes you are. Why else would you be trying not to smile?"

Edward glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Arria joined her sister's giggling. "Come on, let it out. You know you want to."

Alisa stared at Edward hard. "Don't do it. There will be serious consequences if you do."

"Really?" Edward asked, allowing a small smile to creep over his face. "Now I'm curious to see what the consequences are."

Alisa frowned. "You don't want to know. However, we could show you."

Edward nodded, then spun round in time to catch Aluin and flip him upside down. He held him just above the water, grinning at Aloin and Oscar. "Don't move unless you want him to get a dunking. Leave me in peace and I'll spare him, at least for a while."

Aluin struggled and Edward lowered him so his hair was in the water. Aluin stopped moving for a second, then took a deep breath and kicked extra hard, causing Edward to let go and send him into the pond with a splash.

As he hit the surface, Aloin and Oscar dived at Edward, Aluin joining in as he came up. The three boys quickly had their older brother submerged and they all jumped back when he came up again, shaking water from his eyes and laughing.

"Now that I'm soaked, I might as well enjoy it." he said, diving at Oscar and pulling him under.

On the way down, Oscar managed to trip Aloin over, who grabbed Aluin and dragged him into the fight as well.

The girls sat in the shallows laughing as they watched their brothers trying to drown each other until Emily called everyone to lunch.

Seven dripping forms emerged from the water and plonked themselves on the grass, still laughing as they enjoyed their food and the beautiful sunshine.

A castle attendant hurried down the hill and stopped a few metres from the merry party.

"What is it, Lionel?" Emily asked, recognising the man.

The servant bowed. "My lady, Lord Descartes said to tell you that your brother has accomplished the first part of his task."  
"He didn't clarify what his task was." Lionel added.

Emily and Edward cheered. "See, Edward? Nothing to be worried about."

**~H~H~H~**

**So, what do you think? I feel like I'm putting too much filler stuff, just for the sake of seeing more of Edward's younger siblings and such. What do you guys think, should I cut the fluff and get straight to the point or keep having fun with the siblings?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey people!  
This chapter was fun to write, I hope it's equally interesting to read.  
~H~H~H~**

Gilan reigned in beside Louie, just inside the trees. "You ready?"

Louie hesitated. "Do I really have to act like an arrogant twerp?"

Gilan nodded seriously. "Yes. That is a very important part of our disguise and you must carry it out perfectly. Be arrogant and condescending to everyone, including me."

Louie took a deep breath, getting himself ready for the upcoming task. "Telling me what to do! Go stick your nose in someone else's business, bossy boots."

Gilan concealed a smile. "Perfect, let's go."

Louie sat up straighter, holding his head high, before nudging his horse to follow Blaze into the enemy camp.

~H~H~H~

Hgermeitz Shnitzeel curled his lip in disgust as he watched the new recruits. The majority of them were various bandits and brigands from across Gallica. Even so, they all called themselves knights. Only four of the Gallican idiots actually showed any professional training, though all were experienced killers.

He turned his attention to his own men, the ones who had supported him all the way through and had sworn to continue until his goal was accomplished. They were all fierce and skilled fighters and each one had proven his worth in his army.

Hgermeitz looked up as two horses emerged from the trees and approached his pavilion. A quick assessment of the riders revealed that both were tall and dark haired. They carried themselves confidently, like they knew what they wanted and how to get it. Judging by their horses and equipment, the younger one was the leader, probably the son of some noble.

Hgermeitz moved forward from the shade to greet the strangers as they came to a stop. "State your name and business."

The young noble looked to his companion to answer, obviously too proud to introduce himself.

The other man bowed from the saddle. "My Lord, this is Sir Louie and I am Sir Gilan. We are here to join the ranks of the Reptiles."

Hgermeitz frowned briefly. "You are not Gallican." he stated.

Sir Gilan bowed again. "No, Lord. I'm from Araluen."

Sir Louie finally deemed it fit to speak. When he did so, it was with a slightly nasal, grating voice. "I'm tired. I wish to dismount."

Hgermeitz ignored him and turned his attention back to Sir Gilan. "I would speak with you. Dismount and pass your companion your horse, he can take care of your beast and set up your tent."

Sir Louie spluttered but didn't get his protest out fast enough. He found himself alone outside the commander's tent. He muttered angrily and dropped the shaggy bay's reins. He wouldn't take care of his companion's horse. If anything, Gilan should tend to _his_ horse and set up _his_ tent, not the other way round.

~H~H~H~

Emily grinned at Edward as they swung Amiah between them. The sky was just turning pink as they entered the castle and led the children upstairs to get changed into dry clothes for dinner.

Aimee and Andre met them and took charge of the children while Emily and Edward went to their respective rooms to get changed themselves, then headed for Lord Descartes' office.

They were invited to enter in response to their knock and Emily followed her friend into the room, noticing that Lord Descartes was standing by the window, rather than in his customary position behind his desk.

The two guests joined him, admiring the sunset, with its bright red and orange.

Lord Descartes smiled at them both. "Good weather tomorrow. Perfect day for a ride."

Emily cocked her head to the side. "How do you tell?"

Edward saw his father's nod and answered. "Red sky at night, shepherd's delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherd's warning."

Emily mouthed the words to herself, nodding slowly. "Interesting. Does it work?"

Lord Descartes smiled. "Unless a very powerful storm blows up, yes. In such situations though, the shepherd would have more significant things to worry about than the colour of the sky."

Emily grinned briefly, then pursed her lips. "You said it was a perfect day for a ride?"

Lord Descartes turned from the window and sat at his desk again. "Yes. Andre and Antoine are going out again tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd like to go with them, Edward."

Edward looked to Emily, then smiled as she gave a silent nod. "I'd love to go. Anything in particular we need to do?"

Lord Descartes returned his son's smile. "Other than follow orders? No. You'll be in Antoine's group so try not to annoy him too much."

Edward smirked. "I'll try and be tolerable."

Emily grinned. "I guess I'll be on full time child minding while they're away?"

Lord Descartes shook his head. "You don't have to, though the children might disagree. Aimee and Abelle can take care of them if you need a break."

Emily nodded. "Sounds good to me."

~H~H~H~

Edward patted Flint on the neck in greeting. "Ready for a ride, boy?"

Flint shook his mane.

_Sure. Let's go._

Edward grunted as he pulled the girth strap tight. "We'll have to wait for everyone else and their horses to get ready."

_Who else is coming?_

Edward shrugged, slipping Flint's bridle on and doing up the nose band. "I'm not exactly sure. We're going on an expedition with some other people."

_I like it better when we just go on our own, though Gypsy and Blaze are good traveling companions._

Edward grinned as he led the horse into the courtyard. "Yes, they're well trained, Emily and Gilan too."

Flint snorted but didn't contribute anything further to the conversation.

Edward looked around, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. There were a few other horses waiting with their riders, stomping hooves and snorting as they sensed the expectation in the people around them.

Flint stood still, his twitching ears the only sign that he was excited to get on the road.

Edward grinned as his brothers joined him, leading two identical chestnut mares, both of which were prancing in anticipation. "They look excited to get going. Are you sure you'll be able to control them?"

Andre nodded towards Flint. "He looks quiet. Are you sure you'll be able to get him moving at all?"

Edward drew breath to answer but Flint bet him to it. Turning his head, the mouse grey looked Andre in the eyes, then snorted, blowing warm air into the knight's face.

Edward laughed, patting Flint's neck affectionately. "We'll show him when we get going."

_We don't need to. I just showed him then._

Edward's shoulders shook slightly. "Indeed. Here come the siblings." he added, grinning broadly as Emily, Aimee and Abelle collectively struggled to keep the small ones from being trampled.

Arria, Amiah and Alissa each chose a brother and clung to his legs while Aluin and Aloin stood at attention, waiting for their turn to say their goodbyes.

Antoine managed to free himself and turned to the twins, saluting. "I leave the castle and its inhabitants to your care, officers. Don't forget to check up on the guards to make sure they're not daydreaming."

The twins frowned deeply to hide their grins and saluted. "Yes sir! We will not fail."

Antoine studied them for a few more seconds, then nodded. "Good. Dismissed."

The two boys turned right, took two steps and then ran back and threw their arms round their older brothers.

Aimee and Abelle stepped forward to join the embrace, bring Emily with them. Oscar and Anisha bounded in to join the group hug, drawing everyone else closer as they put their arms round the already tight cluster.

The hug broke up when one of the knights cleared his throat. "My lords, we're ready to move out."

Andre and Antoine went back to business, mounting their horses and calling out orders to their men.

Edward grinned at Emily as he swung up into Flint's saddle. "Good luck with the small ones."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Good luck with the slightly less small ones."

"Edward, get into line, we need to go."

Edward smiled at his younger brothers as he moved past them and fell into place beside Andre's second in command. "Yes sir!"

As they rode out, Flint shook his mane again.

_All this discipline isn't ideal, but at least I get some exercise._

Edward leaned forward and scratched the horse's ears. "Yeah, it could be worse."

~H~H~H~

Emily buckled on her belt quiver and sword, grabbed her atlatl and headed for the practice fields. The children were all busy with their tutors, learning various skills, and she had some spare time.

Arriving at her destination, she rolled her shoulders and began to empty her quiver, its contents peppering the four targets in front of her.

Sending the last dart flying, she drew her knife and threw it at the target closest to her, then went to retrieve the missiles, scowling at herself when she found one that hadn't quite hit the mark.

After a further half hour of practice, she put her atlatl aside, drew her sword and took up a position in front of one of the leather padded posts, switching between both left and right hand as she cut, thrust and parried.

Emily sensed she was being watched and spun round in time to see a brief movement as whoever it was ducked behind a tree.

Smiling to herself, Emily decided she should practice her silent and unseen movement as well.

After some brief preparations, she was ready to move and did so, melting into the scenery and becoming part of it as she ghosted from shadow to shadow, using whatever cover was available to circle round her target as he peeped out from behind the tree again.

A few minutes later, she crouched behind him, studying the man as he stepped into the open and shaded his eyes to scan the surrounding land in an effort to spot her position.

He was of average height and build, with short, blonde hair. Judging by his attire, Emily guessed he was one of the knights from the Pine. Why he was spying on her was another question, perhaps one that should be answered.

Standing up, Emily walked the last couple of paces till she was within arm's reach of the man before making her presence known. "I do not believe we have met."

The man spun round, embarrassment and surprise written clearly on his face. "No. Forgive me, I didn't hear you approach. My name is Siemon. Forgive my asking, but it is unusual for woman to practice weaponry. How did you learn?"

Emily smiled and shook Siemon's offered hand. "Emily. I didn't really intend for you to hear my approach so you are certainly forgiven in that regard. As for weaponry, I often helped my brother and his mentor on missions. I loved doing it and they both thought it necessary that I be able to defend myself."

Siemon gestured to the targets and post Emily had been practicing with. "By the look of it, getting in your bad books is not a good idea."

Emily shrugged. "I've gone a little slack lately. I'm working to restore my edge."

Siemon lifted his eyebrows. "Your darts all hit within the two center rings and your sword hit accurately."

Emily made an uncertain gesture. "Well, no. It's not so much my accuracy that needs improving, it's my speed. At this rate, someone could throw a hay bale at me and I wouldn't be fast enough to deflect it, let alone an arrow. I should really get back to practicing. Are you here to hone your skills too?"

Siemon shook his head. "No, I'm waiting for the boys. In the meantime, I should probably set up. I suppose your skill distracted me." he added with a small smile.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Or lack there of. Goodbye." she responded before striding away, back to the post and her practice.

~H~H~H~

Emily paused as she heard laughter from the other side of the field. Deciding she'd had enough sword practice for one day she wandered over, curious to know who it was and why they were laughing.

Stopping in the shade of a tree, she spotted Aluin, Aloin and Oscar, all armed with wooden swords, approach Siemon.

"There you are! You've already used up half the day so let's not waste anymore." Siemon said, turning to face them. "Right, you've got swords, leather pads and helmets, shields, plenty of energy. We should be good. Aloin first."

The mentioned boy stepped into the cleared space and went into a fighting position, sword up. Aluin and Oscar stood to the side, making sure everything was in order before Oscar yelled, "Attack!"

Emily watched in interest as Aloin began a vicious fight, cutting, thrusting and deflecting with a vengeance while Siemon called directions.

"Lift your shield up." "Don't signal before you thrust." "Keep your eyes on the enemy."

Siemon watched in silence for a minute, then called a stop. Aloin stood with his shield and sword still in position and breathing hard.

"Good work. I can tell you've been practicing. Take a break and have some water. Oscar, you're up."

Oscar bounded into place, then stood still, a frown of determination creasing his forehead as he held shield and sword ready. When the command was called to begin, Oscar did so with as much enthusiasm as Aloin but a bit more refinement, only needing the occasional reminder to keep his shield up and his eyes on the enemy.

Aluin's fighting techniques were the same as his twin's. He stood with his sword ready and his shield up, then dropped the shield as he began to actually fight, focusing all his energy on his sword. His arm went back slightly before he thrust and he dropped his eyes to the ground occasionally.

Siemon called a halt and smiled approval at his student. "Good work, Aluin. You're very fast and deliver your blows with precision. I'm proud of you."

Aluin grinned at the praise as his teacher continued. "Now, who's up for some practice combats?"

All three boys cheered and Oscar passed Siemon a wooden sword as they all took up positions, Aluin and Aloin facing each other, Oscar facing Siemon.

The fighting began and both pairs circled and feinted a couple of times before beginning in earnest.

Emily watched with amusement as Aluin and Aloin used exactly the same moves against each other, neither getting the upper hand. Oscar began to drive Siemon back as he kept his blade flicking in and out, up and down and side to side, parrying or deflecting anything that Siemon managed to get in.

Although Emily could tell Siemon was holding back, she was impressed at Oscar's skill. At eleven, most boys wouldn't have even started swordsmanship, let alone be good at it.

Siemon lost his footing and tried desperately to recover, then fell when he missed a block and his opponent's wooden sword hit his side.

Aluin and Aloin stopped their combat to cheer, then Aluin turned his attention back to what he'd been doing and stabbed Aloin in the chest with his stick.

"You're dead." he declared triumphantly.

Aloin shook his head. "That's cheating! I'm not dead."

Aluin frowned, then turned to Siemon. "Sir, Aloin won't die and I stabbed him. Can you make him-Ow!"

The twins dropped their swords and flung themselves at each other, both trying to wrestle the other down but, being equal in strength and skill, failing.

Siemon pulled them apart and shook his head. "If you abandon your sword in a battle, you're basically telling the enemy to kill you. Fight properly."

Aluin scowled at his brother, then picked up his sword and went into a ready position.

Siemon gestured for Oscar to take up a position in front of Aluin while he passed Aloin a sword and raised his own.

"Ready? Go!"

**~H~H~H~**

**And we finally meet the bad guy! What do you think of him so far? If he's not evil enough, fear not. I will making him more execrable as time goes on.  
Siemon if pronounced 'Si-ay-mon', by the way. (Pretty cool name, huh?)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey people!  
It is Nanowrimo so I'll ****_try_**** to get chapters up on time, bit I can't guarantee it.  
This chapter, however, ****_is_**** here on time, so enjoy it.  
~H~H~H~**

Gilan listened with interest as Hgermeitz told him of his plan. It was carefully laid out and everything was scheduled to perfection. Obviously, Hgermeitz didn't plan on beating around any bushes.

"Now, what I was meaning to ask you; have you heard of Sir David's death?" Hgermeitz asked, leaning across the table to get a small bunch of grapes.

Gilan nodded. "Yes, they say he had a very mysterious illness, died after a week or so of agony. Nobody's really sure what happened."

Hgermeitz smiled. "I know what happened."

Gilan cocked his head to the side curiously, already knowing what the man would say but not letting on. "What happened?"

Hgermeitz turned ice blue eyes on his newest recruit. "I had him assassinated."

Gilan looked surprised, inwardly seething. "That's rather impressive. I've heard Castle Caraway is quite difficult to get into."

Hgermeitz shrugged. "Scorpion assassins are the best killers in the known world. It was easy for them. Unfortunately, their god has a law which means one man may not employ them more than once. It is rather inconvenient."

Gilan frowned briefly. "I thought Imrika was a goddess?"

Hgermeitz searched Gilan's face. "You know something of the Scorpions?"

Gilan shrugged. "Not much. We have a little bit of knowledge about them from when they tried to kill the princess."

Hgermeitz nodded. "I heard about that. As for god, goddess, I do not care."

Gilan gave a tight smile. "No, I don't either. Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

Hgermeitz considered the question, then shook his head. "No. You are interesting and intelligent. Go now, I will call if I wish for you to come."

Gilan bobbed his head and left the pavilion, conscious of the fact that he was being watched. Forcing himself to walk out confidently, he drew a breath of the fresh air and let it out. Any longer in the presence of that man and he might not have been able to disguise his anger, though 'anger' was understating his current emotion. Slightly.

~H~H~H~

Emily decided she'd been hiding in the shadows long enough. Stepping into the open, she took a place on the sidelines of the fight to watch.

Aluin fought valiantly, remembering the directions he'd been given a few minutes previously and following them strictly, still cutting and thrusting as fast as he could.

Siemon blocked and deflected everything as it came, throwing in the occasional thrust or cut as he retreated slowly, careful not to make the same mistake as last time.

Emily shuffled to the side as he came closer, still too distracted to notice her.

Aluin saw her from the corner of his eye and grinned. "Careful of the lady, sir. You don't want to hurt her by accident."

Siemon halted his retreat, still blocking or deflecting the boy's blows. "You're not going to fool me, Aluin."

Aluin assumed an injured look. "I'm not trying to fool you. Edward's girlfriend is watching us and she is most certainly a lady."

Siemon hesitated, almost missing a block. "Edward?"

Aluin nodded. "Our big brother." he clarified.

Siemon stopped and let his sword point drop to the ground, barely noticing as his opponent's wooden sword hit his ribs. "How do you know about Edward? He was killed years before you were born."

Aluin shrugged, letting his shield drop to the ground as he appealed to Emily. "I guess he came alive again. How did you revive him, Emily?"

Emily rose to her feet, smiling. "I didn't. He was alive and healthy when I found him, then, soon after I found him, he was slightly less healthy."

Siemon sat down hurriedly. "So, Edward's still alive? And what do you mean, 'slightly less healthy'?"

Emily resumed her seated position. "Yep, alive and thriving. Well, he was this morning, anyway. I dislocated his shoulder for him when he tried to stab me."

Siemon looked very surprised by that revelation. "Your unarmed combat skills must be good. Where is he now?"

Emily shrugged. "Probably tied up and gagged on the side of the road somewhere."

Siemon began to stand up. "Why? We should go help him."

Emily shook her head. "I was joking. He went out with Antoine to hunt down Reptiles."

Siemon settled back onto the ground. "Next time you're joking, try not to look quite so serious. Now, let's get back to work. Would you like to join us?"

Emily rose to her feet and unbuckled her weapons belt. "Sure. Do you have a spare stick?"

Oscar passed her a wooden sword and Emily took up a ready stance. "Who's first?"

Aloin and Aluin grinned at each other, then both jumped forward and began their attack.

Emily frowned and deflected one blade, then the other, sending both boys sprawling on the ground. "That's cheating. One at a time or you'll end up on the ground on a frequent basis."

The twins looked to Oscar to avenge them, scurrying back to sit beside Siemon.

Oscar moved forward and the combatants circled each other, then Oscar feinted and drew back again, resuming the circling. Emily began to feint, then changed it to a real attack, driving Oscar slowly backwards as he parried and deflected.

Emily hesitated and let herself be driven back for a few metres, then began the attack once more before changing hands and allowing Oscar to drive her back, moving in a circle with small, shuffling steps.

Emily grinned at the watching twins as she stood her ground and equaled Oscar, sending a blow of her own for every one she blocked.

Switching back to her right hand, she began a fresh rhythm, beginning to move forward as she drove Oscar, who was quickly loosing energy, back.

Emily thrust twice in quick succession, then picked up a stick as Oscar recovered, crossing the two bits of wood to block each blow.

Oscar watched the new technique for a while, then thought he saw a weak point in the defense. He sent his sword forward in a thrust, stamping his right foot down to give extra power to his blow. Expecting resistance and finding none, he continued forward, finding himself held up by his collar with the wooden sword at his throat.

Emily held him for a few seconds, then set him back on his feet and released him, grinning. "That was fun. Want a rematch?"

Oscar shook his head. "No, thank you. You're a good fighter! When did you learn how to use a sword?"

Emily took a seat beside the twins. "I was five when Gilan started teaching me. We only did it sometimes though so I wasn't very good."

Siemon met his students' eyes. "You could all be as good as Lady Emily, if you practiced. Unfortunately, lesson's over for today. Are you all going up to the castle for lunch?"

Emily and the boys all nodded confirmation and Siemon smiled. "Then let's head up together and you can tell me what Edward's been up to these past nine years."

~H~H~H~

Flint snorted in annoyance as the company was called to a halt, causing Edward to grin as his horse made some rather unflattering remarks about battlehorses. "They're not that bad. Besides, they look impressive."

_Humph! So do cakes. That doesn't make them last any longer. A battle horse could be knocked flat by a rolling barrel._

Edward's grin broadened. "Don't let Blaze hear you calling her a rolling barrel."

_I didn't call her that. It was you who added eight to four and got twelve._

Edward frowned. "You're supposed to make the answer wrong."

_Whatever. Sit still and stop talking to your horse, it looks strange._

Edward shook his head. "Says you."

Antoine turned round in his saddle. "Edward, Marcus, come over here for a minute."

Flint moved forward in response to Edward's light nudge, coming up beside the chestnut mare Antoine rode. "Yes, sir?" Edward asked.

Antoine gave Edward a long suffering look, then pointed to a location on the map with the tip of his dagger. "We're here. At some stage, we need to split up. The question is, when? We could do it here," he gestured to another spot. "Or here. What do you think?"

Edward eyed the map critically, tapping his chin with a forefinger. "Hmm… Is there any reason why we need to go that way? Why don't we all turn left there and then split up around here?"

Andre frowned. "I guess that could work. Why though? Is there any advantage to going a different route?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. If you always go this way, word will spread that you always go that way so the Reptiles will avoid it. If you take different paths each time, you'll keep them guessing. Besides, this route joins up again. If you both catch Reptiles, one group could take them all back while the other keeps going."

Andre considered the plan before agreeing cautiously. "Right then, let's go."

Edward and Marcus returned to their previous positions as the party moved out.

Marcus smiled at Edward. "Thank you. The lords are good leaders but they are young and lack experience in some things. The number of your years isn't great either, but you've seen more evil than many. You will do well fighting against it."

Edward gave the man a firm nod. "You are perceptive. I have seen much evil and I will do all I can to stop it, even if it costs me my life."

~H~H~H~

Gilan looked around, unsure of where Louie had set their tents up. Not able to spot his comrade, he sighed and whistled for Blaze. The bay mare came trotting round a bend, tossing her head at her master.

_You called?_

Gilan was relieved to see that Blaze still had her saddle on. If Louie had taken care of his horse, it would definitely have ruined his image as an arrogant twerp. Besides, Gilan needed to go for a ride if he was going to regain control of his manner. "Let's go."

Blaze shook her mane as Gilan swung up into the saddle, then took off at a trot, switching to canter when they got into the trees.

Gilan turned round and removed his quiver and bow from where he'd secured them before they left the Pine. Facing forward again, he directed Blaze down a path that went straight for two hundred metres before it met any trees in its way. The bay accelerated as Gilan swiftly emptied his quiver, all arrows hitting within a hand's width of each other.

Skidding to a halt just in front of the tree, Gilan dismounted and collected his arrows, returning them to his quiver and breathing deeply. "It would be so much more satisfying if that tree was Hgermeitz Shnitzeel. Oh well, let's see if we can find some meat for dinner." Gilan told his horse softly, settling himself back in the saddle as Blaze began moving again, matching the sounds of her hooves with the other forest noises so they were indistinguishable.

Gilan smiled grimly as he dismounted to study some deer tracks. "A few more conversations like that and I might need to find a more savage way to release my temper."

~H~H~H~

Fortunately, Gilan didn't need to have any more conversations with the Reptile leader. Forgotten by Hgermeitz, the disguised Ranger went about his work, shadowing Louie, ready to submit to whatever demands the son of a lord had.

Early on, Gilan and Louie discovered it would be beneficial if Gilan pretended he had a problem with hay fever.

"You really need to find a way to smother your laughter. You've been working with me for several years now, you should be used to the fact that I'm completely arrogant and stupid."

Gilan grinned, replying in the same soft tone. "I know, it's just so funny."

Louie sighed. "You could die from such a man! Pretend you have a cold or something."

Gilan shook his head. "No, colds don't come that suddenly. I'll think of something. In the meantime, good night. It's tiring having to be somewhat civil to wicked idiots."

Louie assumed a hurt look. "How dare you call me that!"

Gilan raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't referring to you. However, if you think my words apply to your nature, who am I to argue? Goodnight."

Louie grumbled for a while before descending into offended silence.

~H~H~H~

Edward grinned at Marcus. "See you later. Take care of my brother for me."

Marcus nodded seriously. "I will do so. Goodbye."

Antoine grinned. "Andre definitely needs to be taken care of. We all know how incapable he is."

Andre shook his head. "At least I get taken care of. Your 'advisor' is there to torment you."

Edward considered his brother's words, then nodded. "That's true."

Antoine groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't agree to that statement, Edward. Oh well, travel safe, Andre. We need to go."

The two brothers shook hands, meeting each other's eyes with a quiet reassurance before turning and issuing commands to their assembled men.

Edward rode beside Antoine as the two groups split up, Andre's heading straight while Antoine went right.

Edward, sensing the heaviness in the general mood of the group and wanting to lighten it, grinned. "Let's find some lizard butts to kick."

~H~H~H~

Emily looked up at the soft knock on her door. "Come in." she called, frowning briefly in thought as she tried to figure out who it was outside. She hadn't heard any footsteps and she didn't recognise the knock.

Anisha slipped quietly inside, her eyes expressing her cautious excitement. "Sorry to disturb you."

Emily smiled, moving over on the sofa to make room for the girl. "You didn't disturb me at all. What did you want to talk about?"

Anisha bit her lip for a few seconds, then looked up into Emily's face. "Oscar told me you know how to sword fight."

Emily nodded, guessing what her companion wanted. "That's true. Do you want me to teach you?"

Anisha's eyes sparkled. "Yes please! I would love to learn! Can we do it now?"

Emily grinned at her enthusiasm. "I don't know about you but I want to be wearing something more appropriate. Dresses can be a bit cumbersome. How about we both get changed and I'll meet you in the courtyard in ten minutes."

Anisha smiled sheepishly, standing up. "Good idea. Mum would not be happy if I got this dress ruined."

Emily made a shooing motion with her hand and the girl ran out. Emily grinned. This was going to be fun.

~H~H~H~

Emily raised an eyebrow at her young friend, who was hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. "Nice outfit." she commented, gesturing to the shirt, trousers and boots Anisha wore, all of which looked three sizes too big and were held together by a belt round the waist.

Anisha looked down at herself, then back at Emily. "Yeah, I didn't have anything suitable of my own so I had to borrow Oscar's. He won't mind."

Emily nodded. "They'll work for now. Let's find you a weapon. How does this feel?" Emily added, unsheathing her long, curved sabre and holding it out to her student.

Anisha took the handle reverently, admiring the shine of the blade as it reflected the sunlight. "It's amazing."

Emily nodded. "It's well made. How does it feel for you though? What do you think of the balance and weight?"

Anisha pursed her lips, hefting the sword experimentally. "It's heavy but it feels like I could wield it for a while without getting tired, though I haven't tried so I'm not sure."

Emily studied the girl, nodding in satisfaction. "The sabre will suit you well. Let's learn how to use it."

Anisha passed the blade back to Emily and followed her curiously as they headed in direction of the battleschool armoury.

Emily spoke briefly to an apprentice and he hurried away, returning a minute later carrying a couple of wooden swords, very similar to the sabre Emily wore at her side.

Emily smiled her thanks and passed Anisha one of the weapons, taking the other herself and leading the way out of the castle and down the hill, then into the trees till they came to a decent sized clearing.

Emily raised an eyebrow at her pupil. "Ready?" she asked, and the lesson began.

**~H~H~H~  
What do you people think? I decided to still have fluff but to make the fluff constructive. This is what I got. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks, in advance, for the reviews that you're going to give me.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey People!  
Here's another chapter. (on time, too)  
I will try my best to keep posting during the rest of Nanowrimo but the chapters might be slightly shorter than normal. (or not, depending on the degree of cooperation that my imagination decides to have)  
~H~H~H~**

Edward tested the guy ropes of his tent and, satisfied, walked to join Antoine, listening in approval as his little brother directed his men.

"Marcel, Philip, get a fire started and make some food. Jean-Paul, Jacques, are you ready to go?"

Jacques answered for both of them with a firm nod. "Yes sir."

Antoine nodded. "Good. Get going as soon as you've eaten. I don't want you traveling on empty bellies. Faraji, your turn on watch. I'll send someone to relieve you when dinner's ready. Everyone else, provide help if you see anything that needs it. Otherwise, get some rest. I'll be in my tent."

Antoine left his men to it, knowing that they were all competent and would sort themselves out. He gestured for Edward to follow and headed for his tent, taking a seat in the shade provided by the canvas awning and indicating another chair for Edward to sit on.

"What should our next move be? Wait till the scouts bring back word of Reptiles in the immediate area or keep moving?" Antoine asked, hoping his brother wouldn't come up with the same response as Louie did whenever he asked the question.

The young Gallican leader was out of luck. "You're the leader, you make the decision." Edward replied, smiling faintly at Antoine's dejected posture. "If you need ideas, I'll help steer you in the right direction. However, I'm not here to tell you everything. You need to decide what your goal is, where your priorities lie and how to achieve both."

Antoine frowned. "My goal and priorities are the same; stop the Reptiles from getting reinforcements."

Edward shook his head. "No, that's not your goal or your priority. Think about it; would you be happy if you managed to catch one or even a couple of Reptiles, but lost most of your men in the process? What if you only lost two or even one? Would that leave you satisfied?"

Antoine silently shook his head, shoulders slumping. "You're right. Maybe you should be the leader instead of me. You'd probably do a better job."

Edward frowned, voice turning forceful, yet reassuring as it dropped in volume so only Antoine would be able to hear. "No. Don't talk like that. You're a great leader and your men look up to you. Show them that you deserve their admiration and loyalty, because they've already given it to you. All leaders need to ask themselves those questions regularly, and they often need to revisit their answer and change it. Now, try again. What are your priorities?"

Antoine took a deep breath and spoke with confidence. "Firstly, to get everyone home safely. After that, to win the respect of my men and, lastly, to thwart the Reptiles."

Edward grinned, slapping his brother on the shoulder. "Good. You've already achieved the second goal, let's concentrate on the fourth for now."

Antoine looked sidelong at Edward. "Yeah right. Besides, I didn't mention a fourth goal."

Edward gestured to the glow coming from the center of camp, a few tents away. "You didn't need to mention it. Let's go have some food."

Antoine grinned as he accepted his advisor's hand and pulled himself to his feet. "Actually, that's goal number two and a half. Still very important though."

The two brothers laughed together as they made their way to the camp fire, joining in the conversations of the other warriors as they waited for their food.

~H~H~H~

Anisha was a fast learner and Emily didn't have any trouble teaching her the basic moves. Emily nodded approval as Anisha demonstrated each one as she called it out, then gestured to tall tree who's branches started several metres from its base . Not a great tree for climbing but perfect for sword practice. "Okay, that tree's your enemy. I'll call the moves and you make them."

Anisha took up her position and narrowed her eyes, assessing her 'opponent' carefully, then launching in as Emily began, trying to get faster than her teacher's commands.

"Stay in time. I'll speed up when I see you're ready." Emily directed before resuming her steady cadence.

Emily watched carefully as she took note of everything. Anisha was surprisingly athletic, with good hand-eye coordination and excellent balance. She could probably do with some muscle strengthening but she wasn't unfit, especially considering her status as the daughter of a lord. Most of her education consisted of tea parties and needle point, not physical exercise.

Emily had slowly sped up and now Anisha was going hard out, panting slightly but still managing to keep up. Emily held the pace for a while longer, then took pity on the girl. "Okay, stop."

Anisha gratefully stood still, resisting the urge to let the point of her sabre drop to the ground. It had been a while since she'd had the opportunity to eavesdrop on one of her brother's lessons but she still remembered what she'd learnt in doing so.

Emily smiled. "You did well. Are you still keen or do you think embroidery and etiquette are more suitable skills for a girl to learn?"

Anisha responded to the challenge in Emily's question. "I'm keen."

Emily nodded in satisfaction. "In that case, meet me in the courtyard tomorrow morning ten minutes after sunrise. Wear something appropriate for running."

Anisha threw her arms round Emily. "Thanks so much! I'll see you then."

Emily smiled. "I wonder if you'll still be this excited in a week's time."

~H~H~H~

Gilan and Louie sat side by side on their horses, listening to the briefing they, along with some of the other Gallican recruits, were being given. Hgermeitz Shnitzeel had decided to put them to use by getting them to raid Gallican towns and villages, hopefully forcing the lords still loyal to the king to split their forces between helping the villagers and guarding their castles.

Gilan and Louie were in a group with twenty-eight other men, all of whom were former bandits or brigands. Being the only two qualified knights in the company, they were the leaders.

Hgermeitz dismissed them and they began to move out, most riding stolen plough horses while a few had more energetic steeds.

Gilan and Louie exchanged smiles as they led the way out of the camp. They would be _fantastic_ leaders for the sorry bunch behind them.

~H~H~H~

Edward frowned, wondering what had woken him up. Carefully going through everything he could hear, he eliminated each one. Having no idea what he was getting up for, he dressed quietly and left the tent, noting the streaks of grey on the horizon.

He silently approached the man on watch, smiling in sympathy as the tired sentry stifled a yawn. Edward was fully awake and he reasoned that there wasn't any point in leaving the other man to suffer.

"I'll take over. You get some rest." Edward whispered, laying a hand on the man's shoulder.

The man spun round, hand instinctively going to the hilt of his sword, then relaxed as he recognised his secondary leader. "Thank you, sir. Are you sure?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, go get some rest. I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep anyway. Oh, and please call me Edward."

The man began to rise, then hesitated. "But, sir, it seems… disrespectful to call you by your given name."

Edward sighed. "I really don't mind. That was a suggestion, not a command. If it makes you more comfortable, by all means, call me 'sir'. Now, go to bed. That _is_ a command."

The man smiled. "Yes, sir. Goodnight." Yawning, he headed for his tent, disappearing from sight as Edward settled down to keep watch.

~H~H~H~

The first birds were just beginning to sing when Edward spotted the movement in the trees. Silently leaving his position, the former assassin crawled forward, staying low and moving steadily as he listened for any other sign of whatever had caught his attention.

Taking up a new station just inside the trees beside the path, he waited, hearing the muffled footsteps of whoever was approaching draw closer.

Edward stayed absolutely still as the two men went past him, standing just inside the camp and waiting to be challenged.

Edward slowly moved his head to look at them, not able to tell much from their silhouetted backs.

Edward rose to his feet and cleared his throat, hand on the hilt of his sword. "State your name and business, and do it quickly before I become impatient and decide to chop your heads off."

The two men spun round, hands coming up in a placative gesture. "Jean-Paul and Jacques, sir. Returning from scouting the surrounding area and ready to report."

Edward smiled, releasing his sword hilt and heading back into camp. "And, no doubt, ready to sleep as well. Go to bed, I'll call you when Lord Antoine is up and ready to hear what you have to say."

Jacques hesitated. "Sir, it might be a good idea to tell him now."

Edward looked up curiously, studying the scouts' serious faces. "Wait by the fire, I'll go and wake him."

~H~H~H~

Gilan and Louie roused their troops before day break, hurling insults at the sleepy crew as they stumbled around, trying to ready themselves for the day when they weren't even half awake yet.

"Come on, you lazy bunch of lizards! Get a move on! We're not here to stay in our beds all day and sleep!"

"You're wasting daylight, lying there all morning! Up and out! Don't forget your appetites, we've got cold beef jerky and stale bread for breakfast."

The men groaned, feebly searching for items of clothing while they struggled to get the ones they already had on.

Gilan and Louie exchanged grins as they began a new shower of insults, playing on the fact that the rebels called themselves 'Reptiles'.

"Up you get! An army of toads could get themselves ready faster than you, and they'd probably look better too!"

"If you're wondering why I'm not very cheerful, it's because I was kept up all night by a giant frog and a black bear having a competition to see who could make more noise."

"You seem to have had plenty of energy last night when you were snoring them on. What happened?"

"Look lively now, lizards!"

"Rise and shine, you slimy snakes!"

Gradually, tents were struck, horses saddled and men mounted. They all glared at their two leaders, some yawning their protests while others remained in stony silence.

"Right, let's get moving."

~H~H~H~

Emily was glad to find Anisha waiting for her, this time wearing a knee length skirt with tights underneath and a short sleeved top.

"No shoes?" Emily commented, eyebrow raised slightly.

Anisha grinned. "You said to be wearing running gear. Barefeet are the best thing to wear running."

Emily shrugged. "In that case, let's go."

Anisha matched Emily's speed easily at first, moving in front when the path got too narrow for two abreast.

After a kilometer, Anisha was struggling to keep going, holding her side in an effort to ease her stitch.

Emily finally called a stop and Anisha did so gratefully, bending over double as she struggled to slow her breathing.

Emily smiled sympathetically. "Try reaching as high as you possibly can and wriggling your middle finger."

Anisha gave her a strange look but complied, surprised as the stitch began to disappear. "I'll remember that. What happens now?"

Emily grinned broadly. "Now, we run back."

~H~H~H~

Edward and Antoine exchanged a glance, slightly alarmed at the news.

"What are your orders, my lord?" Edward asked, his eyes giving silent reassurance to his brother.

Antoine didn't need it. "Wake the troops, make sure they've all eaten and are refreshed. I want them all ready in half an hour."

Edward nodded and jogged away to carry out the commands. "Rise and shine! It's a beautiful day, sleepy heads. Come on, let's get up and about."

Reluctant groans came from several tents in reply but the camp was soon buzzing with activity, Antoine exchanging jokes with each warrior as he dished up the porridge.

When all of his men had eaten, Antoine dished some out for himself and Edward and they sat down, conscious of their followers' questioning glances. Being experienced warriors and having felt the same thing many times, they could all sense the air of expectancy in their leaders, even as they laughed and joked as normal.

Antoine finished his breakfast and stood up. "There's a group of thirty Reptiles heading our way. Apparently, they'll be here just before twilight. We'll go up the road a kilometer or so, then stop and plan our ambush there. Let's move."

**~H~H~H~**

**So, what do you think? Reviews are extremely appreciated so... pretty please? (with a cherry on top)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey people!  
I managed to get the chapter ready on time so here you go. Enjoy.  
~H~H~H~**

Gilan bent low over Blaze's neck, some sixth sense telling him to duck. A second later, a missile whizzed overhead and buried itself in the arm of the man behind him.

Gilan drew his sword instinctively, shrugging his round shield onto his left arm as he scanned the trees for sign of further attack. He was secretly glad that his bow wasn't accessible. Keeping his eyes on the trees in front, he gave an order to the men behind him. "Form two ranks, shields facing forward."

The men hurried to obey, nudging their horses to move where they wanted to be positioned which, of course, was at the back.

Louie approached from the back of the line, rolling his eyes at the men around him. "Idiots. Dismount and form two ranks. If one horse goes directly behind another, the one at the back will get kicked."

Gilan nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Louie. Now, get in line."

Louie puffed his chest out indignantly. "Watch how you talk to me, peasant. Get in line yourself; I'm directing things now. You should be addressing me as 'lord', not my given name."

Gilan raised his sword, eyes narrowing. "Who're you calling a peasant? I'll show you who's in charge!"

Louie drew his sword, drawing breath to accept the challenge when another crossbow bolt came past, this time hitting the chest of one of the Reptiles. The man gave a single cry of pain and surprise, then toppled from the saddle, ominously silent.

A man stepped out from the trees, fully armed and ready. "You have five seconds to surrender."

Gilan looked back at his men, talking in a squeaky, mocking voice. "Oh no! A big, bad pine cone man is threatening us! What should we do?"

The Reptiles gave their leader wolfish grins as they began to move forward. "Attack!" they shouted in unison, breaking into a jagged run.

Eighteen crossbow bolts came whistling out of the trees, more than half of them finding targets among the rabble running towards them. Antoine smiled grimly as twenty men joined him on the path, all with swords drawn, ready to meet these Reptile scum that dared destroy the peace.

~H~H~H~

Anisha turned out to be a very dedicated student. Emily gave her a couple of things to work on and left her to it for a few days, then assessed her performance, corrected anything that wasn't up to scratch and gave her a new goal.

Every morning they met just after dawn for a run, Anisha always ready and waiting by the time Emily emerged.

After the run, Anisha would negotiate an obstacle course Emily had set up, trying to get a faster time every day. When all the obstacles had been completed, both girls did a basic work out, stretched thoroughly and ran back to the castle to wash and have breakfast. Then Anisha would go do her usual morning etiquette classes and such while Emily had some time off, which she spent in various different ways, often practicing her own skills.

Anisha had some project she was working on with Oscar so they always went off together after lunch for a couple of hours. Then, on the days Emily and Anisha met for sabre training, they'd meet in the first clearing they'd used. When they didn't meet, Anisha practiced, presumably by herself, in the same place.

The second time they met for training, Emily had a question. "Anisha, would your father approve of this?"

Anisha avoided Emily's gaze as she answered. "Well, not exactly. He kind of thinks that girls should stay in their castles and let the men do all the fighting."

Emily lifted an eyebrow. "Kind of?"

Anisha grinned. "Yes. He'd never say such a thing out loud in case Mother heard but that's basically his opinion."

Emily nodded slowly. "I see. And, what would your mother think of you learning to sword fight?"

Anisha beamed. "She was the one who suggested I ask you to teach me in the first place."

Emily looked surprised. "I didn't know she had any interest in weaponry. Maybe I should get to know your mum better."

~H~H~H~

Emily got the opportunity to get to better know Lady Descartes that evening. She looked up from her book as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Lady Descartes entered, her face smiling as Emily rose to her feet and put down her book. "Sorry to disturb you. The children have finally gone to bed and I thought this might be a good time to get to know my future daughter in law."

Emily shook her head. "No, that's fine. I agree, this is a good time to get to know each other. However, there's nothing going on between your son and me, we're just friends. Take a seat, won't you?"

Lady Descartes sat down, the corners of her lips still curving upwards slightly. "Yes of course, just friends. What sort of things do you enjoy doing?"

Emily grinned. "Where should I start?"

Lady Descartes' eyes twinkled as she replied. "My sons tell me you like sword fighting. Is this true?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, I normally use a sabre. And Anisha has the potential to be very capable with it too."

Lady Descartes nodded. "She is fairly athletic, isn't she?"

Emily nodded agreement. "Yes, possibly even better than that. It's a shame she's not being taught by someone more qualified. I'm alright with the sword but I've never been a teacher before. Siemon would be able to do a lot more with her."

Lady Descartes pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I disagree, actually. Anisha is improving very well under your tutelage. She's also getting a lot fitter. I appreciate your help."

Emily smiled quietly. "I quite enjoy it, actually. I wonder if the troublemakers would also like to learn."

Lady Descartes chuckled. "By the troublemakers, I'm assuming you mean Amiah, Arria and Alisa? I'm sure they'd love to. Maybe we should have training sessions for all the girls. It could be quite fun."

Emily's face lit up with a smile. "That sounds like a lot of fun. When do you want to do it?"

Lady Descartes considered the question. "Anisha just had sword fighting today, yes? I'd say we can do it in, maybe, three days' time? That would make it Thursday."

Emily grinned. "Sounds good to me. Will Aimee and Abelle come too?"

Lady Descartes nodded. "They wouldn't miss it for the world."

~H~H~H~

Antoine surveyed the battlefield, his eyes quickly assessing the scene. The enemy survivors were all together, hands tied behind backs and feet tied together, save the leaders of the attack party, who'd been taken to his tent for 'questioning'.

Remarkably, there hadn't been any casualties on their side, though a couple of his men were injured, one of them, badly.

Satisfied that all was in order, Antoine made his way to his tent, offering kind words to his men as he passed.

Arriving at his destination, he lifted the canvas flap aside and entered, automatically scanning the room and nodding a greeting to Jacques and Marcel, who were standing guard just inside the entrance.

"Good work, you two. What are the statistics?"

Marcel saluted smartly. "Thank you, sir. Zero casualties on our side, though Phillip is badly wounded. The enemy lost nineteen and we have eleven captive, sir."

Antoine nodded, raising his eyebrows at the two Reptile leaders, inwardly chuckling as he addressed them. "What do you think, scum? You outnumbered us and we still managed to beat you with no casualties."

Gilan let out a mocking laugh. "Just try to get us back to your castle with the same score. Or maybe you're too much of a coward to do that and you'll kill us here instead."

Louie, unable to bring himself to say anything against his commander, gave a grunt of agreement and glared at Antoine.

Antoine shook his head at the pathetic insult. "You aren't worth my time. Marcel, get Edward to question them, please."

Marcel nodded and slipped quietly out of the tent, returning a few minutes later with a puzzled expression. "Sir, where is Edward?"

Antoine shrugged. "I don't know. Have you asked Jean-Paul? He was taking account of everyone."

Marcel nodded. "Yes, Jean-Paul said he had assumed he was with you. He's not in the infirmary and all of the dead have been identified as Reptiles."

Gilan frowned thoughtfully. "Is Flint with the other horses?"

Marcel ran out again to check and came back, shaking his head. "No, Flint's not there."

Gilan stood up and turned to Antoine, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll find him. You take everyone else back to the Pine, and make sure the score is still the same when you arrive home."

Antoine shook his head determinedly. "I'm not going home without Edward."

Gilan's brow furrowed as he spoke softly, yet sternly. "Yes, you are. I don't care which route you take but you _will_ go home without your brother."

**~H~H~H~**

**So, it's a bit shorter than normal but at least it's here. Please review. (cherries on top) for whoever does.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey people!  
Here's the chapter. (still on time and a somewhat tolerable length) I've only got one week of Nanowrimo to go so I should be back to decent updates soon. Enjoy!**

**~H~H~H~**

Emily laughed as she walked, one hand holding the picnic basket while the other swung freely, smoothly evading Amiah's attempts to capture it.

"Come on, Emily, it's the perfect day for a swim. Want to come to the pond on our way?"

Emily grinned at Arria. "Maybe on the way back. Sword fighting isn't as fun if you're wet."

Arria suddenly remembered what the purpose of their expedition was and began running. "Hurry up, Amiah! Let's get there really fast."

Alisa followed her sister's example, running to catch up, and the two disappeared into the trees.

Amiah shook her head, looking up at Emily as she finally caught her hand and held it. "They're silly frogs, aren't they, Emily? They're going to use up all their sword fighting energy."

Emily nodded. "Yes, very silly frogs. We're almost there anyway."

Amiah grinned. "Really? Let's run!"

Emily chuckled as she was dragged into a run by the eager Amiah. "We're not silly frogs though, aye?"

Amiah shook her head, not slowing down in the slightest. "Of course not!"

Emily smiled. "I thought so. We're here."

Amiah stopped in the clearing and looked around, noticing the wooden practice swords and leather padded tree trunk. "That's a big tree." the girl commented, her head tilted back as she looked straight up the trunk.

Emily nodded agreement. "Yes, very big and not very good for climbing. That oak tree would be ideal though."

Amiah grinned and grabbed Emily's hand again, pulling her to the tree. "Let's climb it."

Emily's eyes sparkled as she began. "You can't catch my hand now."

Amiah giggled as she followed at a slower pace, having to pull herself onto the branches with her upper body. "How did you get so fast, Emily?"

Emily paused briefly, looking down at the five year old. "Practice. Lots and lots of it."

Arriving at the top branches, Emily looked around at the view, smiling as she saw Lady Descartes and the older girls approaching.

"Emily, can you help me? I can't get onto this branch."

Emily reached a hand down and lifted the small girl up beside her. "There's your mum and Aimee and Abelle. Can you see Anisha?"

Amiah nodded vigorously. "Of course I can. She's in that tree over there."

Emily smiled, raising her voice slightly to make sure Anisha heard her. "I think she was planning to jump down and give us a fright. Too bad it didn't work, aye?"

Amiah giggled. "Yeah, let's get down so they don't start sword fighting without us. Where are Arria and Alisa?"

Emily frowned, studying the trees carefully. "Good question. We might need to find them before we do anything."

Amiah began her decent, jumping from branch to branch with the confidence of a squirrel. "We better get down first, then I'll go tell mum while you start looking for them."

Emily followed the younger girl, jumping the last couple of metres and starting out of the clearing, calling to Anisha on her way past. "Come help me, please, Ani. The less time we spend looking for them, the more time we'll have doing other stuff."

Anisha swung from her tree and headed in the opposite direction at a jog, calling to her little sisters as she ran. "Arria! Alisa! Come do sword fighting with us."

It took ten minutes before Emily finally found the two girls, alerted of their presence by their shrieks of laughter.

Following the sound, Emily came to a steep, muddy ditch with a rope going half way down to the shallow, muddy, creek at the bottom.

Struggling to climb up, the two girls slipped and slid down in the mud, then got up and tried again, having the time of their lives as their brown little forms were turned into indistinguishable piles of mud, apart from their faces which they, miraculously, managed to keep clean.

"What are you two rascals doing? Do you need a hand?" Emily asked, sincerely hoping that they did need help.

Alisa looked up, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Yes, we can't get out. You'll have to come down to help us."

Emily grinned, taking a few steps back from the steep slope. "Okay, stand back."

The girls did so and Emily came down with a splash, her feet immediately getting sucked into the mud up to her knees.

The dark haired lady struggled on her own for a while, then looked hopefully at Arria and Alisa. "Help me, please?"

The two girls grinned and each grabbed a hand, pulling as hard as they could while fighting to control their giggles. Inevitably, the trio fell over, getting even more covered in mud, if that were possible for the two little girls.

Emily gave up on trying to stand up again and sat down, lifting her legs out one at a time and removing her shoes, throwing the soft, muddy leather up onto to the bank before turning to the two girls. "Right, how are we going to do this? How about you go up first and I'll come behind you and catch you if you start falling."

The girls nodded and began clambering up again, Arria first, followed by Alisa and then Emily.

"Aaaahh!" Arria yelled as she slipped and slid down, taking Alisa with her.

Emily didn't have the footing to keep both five year olds up and all three of them slid back down to the ground, groaning.

Alisa was the first to recover, shaking her head at her sister. "You stumble footed slicker. Why did you do that?"

Arria struggled to her feet, bristling at the insult as she grabbed a handful of mud and threw it. "Don't call me a stumble footed slicker, you slippery… person!"

Alisa was hit square in the chest and she stumbled back, slipping over in the mud and landing on her bottom. Not bothering to answer, she grabbed a handful of the thick mud and threw it, aiming for Arria.

The intended target ducked and Emily was the consequent recipient. "Oh, we're having a mud fight, are we? I'll show you two how to throw mud." Emily rose fully to her feet, hurling handfuls of mud at both girls as they squealed and threw it back, their faces becoming less clean by the second.

Alerted by the noise, Anisha and Amiah finally found the muddy ditch, looking down at the three muddy figures in stunned silence before pulling their shoes off and sliding into the fight, joining in with enthusiasm.

Emily spun round as she sensed the new members of their war, sending a splatter of mud at the girls.

Anisha dodged it and grinned at her sword teacher, diving at her legs and pulling her down, covering herself with mud in the process.

Emily struggled up and retreated, keeping a constant shower of mud at the four Descartes children so they couldn't cut her off.

Amiah joined in as well, giggling as she slipped and slid in the mud until she came to Arria and Alisa, gripping their filthy sleeves to steady herself and pulling them into the mud as well.

Arria looked down at herself, then back at Amiah. "Seriously! This was a clean dress!"

Alisa nodded agreement. "Yeah, this too. Let's mud her, Arria."

Arria grinned and they both grabbed Amiah, rolling the laughing girl in the mud till she was in the same state as them.

"Girls, help me defeat Emily." Anisha called and the triplets leapt to their feet, coming to Anisha's aid with boundless energy.

"How dare you! Anisha, you should know better!"

The five mud trolls all froze at the sound of Lady Descartes' voice, finally looking up to see the furious looking lady, flanked on either side by Aimee and Abelle, each of which looked like they were trying to hide the fact that they wanted to join in.

"Honestly, Anisha, this behavior is unacceptable! The little girls can be excused because they're not old enough to realise the full implications of such evil but you, you should never have started without me!"

Anisha looked down, beginning to apologise when her mother's last phrase sunk in. "Watch out, this could be bad. Want to be allies, Emily?"

Lady Descartes quickly removed her stockings and shoes before taking a run up and sliding, full speed, down the bank, landing with an audible squelch in the mud and getting up almost instantly, beginning her attack with the controlled energy of an athlete.

Aimee and Abelle exchanged a glance and sat down, ripping their stockings and shoes off before sliding down the bank and joining in the fight, pelting everyone in mud.

Emily ducked a soft missile and moved beside Anisha. "I'd love to but I think the rules are every man, or rather, lady, for herself. We could have a truce, I suppose."

Anisha considered the proposal, then spun around, tripping Emily with a well-placed foot before moving away to fight on her own. "Nah, every lady for herself sounds good to me. We're definitely being very lady-like."

Emily only stayed sprawled in the mud for a second before leaping to her feet, sending balls off mud at everyone with renewed energy.

The game continued for a further half hour before it started to slow down and they eventually turned their attention to finding a way out of the ditch.

"If we can get to that rope, we'll be able to haul ourselves up, hand over hand. The tricky part will be the first bit, especially because _some_ little girls muddied it."

Emily nodded agreement of Lady Descartes' summary of the situation. "Who those little girls are, we have no idea, of course. If one of us could get up, they could check how the rope's secured and see if they can get anymore length out of it."

Lady Descartes eyed the steep slope carefully, marking her route. "Sounds good to me. Wait here, I'll be up soon."

Emily watched in admiration as the lady smoothly scaled the dodgy bank, only pausing once to look up and find her next hand hold. In less than a minute, Lady Descartes disappeared over the edge, the moving rope the only sign that she was still present. A few seconds later, the end of the rope slid down to the muddy bottom of the creek, revealing it to be slightly frayed but not in too bad a condition.

Lady Descartes tied the rope off before giving it a firm tug, nodding in satisfaction as she felt that it was still solid.

Emily smiled as Lady Descartes' muddy, smiling face came into view. "All ready. The rope was wound several times round a rock. Send Amiah up first."

Amiah heard the instructions and grabbed hold of the rope, using her feet and hands to scramble up as her mother pulled the rope up from the top.

Two metres from solid ground, Amiah lost her grip on the rope and slid down to join her sisters. Lady Descartes sighed and let the rope down again, waiting for Amiah to grab hold of it a second time.

Emily grabbed the end and tied a loop in it, boosting Amiah up so she could put her foot inside the loop and be hauled up. This tactic succeeded and was then repeated with Arria and Alisa before the big girls took their turns, hauling themselves up the rope with a bit of hesitation. Emily came up last, climbing with practiced ease until she reached the top and dusted off her hands, grinning ruefully as she just smeared the mud in.

Amiah giggled. "Dirty things can't make things clean, Emily."

Emily chuckled sheepishly. "I know. Good thing I brought plenty of water, huh? Let's go have lunch."

**~H~H~H~**

**So, a little bit too fluffy for comfort but it can be survived. I assure you though, it's not just a filler chapter. The events are important to the story, or will be, at least.**


End file.
